Ángel rebelde
by Hechizada517
Summary: Capitulo IX: La danza de los petirrojos.
1. Cuando nace un Ángel

_Disclaimer: Los personajes en la historia a continuación no me pertencen, sino que son propiedad de **DC Comics**.__ Y__o__ escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro._

_Nota de la Autora: Esta es una historia que escribí hace mucho tiempo, la cual tenía algo olvidada y que en un arrebato de nostalgia saque del baúl de los recuerdos, le quite un poco el polvo y ahora decidí subir y darle un final. Tal vez el tema parezca algo trillado, pero cuando empece a escribir este fic me resultaba bastante novedoso, solo espero que la disfruten y me den sus opiniones al respecto.  
_

_**Ángel rebelde.**_

**Capítulo I**

_**Cuando nace un Ángel**_.

Hace ya varios años en la época poco después de la separación de los continentes, durante el surgimiento del mundo donde cada nación resurgía de la ineptitud y la ignorancia, había una nación que resaltaba entre todas las demás el nombre de este gran territorio era **"Menchi"**. Una gran extensión de tierra fértil y con una población de enorme cultura e inteligencia que avanzaba a grandes pasos en su desarrollo cultural.

Menchi desde sus comienzos fue gobernada por grandes lideres y el mando fue pasado de generación en generación entre la familia real, pero el más grande gobernante que ha tenido Menchi ha sido al que los emperadores Apoloneo y Atenea llamaron Trigon, su primogénito. Al cumplir la mayoría de edad Trigon contrajo matrimonio con la princesa Arella, de una nación cercana llamada **"Azarath"**. Arella dejo muchas cosas atrás para poder casarse con Trigon, entre ellas a sus padres y su reino. Al morir Apoloneo y Atenea asumieron el poder Trigon como Emperador y Arella como su Emperatriz.

Durante su mandato la nación de Menchi fue más prospera que nunca y los habitantes se sentían contentos y seguros de vivir entre esa sociedad de Menchi. Pasaron diez años desde que Trigon y Arella se volvieron emperadores, ellos vivían en la ciudad de **"Pandor"**, capital de Menchi y como era tradición en la familia real ya era hora de que Arella diera a luz al futuro gobernante de Menchi. Tenía que ser varón y solo podía ser uno, esa era la tradición, no se podían tener mas hijos porque sino la familia caería en desgracia y todos esperaban un varón porque nunca ninguna gobernante había dado a luz a una hembra y pensaban que ya era una cosa del destino y que siempre iba a ser así. Después de tanto pedirle a los dioses, por fin Arella quedo embaraza, para el pueblo de Menchi esa noticia fue motivo de una gran celebración como era costumbre. Pasaron nueve meses y una noche de luna llena la Emperatriz Arella dentro de sus aposentos empezó su trabajo de parto ayudada por la partera real llamada Nonoka y su fiel sirvienta Sizta, y por supuesto su esposo esperaba nervioso el nacimiento de su hijo en la parte de afuera del cuarto siendo acompañado por el sacerdote que bautizaría al niño al nacer.

—¡Puje mi señora! falta muy poco —exclamó Nonoka a la Emperatriz.

—Es que ya no puedo, siento un dolor inmenso —sollozó Arella, a la cual las gotas de sudor les surcaban el rostro mezclándose con algunas lagrimas.

—Usted puede Su Majestad, solo uno mas, respire y puje con fuerza —La animó Sizta usando una voz dulce, mientras la tomaba de la mano con vigor.

Arella pujo con todas sus fuerzas, tanto así, que parecía que le iba a romper la mano a Sizta de la fuerza con la cual la estaba apretando. Por fortuna, todo el esfuerzo de la mujer fue recompensado, y todo el dolor desapareció, siendo remplazado por el alivio de escuchar el llanto de la hija de Menchi.

—Vea mi señora, ya salió, ya ha nacido su bebe —anunció Nonoka jubilosa.

—Nació, ya nació mi hijo, que feliz soy —expresó la Emperatriz llena de dicha, aunque débil y sin aire.

—Se ve muy saludable, Su Majestad —Le informó Sizta sonriente a Arella, quien no podía ver a la criatura por la posición en la que se encontraba.

—Que alegría, díganle a mi esposo que entre para que lo vea, debe ser tan hermoso —requirió Arella posando la cabeza en una almohada que Sizta le mullía para su comodidad.

Nonoka preparo al bebe para que sus padres lo vieran y fuera bautizado, pero los emperadores no contaban con una pequeña sorpresa. Nonoka regresó a la habitación cuando ya Arella estaba más descansada, reposando en su cama arreglada por Sizta, y con su esposo y sacerdote al lado de ella.

—¡Por fin mujer traes a mi hijo!—dijo Trigon emocionado.

—Lo siento mi señor, pero ha cometido una equivocación —habló Nonoka mostrando una sonrisilla sabedora. —Los felicito Mis Majestades, porque son la primera pareja real que ha tenido una niña.

—¿Cómo has dicho, Nonoka? —preguntó Arella sorprendida llevándose la mano al pecho.

—Sí mi señora, no fue niño, es una hembrita encantadora —aclaró la partera hablando tranquilamente —En mi opinión, es igualita a usted, mi señora Arella —Le extendió un cumplido a la Emperatriz.

—Esto es algo insólito, nunca había pasado —comentó El Padre con asombro, más sin mostrar mayor inquietud.

—¿Eso es malo, Padre? ¿que la pareja real tenga mujeres en lugar de hombres? no quiero que mi nación caiga en desgracia —quiso saber Trigon preocupado.

La Emperatriz Arella esperaba la respuesta con la cabeza baja, avergonzada.

—Es cierto que esto nunca había pasado, pero tampoco es una desgracia que hayan tenido una hembrita, eso es una bendición y hace que su reinado sea aun más especial mis señores, ahora ¿Podemos proseguir con el bautizo? —inquirió el cura con tono reconfortante, haciendo que los rostros de los gobernantes se iluminaran.

La niña fue bautizada bajo el nombre de **"Rachel"**, lo cual en la cultura de Menchi significaba _"Aquella que gobierna con buen criterio"_, a Arella este le pareció el nombre más adecuado para su hermosa princesa, la cual era la hija de un reino que sería cada vez más prospero. Además, Nonoka, que tenía raíces gitanas, agregó que entre su gente ese nombre significaba _"Ángel Rebelde"_, por lo tanto creía, que dada la manera tan imprevista en la que había nacido la princesa, esa nombradía era perfecta.

Paso el tiempo y los gobernantes de Menchi se acostumbraron al hecho de tener una bebe en el palacio. El padre, que era el menos convencido al principio, término siendo un esclavo de su hija, la amaba mucho al igual que su madre, para ellos no existía nada más hermoso que su dulce Rachel. Al cumplir Rachel los seis meses de edad, Sizta, que ahora era su nodriza, encontró en unos antiguos registros que se hallaban en la biblioteca del palacio, lo que se debía hacer en caso de que naciera una mujer en la familia real. El pergamino rezaba: _"Al cumplir el año de edad la chica debe ser comprometida con un noble, dicho compromiso seria cumplido después con un matrimonio al alcanzar la mayoría de edad la señorita"_. Los padres de Rachel comenzaron la búsqueda de un buen partido para su hija, fue duro, pero al final encontraron un buen esposo para su niña.

El día que Rachel cumplió su primer año de edad se organizo en el palacio un gran festejo para formalizar el compromiso con el príncipe Richard, el segundo hijo de unos buenos amigos de Trigon y Arella que eran los reyes de la nación vecina de **"Banlleri" **, El Rey John y La Reina Mary, miembros de la reconocida dinastía guerrera de **"Los Grayson"**. Ellos querían lograr que al casarse sus hijos las dos naciones se unieran para formar una sola gran nación. El hijo mayor de los reyes de Banlleri, Roy, quedo descartado como candidato para la princesa de Menchi por ser mucho mayor que Rachel, y porque le había cedido su lugar al trono a su hermano menor Richard, debido a que él quería dedicarse a las fuerzas bélicas de su reino. Richard tenía cuatro años y en realidad no entendía mucho lo que estaba pasando, hasta que vio que de las escaleras bajaba una muchacha que en sus brazos traía una niñita vestida de blanco que usaba una coronita de plata.

—Mira querido Richard, ella es la princesa Rachel que en un futuro será tu esposa —explicó La Reina Mary a su pequeño de cabello color azabache usando una voz cálida.

—¿Me casare con una bebe, mamá? —preguntó intrigado, encontrado bastante extraña la situación.

—No hijo mío, te casaras con la mujer en la que esa bebe se convertirá —esclareció El Rey para su hijo.

—No entiendo —pronunció con semblante serio el principito.

—Déjalo Mary, el pobre no entiende de que se trata todo esto, solo es un niño, ya llegará el tiempo en que lo comprenda —Restó importancia jovialmente la Emperatriz Arella. —Sizta trae a Rachel para que juegue un rato con Richard, mientras nosotros socializamos con los invitados —ordenó de forma amable la gobernante que iba del brazo de su marido.

Los reyes de Banlleri y los emperadores de Menchi, se retiraron a otra parte del salón dejando a los niños con Sizta. Richard curioso, se acercó a la niña para verla bien.

—Es una linda bebe —dijo sonriéndole a Rachel de manera simpática, para luego tomar su manito cariñosamente para hacerle gracias.

—Creo que le agradas príncipe Richard —dice Sizta observando como Rachel le sonreía al niño —Ella no es risa fácil, es una mujercita muy seria —jugueteo la sirvienta haciéndole cosquillas a la princesa en el cuello para que soltara una adorable carcajada de bebe.

—No me gustan que me digan príncipe Richard, solo soy un niño, por favor llámame Dick así me dice mi hermano mayor —pidió Su Pequeña Excelencia cordialmente. — ¿Cómo sabes que le simpatizo? Aun es muy joven y no sabe nada —razonó el joven Dick.

—Te sorprendería saber lo inteligente que es —respondió Sizta haciéndose la misteriosa.

Dick detallo la manita que le sostenía con fuerza uno de sus dedos y luego reparo en la mirada atenta y sonrisa alegre de la niña.

—Creo que sí es muy inteligente —aceptó dedicándole otra sonrisa a la bebe.

La fiesta culminó en buenos términos, aunque Rachel fue llevada a su habitación mucho antes de que los reyes de Banlleri y su hijo se retiraran, dado que se quedo dormida profundamente a tempranas horas. Ella no volvería a ver a su prometido sino hasta después de mucho tiempo.


	2. Todos los Ángeles tienen su Estrella

**Capítulo II  
****  
**_**Todos los Ángeles tienen su Estrella.**_

Pasaron seis años desde esa fiesta y a la princesa Rachel ya no le celebraban el compromiso, sino el cumplir sus siete años de vida con otra celebración en su honor que se realizaba a las afueras del palacio. La fiesta era perfecta, tan solo faltaba un detalle: **"la invitada de honor"**, a la cual su nana se proponía despertar para que bajara al festejo.

La niña se encontraba hecha un bojotico en su enorme cama y dormía plácidamente en la oscuridad de su habitación hasta que Sizta, su nana, abrió las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz del sol al cuarto, acto seguido fue y zarandeo a Rachel para que despertara. Por toda respuesta Rachel solo se coloco una almohada en la cabeza, demostrando su incomodidad.

—¿Qué quieres Sizta? que no ves que estoy durmiendo —dijo con la cara enterrada en el colchón, malhumorada.

—¡Princesa despierte!, ya es tarde y tiene que bajar al festejo de su cumpleaños por lo cual la felicito mi niña Rachel —habló y felicitó la criada.

Rachel se quitó la almohada de la cabeza y se sentó en la cama.

—No quiero bajar, odio esas fiestas, mis padres no saben hacer otra cosa que fiestas ¡Ash...! —Se quejó la princesa — ¿Y qué si es mi cumpleaños? No le veo sentido a celebrar que estoy un paso más cerca de morir.

—Mi niña Rachel ¡No diga eso! Que los dioses me la amparen y me la favorezcan —pronunció Sizta acalorada.

Rachel simplemente se volvió a tirar en la cama y se subió las mantas.

—Princesa Rachel esa no es la conducta que debe tomar ante estos asuntos, ahora se me para o le hecho un balde de agua fría encima —dijo Sizta autoritariamente.

Rachel se incorporó rápidamente.

—No te atreverías —Se atrevió Rachel a poner en duda.

—Sabe que yo si lo hago, no soy cualquier sirvienta a la que puede manipular mi niña, soy su cuidadora y usted va a bajar a esa fiesta —argumentó la mujer con dulce firmeza, colocando los brazos en jarra.

—Esta bien, Nana —murmuró Rachel cruzándose de brazos molesta.

Sizta le sonrió y la cargo hasta el baño, traía una cara de fastidio de aquí a pequín. Le quito el camisón de dormir y la metió en la gran bañera del baño llena de burbujas y luego le hecho un poco de agua encima provocando que Rachel tiritara de frío.

—¡Esta helada! —exclamó Rachel.

—Estaría caliente si se hubiera levantado temprano —resolvió Sizta mientras le lavaba el cabello.

Después del baño Sizta seco a la niña y le coloco la ropa, un lindo y muy, pero muy abultado vestido color azul celeste. Por supuesto primero le coloco un fondo y un armador. Rachel odiaba los vestidos de fiesta. Luego le coloco las zapatillas del mismo color del traje, le recogió el largo cabello en dos colitas como siempre lo hacia, las colas tenían pequeños diamantes. La maquillo levemente y por ultimo ubicó la corona de la pequeña en su cabeza. Sizta la saco a arrastras del cuarto y la llevo a las afueras del palacio en un carruaje.

Cuando llegaron al hermoso prado donde se celebraba el cumpleaños de la princesa, bajaron del carruaje agarradas de la mano y fueron directo hacia los padres de Rachel, pero obvio, tuvieron que primero pasar por una multitud de personas a la cuales Rachel tuvo que detenerse a saludar educadamente, otra cosa que no le gustaba hacer para nada.

—Salude, sonría y asiente con la cabeza —Le susurraba Sizta de manera que solo ella pudiera escuchar, mostrando ella una amplia sonrisa.

—Si sonrió más mi cara se deformara —dijo Rachel usando el mismo tono que su niñera.

Cuando por fin logran llegar ante los padres de Rachel, El Emperador y La Emperatriz de Menchi, Trigon y Arella, Sizta se arrodilla y hace una alabanza mientras que Rachel hizo una menuda reverencia alzando las puntas de su vestido.

—Hija, hasta que llegas te estábamos esperando desde hace tiempo —habló su madre con su habitual tono sereno, recibiéndola con un beso en la mejilla.

—Fue mi culpa mi señora, no la quería despertar —Se echó la culpa Sizta para que Rachel no tuviera problemas.

—Mal hecho Sizta, se ve mal que la princesa no llegue a tiempo a los eventos sociales en su honor —La reprendió Arella sin levantar la voz.

—No se repetirá mi señora Arella —dijo Sizta bajando la cabeza obediente.

—Se que puedo contar con eso, Sizta —concedió sin mostrar molestia alguna. —Mira hija, todos han venido a festejar tu cumpleaños —dijo La Emperatriz a su hija alegremente.

Trigon tomó a su hija en brazos y se la colocó en el hombro. Él era un hombre grande y fuerte al que el peso de su hija le era insignificante.

—Gracias a todos por haber venido a la fiesta de mi única y querida hija, Rachel, y también quiero agradecerles por sus magníficos regalos —Se dirigió Trigon a toda la raza de buena cuna que estaba presente.

El Emperador giró sobre sí mismo y dejo ver a Rachel la montaña de cajas con envolturas brillantes, cada una más grande que la otra, que conformaban su montón de presentes.

—Los nuestros están en casa hija, ahora diles a los demás lo feliz que estas —Le dijo en voz baja a Rachel.

Rachel contorsiono su cara en una sonrisa nerviosa, no le gustaba hablar en publico, además que tenía un encuentro de emociones por dentro, la primera, era el trauma de ver tal exageración de regalos y la segunda el hecho de que esperaba que alguno le gustara.

—Este... gracias...este... son lindos...grandes... y brillantes...gracias por venir a mi fiesta y... que la disfruten —habló entrecordamente por buscar las palabras adecuadas y finalizó mostrando su mejor sonrisa, la cual la hacia verse más atemorizante que linda.

De cualquier forma todos la aplaudieron como si acabara de pronunciar un inspirador discurso.

—Debes mejorar tu dicción, hija —sugirió el padre a su hija bajándosela de su hombro. —Tendré que decirle a Sizta que lo hable con tu maestro de oratoria —pensó en voz alta —Ahora ve con tu madre, que yo debo atender algunos asuntos con los reyes de Sagostia —La deja luego de darle un beso en la frente.

Arella tomó de la mano a su hija y se la llevó caminando hacia tres personas.

—Te quiero presentar a unos amigos hija —informó Arella.

—¿A quienes esta vez mamá? —preguntó Rachel sin mucho animo, a cada momento le presentaban gente nueva.

—Al Barón y La Baronesa de Tamaran, el estado de mayor producción de gemas que tiene Menchi, soy muy amiga de La Baronesa desde hace mucho tiempo, además vinieron con su hija, te caería bien una amiga con quien jugar para que no te aburras en las fiestas —manifestó La Emperatriz con tranquilidad.

—¿Amiga? ¿Qué es eso? —inquirió la niña burlándose de su madre.

—¡Rachel! —exclamó Arella mirándola reprobatoriamente.

—Disculpa madre, solo era una broma —Se excusó la princesa recobrando la compostura.

Su madre simplemente rodó los ojos y le sonrió, mostrándole que no estaba molesta.

Llegaron y se encontraron cara a cara con los tres individuos, muy bien vestidos, ambos adultos portaban anillos idénticos en su mano izquierda, de oro macizo y con una gran piedra roja.

—Hola Arella, tanto tiempo sin verte, te presento a mi esposo, Myan —saludó la mujer de larga cabellera negra, alta y de esbelta figura señalando con ambas manos a su marido, el cual era pelirrojo y corpulento.

—Mucho gusto Mi Emperatriz, es un honor haber sido invitados a tal evento —agradeció Myan reverenciando a Arella.

—El honor es mío de que hayan venido, veo que la gitana ya es toda una señora de sociedad —dijo usando un tono misterioso, mirando a su amiga con complicidad.

Ambas rieron armoniosamente.

—Sí, hace tanto que me separé de mi comuna —expresó la eludida en un tono un tanto nostálgico. —Pero yo por Myan hubiera dejado cualquier cosa —admitió mirando con cariño a su marido. —Mira Arella, te presento a mi hija —indicó la pelinegra con orgullo.

—Ustedes platiquen mientras yo saludo al parlamento de Menchi, discúlpenme —inclinó la cabeza a su esposa —Querida —Luego se inclinó hacia adelante completamente para Arella —Su Majestad —Y dicho eso se marcho a donde estaban reunidos un grupos de hombres mayores charlando con copas en mano.

—Para ver a la niña, debe ser tan hermosa como tú —dijo Arella amablemente.

Una niña, bastante alta para su edad se ocultaba tras el vestido de su madre.

—Ella es tímida —explicó la mujer algo apenada —Su nombre es Korian, entre mi gente ese nombre significa _"Estrella de fuego" _pensé que la dotaría de carácter en un futuro, por favor hija saludo a La Emperatriz, se educada —ordenó a su hija.

Con eso Korian salió de su escondite, llevaba puesto un vestido igual de abultado que el de Rachel, tenía guantes hasta los codos de color lila igual que su vestido, el largo cabello rojizo suelto adornado con un bonito cintillo de zafiros, la niña sonrió.

—Un placer conocerla, Mi Emperatriz —saludó haciendo una elegante reverencia, colocando un pie frente a ella y agachándose un poco.

—Que linda es tu hija Luany, ella es la mía, Rachel, la cumpleañera —presentó Arella.

—Mucho gusto a ambas y gracias por asistir a mi celebración —dijo Rachel rápidamente, mostrando educación.

—Es tan segura cuando habla, debe de tener un carácter fuerte —observó La Baronesa.

—Ni te lo imaginas —soltó Arella suspirando resignada.

—Ojalá mi hija fuera un poco así, Kory es tan dulce —confesó Luany con fingida preocupación.

Ambas mujeres rieron, Korian le dedicó una sonrisa a Rachel, la cual le respondió levantando una ceja extrañada del gesto.

—Dejemos que se conozcan, mientras hablamos, te tengo que contar muchas cosas —propuso Luany colgándose del brazo de Arella.

—Yo igual, sabes que la inundación del año pasado causo... —Se fueron hablando animadamente.

Las niñas se quedaron ahí, paradas y mirándose.

—Hola —habló primero Korian.

—Hola —respondió Rachel cautelosa.

—¿Cuántos años estas cumpliendo? —Se aventuró a preguntarle la pelirroja sin dejarse intimidar por aquella seriedad que mostraba Rachel.

—Siete ¿Y tú cuántos tienes? —devolvió Rachel siguiendo la conversación.

—El mes pasado cumplí siete, que lindo somos de la misma edad —saltó Korian emocionada, pero inmediato se cubrió la boca y se sonrojó un poquito por haber tenido tal arranque.

Rachel le mostró una sonrisa de lado, esa niña... le agradaba, o algo así, le provocaba curiosidad, porque era más espontanea que los pocos niños que había llegado a conocer hasta ese momento, normalmente eran todos muy rígidos, parecía que ensayaran todo lo que decían y se la pasaban mirando para atrás a ver que les indicaban sus padres. Eran aburridos y faltos de carácter.

—Me gusta tu vestido —Halagó Rachel a Korian, ella era una niña de pocas palabras, así que la hija del Barón y La Baronesa debería sentirse de verdad reconfortada.

Rachel era una princesa, por lo tanto, se estaba criando en un mundo donde todo lo que salía de su boca era digno de aplaudir.

—Es tafetán y a mí me gusta el tuyo —Fue la simple y amable respuesta de la niña, sin agradecimientos de más y sin parecer una aduladora desesperada.

—Es de ceda.

—Me encanta la ceda, pero a veces me da picazón —admitió Korian haciendo un gestó muy gracioso.

—Yo estoy aguantando las ganas de rascarme en frente toda esta gente —reveló Rachel riendo un poco.

—Eres muy graciosa —dijo a Korian a Rachel.

—Eres la primera que lo dice —expresó la princesa, algo agradada —¿Sabes? Como soy la princesa por lo general las personas suelen ser extremadamente respetuosas conmigo, me tratan de superior, pero tú te comportas con mucha naturalidad y me tratas de igual, y admito que eso me resulta refrescante, no tengo que ser hipócrita contigo —comentó extendiéndole confianza a la pelirroja.

—¿Quieres jugar? —propuso Korian de repente, sin decir nada sobre lo que Rachel le acababa de decir.

—¿Cómo jugar?, si con este armador no me puede ni mover —dijo fastidiada.

—Yo tampoco, pero si nos alejamos un poco nos los podremos quitar para jugar, por allá, debajo de las mesas —insinuó la hija del Barón de Tamaran.

—Me gusta como piensas, niña —Se animó Rachel mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Ya sabes que me llamo Korian, pero dime Kory, suena mejor.

—De acuerdo, Kory —dijo Rachel conforme.

Así las dos traviesas se escabulleron de la fiesta hasta otro prado cercano, aunque antes se escondieron bajo una mesa de largo mantel para despojarse de las zapatillas, los armadores y los adornos en el cabello. Se dedicaron a correr por el amplio campo de flores silvestres, descalzas, con el cabello suelto, rasgando y ensuciando los vestidos, pero entre tanta diversión, ensuciarse no les preocupaba mucho. En un invento de Rachel, agarró y se montó en una gran roca. Todo parecía inofensivo y Kory se disponía a subirse con ella, pero inesperadamente Rachel perdió el equilibrio con un poco de brisa que sopló y se fue de espaldas por el risco hasta que cayó en la laguna que había abajo, de inmediato Kory se alarmo toda y salió corriendo a buscar ayuda deseando que a Rachel no le hubiera pasado nada.


	3. Entre un Ángel y un Gitano

**Capítulo III**

**Entre un Ángel y un Gitano.**

Rachel cayó al agua, y llego a lo mas profundo de la laguna, asustada y sin saber nadar se estaba ahogando y no sabía que hacer, pero cuando estaba apunto de perder el conocimiento sintió que unas manos la tomaban de la cintura y la subían a la superficie. Cuando por fin salió su salvador la llevo a la orilla para que respirará y se le pasara el susto que había llevado. Después de que se calmó, observó a quien la había rescatado, era un niño igual que ella, pero este se veía más grande, era blanco, algo tostado por el sol, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes muy brillantes y expresivos, él la miró con curiosidad ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Estas bien, niña? —preguntó preocupado, acercándose a Rachel.

—Sí —respondió ella de inmediato recuperando la calma. —Gracias por salvarme la vida, joven —retribuyó la princesa. El hecho de haber estado a punto de ahogarse no es motivo para perder las buenas costumbres.

—No debes agradecerme nada, da gracias a la buena fortuna por colocarme en el lugar correcto en el momento oportuno —explicó el chiquillo con un aire de misticismo a la vez que sonreía. —Hola, me llamo Bestian ¿Y tú? —interrogó a Rachel charlando tranquilamente.

—Me llamo Rachel —contestó ella sin revelar más detalles de su identidad por precaución. Además, la gente se volvía muy pesada con el tema de ser la princesa.

—Bien, entonces Rachel ¿Acaso estas tan loca como para lanzarte de ese peñasco? —indagó Bestian riendo de su deducción.

—No estoy loca, tonto —agregó Rachel luego de pensar en un insulto que expresara su disgusto por haber sido comparada con un individuo fuera de sus facultades —No lo hice apropósito, me caí de la roca —explicó con tonito antipático, como si aquello fuera algo obvio.

—¿Yo soy el tonto?, pero si tú eres la que hace tonterías como caerse de las rocas —rebatió el de rizos dorados llegándose velozmente a estar cara a cara con Rachel, ella se sobresalto con la cercanía.

Él niño no dijo nada más, solo se quedo mirándola un momento, examinándola, para luego sin previo aviso levantar y mirar bajo la gran falda del vestido de Rachel.

—¡POR LA DIOSA AZAR¡ ¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES? —gritó la niña totalmente sonrojada volviendo a poner su falda como estaba. Claro esta, Bestian no vio nada inapropiado, solo su enagua, que además cubría su larga ropa interior. Aunque igual para Rachel eso era muy bochornoso.

—Buscaba a los fenómenos del circo, pensaba que estaban bajo esa gran carpa que llevas puesta —bromeó Bestian tirándose al suelo a reír.

—¿Cómo te atreves? No te rías, este vestido vale más que esos trapos que llevas puestos —reclamó Rachel indignada.

El niño llevaba puesta una vestimenta que a la princesa de Menchi se le antojaba muy inapropiada y que jamás había visto llevar a alguien, pantalones hasta la rodilla deshilachados en los bordes, una camisa blanca manchada y arrugada, de mangas cortas con los botones sin abrochar y por fuera del pantalón, completado el atuendo con una pañoleta verde amarrada a su cabeza.

—¿Y qué?, la ropa es para cubrirse lo necesario, no para intentar competir con un pavo real —resolvió el rubio sin darle importancia alguna al asunto.

Rachel se sentía intrigada por aquel niño, él era diferente a todas las personas que había conocido, al parecer no le importaba nada, andaba solo por ahí usando frases extrañas; eso a ella le parecía muy raro y a la vez fascinante.

—¿En serio te llamas Bestian? Nunca había escuchado un nombre parecido —Le habló preparada para escuchar su respuesta atentamente sin dejar que él se diera cuenta de su curiosidad.

—Eso es porque entre mi gente se usan nombres diferentes a los de Menchi, soy parte de una tribu gitana y mi nombre es único, significa _"Él que lleva la bestia interior"_, mi tribu esta de paso por la capital de la nación, armamos el campamento no muy lejos de este lugar —ilustró Bestian a la pequeña.

—¿Eres un verdadero gitano? —Desde siempre Rachel había oído hablar sobre los gitanos, había leído sobre ellos, y eran un tema común en las conversaciones, pero nunca había conocido a una de esas peculiares personas en realidad, hasta ese momento.

—Corrección, príncipe gitano, soy el segundo en la fila para asumir el mando de la manada —explicó caminando en torno a Rachel, al parecer Bestian no podía quedarse quieto mucho tiempo —Tengo una hermana mayor, llamada Karen, pero todos le decimos Abeja, porque es súper mandona y altanera, se cree la Abeja Reina porque se toma muy en serio lo de que algún día ella tendrá que llevarle las luces a nuestra tribu, pero es obvio que son cosas suyas, porque para eso falta aun mucho tiempo, es decir; no es como si madre, que es la líder actual, fuera a morir mañana ¿No crees? ¿Tú que opinas?

—Bueno, yo opinó que una princesa debe irse preparando desde muy temprana edad para asumir sus roles en el futuro —pensó Rachel en voz alta sin ver a Bestian, como si estuviera sopesando otra posibilidad. —Entonces si tú eres… Un príncipe —habló lentamente sin poder entender como un príncipe podía ir por ahí vestido con esos harapos —Tu madre sería la Reina Gitana ¿no?

—Aja, sí —confirmó Bestian pensando que Rachel debía ser un poco lenta para conectar ideas.

—¿Y tu padre? Dijiste que tu madre era la líder actual, pero no dijiste nada de tu padre ¿Acaso las gitanas pueden gobernar sin tener un hombre que las represente? —Mientras más le explicaban a Rachel todo se le hacía más anormal. Tenía sed de saber y de comparar unas costumbres con otras.

—Así como gobernar, suena algo grande y estricto, no es tan así —aclaró el niño, ya empezando al confundirse un poco también. —Es más como ser un guía, y la verdad es que normalmente ese guía es un hombre, pero desafortunadamente mi padre desapareció hace un año sin dejar rastro y nos ha sido imposible averiguar que paso con él, las cartas no le auguran nada bueno, pero nosotros no perdemos las esperanzas de encontrarlo —dijo lleno de animo —Es por eso que como él falta mi madre asumió el liderazgo sola, esa es la regla, _"La mujer deberá ir al frente sola si su hombre no puede hacerlo" _—recitó Bestian.

—Una mujer sola en el poder, que idea tan descabellada, aunque debo admitir que no suena nada mal —habló Rachel para sí misma incrédula.

A ese punto ya Bestian no escuchaba a Rachel, estaba ocupado quitándose la ropa para ponerla a secar sobre una piedra a la que le daba bien el sol.

—¡¿Qué haces ahora? —exclamó Rachel alarmada tapándose los ojos.

Bestian, que ahora anda nada más que con unos calzoncillos algo gastados se dio la vuelta para hablarle.

—Yo no vine aquí a salvarte, vine a darme un baño en la laguna, hace mucho calor.

—No puedo ver a nadie desnudo —explicó todavía tapándose los ojos con las manos.

—Mi madre dice que los puritanos serán los primeros en ir tras la tentación de la carne —Le dijo seriamente a Rachel —Aunque yo realmente no se que significa eso —admitió sobándose la nuca y soltando otra carcajada —Además no estoy desnudo, y si ese fuera el caso ¡Que importa! Tengo diez años, somos niños, no tenemos mucho que esconder —analizó como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

Bestian se tiro de chapuzón a la laguna y levanto mucha agua dejando a Rachel todavía más mojada de lo que estaba.

—¡Es que me la pagas, niño! —dictaminó molesta por seguir empapada.

Rachel se quito el vestido, porque al estar mojado le resultaba muy pesado y podía moverse, se quedó solo con el fondo, que era una bata corta sin mangas que cubría lo demás, y con cuidado fue a meterse en el agua.

—Yo no se nadar, así que no te alejes mucho Bestian —Le advirtió a su compañero algo asustada, deteniéndose en un punto donde el agua le llegaba a la cintura.

—¡Ven! yo te enseño, amiga —Se ofreció dulce y amablemente el gitanillo.

Toma a Rachel de las manos y la fue llevando poco a poco al centro de la laguna. En cuestión de minutos la niña ya estaba nadando mejor de lo que se esperaba, así que empezaron a jugar en el agua, completamente ajenos a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Eso es una de las cosas buenas de ser niño, que en cuestión de segundos de conocer a alguien asumes que es tu mejor amigo, y aquellos niños eran los mejor amigos en ese momento. Pero su juego se vio interrumpido en cuanto escucharon una explosión, Rachel asustada se tomó de la mano de Bestian para que la ayudara a salir del agua. El niño volvió a colocar su ropa deprisa y Rachel se disponía a ponerse su vestido, cuando de repente, del bosque aparecieron varios guardias del palacio montando a caballo, rodeándolos.

—Hemos encontrado a la niña, agárrenla y llévenla a un lugar seguro, ese mocoso es uno de ellos pudo hacerle daño —vociferó el que comandaba a los hombres.

Al instante Rachel fue sujetada por uno de ellos y montada con él en el caballo, intento soltarse de su agarre, pero le fue inútil.

—¡Suéltenme! ¡Es una orden! dejen a mi amigo en paz, él no me ha hecho nada —gritó.

Otros guardias habían tomado a Bestian y lo sujetaban con rudeza.

—¡Déjenme brutos! yo no he tocado a esa chiquilla —Se defendió furioso.

—¡Déjenlo!, ¡Suéltenlo!, ¡Bestian!

Pero sus órdenes fueron silenciadas por el galope de los caballos de la guardia real, y ella, desde el caballo, veía como se alejaba su amigo.

* * *

_Supongo que ya saben quien es Bestian, pero por si a las moscas lo dire: **Bestian**= **Chico Bestia**._


	4. Tirar una piedra a una paloma

**Capítulo IV  
**_**  
**__**Tirar una piedra a una paloma:  
El comienzo de una guerra**_**.**

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? —exigía saber Rachel, ese comportamiento tan raro por parte de los soldados la ponía nerviosa.

—Durante la fiesta los invitados han sido atacados por los gitanos, nos tomaron por sorpresa, nunca nos hubiéramos imaginado nada igual, la guardia junto con sus padres y algunos otros nobles guerreros han dado la cara para pelear, pero igual hubo muchos heridos entre ellos su madre, Princesa —explicó el guardia seriamente.

—¿Los gitanos? pero si esa gente es pacífica —dijo Rachel sin comprender, y luego pensó en su madre, ¿Qué le había pasado a su madre?

—Todos creíamos eso, pero ahora nos han demostrado lo contrario y esta debe ser la verdadera cara de esas personas, salvajes, lo debimos haber sospechado desde un principio por sus costumbres tan extrañas, no sabemos que tribu fue la que nos atacó exactamente, pero los estamos buscando —anunció con temple el soldado.

Después de escuchar aquello Rachel inmediatamente pensó en Bestian y sintió mucha confusión y tristeza. Llegaron rápidamente al palacio, en el transcurso del camino había comenzado a llover. Rachel fue recibida por Sizta, quien la esperaba con una capa para cubrirla y cara de preocupación en la entrada.

—Mi niña Rachel ¿se encuentra bien?, yo estaba demás de angustiada —dijo abrazando a la niña.

—Sí, estoy bien Sizta —aseguró Rachel sintiendo que Sizta la apretaba como sino creyera que estaba ahí —Quiero ver a mi madre Sizta, los guardias me dijeron que estaba herida ¿Ya la han curado? llévame a su habitación de seguro querrá verme —pidió Rachel tranquilamente, sin imaginarse siquiera lo mal que estaba su madre, en su mente infantil era probable que pensara que nada podía dañar a sus padres.

Sizta miro con lastima a la pequeña inocente sin que ella se percatara.

—Claro Princesa, la llevare con su madre —dijo la nana mostrando una sonrisa triste.

Sizta subió con Rachel y algunos guardias a los aposentos de La Emperatriz. Todos estaba en completo silencio lo que le permitió a Rachel escuchar con claridad los gritos que daba alguién en un pasillo que estaban próximos a pasar, y fue en el momento en que lo hicieron que divisó la figura de su amiga Kory, la dueña de esos gritos; estaba bañada en llanto tratando de abrir una puerta a golpes mientras dos sirvientas luchaban por contenerla.

—Kory —pronunció Rachel que quería ir a ver que le pasaba, pero Sizta la obligó con suavidad a que siguieran con su camino. —Pero ¿qué...

—Luego le explicare —Fue todo con lo que se excusó la nodriza.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la habitación real, el panorama que vio la niña no era nada alentador. Su padre estaba sentado en una silla tapándose el ojo izquierdo con un bulto de trapos ensangrentados, era la primera vez que Rachel veía a su padre con una apariencia tan lastimera y derrotada. Detrás de él estaba el médico de la familia, aparentemente tratando de que El Emperador le dejara ver la herida, pero él se negaba.

—¿Padre, qué te han hecho? —chilló Rachel soltándose de la mano de Sizta para correr al regazo de su padre.

—¡Mi niñita, estas viva! —exclamó en tono ahogado, pero emocionado, abrazando a Rachel con la mano que tenía libre. —Pensaba que te había perdido a ti también —dijo tristemente aliviado.

Rachel se separó un poco de su padre y lo miró compungida.

—¿Y mamá? —preguntó temerosa de la respuesta.

Trigon hizo el intento, pero no le salieron las palabras, por ello solo levanto su mano y señaló a su hija que fuera hasta la cama. Rachel camino lentamente hasta su madre, las finas cortinas blancas de la cama estaban corridas y Rachel solo las abrió lo suficiente para poder subirse a la cama y sentarse junto a su madre, la cual estaba tendida en el medio de la cama, completamente palida, con el abdomen cubierto por un montón de vendajes que tenían una mancha de sangre que cada vez se hacia más grande; una hemorragia incontenible, del otro lado de La Emperetriz se encontraba una criada colocándole paños de agua fresca en la cabeza.

—Madre —susurró Rachel tomándole delicadamente la mano a su mamá, temiendo terminar de romperla.

Arella abrió los ojos con dificultad y le sonrió levemente a su hija.

—Mi niña, me alegra tanto que estés bien —habló casi sin fuerzas. —Ahora me puedo ir tranquila —dijo serenamente.

—¿Irte? ¿A dónde? —inquirió Rachel llena de miedo, con los ojos vidriosos.

—A un lugar que esta muy lejos y que es muy hermoso —dijo Arella como si le contará un cuento a su hija, le acarició el cabello como pudo y agregó —Sera mejor que te de tu regalo de cumpleaños ahora.

—Yo solo quiero que te pongas bien, madre —lloró quedamente Rachel, acurrucándose en el hombro de Arella.

Arella le siguió acariciando el cabello intentando consolarla,_ «Como me apena el verte llorar, toma mi mano, siéntela, yo te protejo de cualquier cosa, no llores más aquí estoy» _le cantó a Rachel volviendo a tomarla de la mano y luego deshaciendo el agarre dejando una cadena en la pequeña mano de la niña.

—¿Madre, por qué me das tu collar favorito? —preguntó La Princesa examinando la prenda a la vez que las lagrimas corrían lentamente por sus mejillas.

La cadena era larga, hecha de fino oro blanco y de ella colgaba un medallón redondo, que en el borde tenía grabados unos símbolos que poseían pequeñas piedras de aguamarina incrustadas, y en medio del círculo había un flecha que giraba cuando Rachel movía el collar, decorada con las mismas gemas que los signos a su alrededor.

—Ahora es tuyo, Mi Ángel, yo ya no lo necesito a donde voy —razonó la mujer hablando con suavidad. —Ese no es un simple collar Rachel, tu abuela Atenea me lo heredó cuando me convertí en una hija de Menchi al casarme con tu padre, lo llamaba _"El corazón de Menchi"_y me contó una historia sobre el. Me dijo que toda Emperatriz debía tenerlo, debido a que con su ayuda seria capaz de guiar siempre por el buen camino a su pueblo, porque una soberana que escucha a su corazón y al de su gente nunca tienes dudas de sus decisiones. También me dijo, que el medallón tiene dos hermanos, cuyo paradero se desconoce, pero que si alguna vez Menchi necesitara realmente la ayuda de su corazón, los tres collares encontraran la forma de reunirse y, según la leyenda, se desatara un gran poder que ayudara a las dueñas de cada parte del corazón a combatir y vencer a aquello que amenace con perturbar la paz de esta tierra. —concluyó La Emperatriz con un hilo de voz.

—¿Qué significan estos signos? —indagó Rachel, ya que jamás había visto los símbolos que estaban en el medallón.

—Más adelante, el mismo te lo dirá —dijo misteriosamente Arella.

De repente la mujer tuvo una terrible oleada de dolor, que la hizo gemir y toser sangre, manchando la cama aun más de lo que estaba.

—¡MAMÁ!

—No me queda tiempo Rachel, solo quiero que siempre recuerdes que sin importar lo que pase yo siempre estaré contigo y que siempre te cuidaré, ahora tú serás la nueva suprema gobernante de nuestra nación y la dueña de esta responsabilidad —dijo levantando el medallón desesperadamente, tratando de buscar fuerzas, pero su brazo de inmediato volvió a caer. —Te amo, Mi Ángel —respiró sus ultimas palabras La Emperatriz de Menchi, para luego partir para siempre de aquel plano.

Rachel se había quedado helada, mirando a su madre con las pupilas dilatadas, la criada que segundos atras colocaba los paños de agua en la frente de su señora ahora le cerraba los ojos con delicadeza. Rachel no podía creer que su madre acabara de morir, de inmediato sintió un horrible dolor en el pecho, como si su corazón se partiera en dos, en pedazos fríos que se encogían en su interior y las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos no tenían control alguno.

—¡Madre! ¡Madre, por favor no te vayas! ¡Te necesitamos, madre! ¡MADRE!—gritaba Rachel totalmente desconsolada zarandeando el cadáver de su madre.

—Guardias —llamó El Emperador atormentado una vez que supo que Arella había muerto —Llévense a mi hija a su cuarto y también a lo otra niña, Sizta quiero que las alistes para el funeral —ordenó en tono sepulcral.

—Como diga Mi Señor —acató Sizta cubriéndose la cara con un pañuelo para secar sus lagrimas —Traigan a Rachel, por favor y búsquenme a Korian.

Rachel gritaba a todo pulmón mientras se la llevaban a la fuerza de la habitación.

—¡MADRE! DEJENME, QUIERO ESTAR CON MI MADRE, ¡SULTENME, DEJENME CON ELLA!

Horas después se realizó el funeral de La Emperatriz Arella y los dos nobles que habían entregado su vida por proteger a la corona y a su hija, El Barón y La Baronesa de Tamaran, los padres de Kory. Las niñas bajaron junto con Sizta, ambas estaban vestidas de negro y sin muchos adornos, la niña de Tamaran lloraba con desaforado dolor, pero Rachel ya no lloraba, llevaba su tristeza en silencio, se sentía seca. En el funeral, estaba reunida toda la raza, afligida, y todo el lugar estaba cubierto de flores que dejaban caer gotas que habían agarrado a la lluvia, era como si ellas también llorarán.

—Hoy es un día triste para Menchi, porque nos hemos reunido para dar el ultimo adiós a una gran gobernante de esta tierra, La Emperatriz Arella, esposa de Trigon y madre de Rachel, y a dos grandes guerreros nobles a la corona, muy estimados por nuestra soberana, El Barón y La Baronesa Myan y Luany de Tamaran, padres de Korian, ellos pelearon valientemente por su reino, por su gente y sus memorias deben ser honradas y recordadas con respeto —expresó el sacerdote con pesar.

Al decir esas ultimas palabras, los ataúdes empezaron a descender.

—NO —gritó Kory tratando de lanzarse sobre los féretros de sus padres.

Los guardias la contuvieron al instante.

—Quiero ir con mis padres, me quiero morir con ellos, ¡No entienden! ¡No me queda nada!—gritaba la pelirroja a todo pulmón.

En ese momento Rachel le paso la mano por la cabeza y le acaricio el pelo demostrándole su apoyo, porque la verdad era, que aunque ella parecía distante, la invadía el mismo dolor que ha Kory. Ese gesto calmo un poco a la pequeña tamaraniana.

—Sizta, llévate a las niñas a la habitación de Rachel, ya fue suficiente —ordenó Trigon sin poder soportar más aquella escena.

—Sí Señor.

—Y por favor explicale a la pequeña de Tamaran cual será su destino de ahora en adelante —agregó antes de que Sizta fuera por las niñas.

Una vez en la habitación de Rachel, Sizta preparo a las dos tristes niñas para dormir, las metió en la cama y les empezó a conversar para distraerlas.

—Ya pequeñas —Les habló dulcemente —Es normal que estén tristes, pero tienen que entender que estas cosas pasan y no se puede hacer nada. Korian, ahora vas a vivir aquí en el palacio con nosotros y serás tratada igual que en tu casa, ahora eres la dama de compañía de Rachel, bueno, damita —Se corrigió simpáticamente —Veras, en breve toda la fortuna de tu familia pasara a una de las bóvedas acorazadas del Emperador, él velara por multiplicar ese dinero del cual tú podrás disponer en cuanto cumplas la mayoría de edad, El Emperador también vera que te cases con un buen partido y te eduques bien, que cuidara de ti fue uno de los últimos deseos de La Emperatriz antes de morir —reveló Sizta.

—No quiero vivir de la caridad, quiero irme a mi casa —riñó Kory dolida.

—Trate de entender, niña.

—No me digas niña, esclava, mi nombre es Korian —La regañó, tenía los ojos verdes enrojecidos de tanto llorar.

—Kory calma, se que la gente de Tamaran es algo ortodoxa, pero ella es mi nodriza y te pediré que las trates con respeto ya que ahora se encargara también de ti —Le dijo Rachel severamente.

—Le daré tiempo, ya se acostumbrara a mí, niña Kory —manifestó optimista la cuidadora.

—Kory ¿Tu madre era gitana? —Rachel había querido hacerle esa pregunta Kori desde el funeral.

La eludida desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, miraba como nuevamente la lluvia resbalaba por los cristales, meditando su respuesta.

—Sí, mi madre nació en una tribu gitana en Azarath, de ahí se conocían ella y tu madre —comenzó a contar la niña —Pero aunque antes las relaciones entre gitanos y civiles eran aceptadas y llevaderas, igual había reglas, un gitano no se puede unir a un noble, ni viceversa, pero mis padres se enamoraron y querían estar juntos, por eso la comuna de mi madre la renegó por querer a un uniformado, eran una tribu muy arraigada en sus costumbres. Así que mi madre se fue con mi padre a Tamaran donde se bautizo como hija de Menchi y de esa manera se pudo casar con él y recibir el título de Baronesa —Kory concluyó, he hizo una pausa antes de agregar —Nunca conocí a mis abuelos maternos y antes tenía curiosidad de saber como eran, pero ahora... No quiero saber nada sobre esa gente, yo soy descendiente de una noble cuna, mi madre era una gran mujer, no una salvaje traicionera, ni yo tampoco lo soy —dictaminó Kory de manera sombría, con la carita demacrada.

—Se que no lo eres —aceptó Rachel y abrazo a Kory. —Ahora esa gente, solo es merecedora de nuestro desprecio.

—Princesa, no debe expresarse de ese modo.

Rachel se para en la cama y ve severamente a Sizta.

—¿Y cómo debo expresarme de esa gente, Sizta?, me quitaron a mi madre, hirieron el orgullo de mi padre, encendieron la llama del caos en Menchi y por eso juro que mientras yo gobierne y sea La Princesa Rachel de Menchi aprenderé a pelear y voy a acabar con todos ellos, sus vidas no valen nada comparadas a lo que valía la vida mi madre —sentenció Rachel.

Kory la miró con admiración y aprobación.

—De ahora en adelante rodaran cabezas en busca de la venganza —auguró La Princesa viendo por la ventana como un rayo rompía el negro cielo y un trueno lo acompañaba en un estruendoso espectáculo.

Con la luz que entró por la ventana provocada por el fenómeno natural, Kory se percato de la larga cadena que colgaba del cuello de Rachel.

—Ese collar se me hace tan familiar —susurró contemplándolo.

—Era de mi madre, nunca se lo quitaba, seguro ya se lo habías visto —resolvió Rachel volviéndose a sentar en la cama junto a su amiga, mirando el collar con cariño.

—Debe ser —estuvo de acuerdo la pelirroja —parece sacado de un sueño —dijo con ensoñación.

Tarde logro Sizta calmar a las niñas con un té que les preparó, y por fin pudo acostarlas para que durmieran. Kory se quedo a dormir esa noche con Rachel, pero al día siguiente fue trasladada a una habitación propia. Ahora dos niñas en antaño llenas de alegría, estaban inundadas en tristeza, decepción y rabia. Kori se decepcionaba de llevar sangre gitana en sus venas, la repudiaba con total desprecio. Rachel lamentaba el hecho de haber pensado en algún momento en ser amiga de un de **"esos salvajes"**, pero ya él no le importaba ni siquiera un poco, más bien esperaba que sus hombres lo hubieran matado.

Desde ese día las niñas vivían juntas en aquel palacio, se ayudaban a soportar el dolor mutuamente y se hicieron inseparables, como hermanas, lo hacían todo juntas, así no se sentían solas. Con el tiempo fueron superando lo de sus padres, Kory volvía a sonreír, pero Rachel aun albergaba mucho odio en su interior y este era alimentado por su padre, quien luego de aquella batalla había perdido el ojo izquierdo y vivía sumido en una eterna nostalgia y desdicha.

* * *

_Agradezco a **Rachelgarf** y **Nieve Taisho** por ser las primeras en acompañarme en esta historia = )_


	5. Años con las alas rotas

**Capítulo V.**

_**Lo que significan años con las alas rotas.**_

Una década había pasado desde el ataque a la corona de Menchi y las cosas para la nación cambiaron mucho desde ese día. Las autoridades vivían en una eterna lucha por limitar los derechos de los gitanos, debido a que eran considerados unos traidores a la corona y una amenaza para la sociedad. Pero a pesar de todo ellos no se doblegaban, luchaban por obtener su libertad en esas tierras como antes la tuvieron, porque afirmaban jamás haber planeado atentar contra Los Emperadores, decían merecer los mismos derechos y el mismo respeto que cualquiera en Menchi, porque eran inocentes. Pero ¿Cómo creerles si los hechos y la historia estaban en su contra? El odio que invadía a los ciudadanos de Menchi y a la familia real era tan grande que tenían oídos sordos a todas las absurdas mentiras que tenían para decir esos salvajes.

Los gitanos a pesar de ser gente pacifica, eran una raza fuerte, y al declararles la guerra no se quedaron de brazos cruzados mirando como se derramaba su sangre. No poseían el poder, ni las armas de la monarquía, por ende, muchas veces las peleas resultaban en derrotas y múltiples perdidas, pero con el tiempo se fueron uniendo, formando alianzas más resistentes y eficientes, aumentando sus posibilidades de victoria, pero verdaderamente, era más una lucha por sobrevivir que por otra causa. Al ser unos renegados, les era muy difícil conseguir dinero, vivían de la bondades de la naturaleza, sin embargo, en ocasiones eso no era suficiente, se necesitaba dinero para comprar los elaborados remedios que necesitaban los enfermos y demás menesteres para la fabricación de su vestido y viviendas.

La única opción que tenían era, para algunos, mendigar, para otros prestarse para el entretenimiento de los civiles. Poner en venta a la mujeres era lo más lucrativo, pero también, los gitanos eran excelentes conocedores del ilusionismo y otras artes como la danza y la música, y los espectáculos de eso también dejaba buenos dividendos, aunque igual no dejaban de ser trabajos humillantes para ellos, porque esa gente solos los consideraba trapos con que limpiarse las manos, payasos, seres muy inferiores que a penas merecían algunas monedas. Y así como había un dicho que decía _"Nos pueden quitar todo menos nuestra dignidad"_, también había otro que declaraba _"Que la necesidad tiene cara de perros"_, por eso los gitanos se aguantaban, pero luego, cuando les tocaba salir a defenderse no tenían compasión, al igual que el enemigo.

Era definitivamente una época oscura, llena de encrucijada de versiones y no se sabía cuando se acabaría todo aquel conflicto. Los soldados se portaban agresivamente con la gente y la ciudad de Pandor ya no era un lugar tranquilo para vivir. Los ciudadanos solo rezaban para que pronto volviera la paz y sus esperanzas estaban puestas en La Princesa Rachel, en su gobierno cuando se convirtiera en Emperatriz, la unión con el reino de Banlleri haría a la nación indestructible. Además se había decretado que Kory, famosa por su gentileza y paciencia, tomaría el mando del Consejo de Menchi, porque El Emperador la había criado como si de una Infanta se tratara y luego de su matrimonio dispuesto con un hijo Duque de una potentada familia de Banlleri, Korian se convertiría en una Duquesa, digna del puesto; un titulo mucho más alto del que en antaño poseyeron sus padres.

**. . .**

—Señorita Korian, ya ha salido el sol, es hora de…

—Muy buenos días —saludó la joven alegremente.

La sirvienta le devolvió la sonrisa a la pelirroja, resignada a que solo el alba sacaba a la Señorita Korian de su cama, ni un minuto antes, ni un minuto después. La estrella de fuego seguía los pasos del astro rey desde el amanecer y siempre con una sonrisa.

—Hoy hace un tiempo precioso —opinó Kory abriendo las cortinas de su habitación a toda prisa para que entrara la luz.

—Señorita, no tiene que hacer eso es mi trabajo —Le recordó la mujer con delantal caminando aprisa detrás de la intranquila Kory.

—Yo puedo hacerlo, por favor —Le quitó importancia con un movimiento de la mano. —Vaya a ocuparse de preparar mi baño y mis ropas, hoy es un día importante —apuró Kory dando unas palmadas.

De inmediato la criada fue a cumplir con las órdenes, mientras Kory abría la ventana y se asomaba por ella para respirar el aire de la mañana y admiraba el paisaje de los terrenos del castillo como hacia cada mañana.

—La tina esta lista, voy por su vestido —anunció la sirvienta presurosa.

—El violeta si es tan amable —apuntó Kory dirigiéndose al baño.

Luego de una revitalizante limpieza con burbujas y aceites aromáticos, Korian se dedico a la tarea de vestirse siendo ayudada por la sirvienta, tarareando una cancioncilla. La elección fue uno de sus vestidos favoritos, era sencillo, adecuado para el clima y la hora, con los hombros descubiertos y corsé. Cepilló su largo cabello rojizo para dejárselo suelto como le gustaba y colocarse un cintillo de amatistas como toque final.

—Usted siempre tan bonita —halaga la sirvienta terminando de arreglarle la falda a Kory. —No olvide sus guantes.

—Gracias Amaya. —dijo tomando los guantes del tocador.

Salieron de la habitación en dirección a la de La Princesa de Menchi, en compañía de otras tres criadas que se les unieron en el camino. Kory era la dama de compañía de Rachel así que tenía que estar con ella a cada momento del día, asegurarse de que cumpliera con todos sus compromisos. Kory, siempre despertaba feliz, abriendo las cortinas del palacio para que entrara la luz del sol y les contagiaba su sonrisa a los sirvientes, pero con La Princesa Rachel… era otra historia.

—Rachel —susurró la pelirroja abriendo delicadamente la puerta, aunque esta igual emitió un débil chillido.

Al entrar, igual que cada mañana, ella pudo percatarse de que Rachel no había hecho el más mínimo intento por levantarse. La gran habitación se encontraba totalmente a oscuras y hecha un ovillo con las sabanas en la enorme cama se encontraba La Princesa. Kory se acercó a su amiga y le tocó la cara con la punta de un dedo.

—Es momento de despertar Bella Durmiente, el sol salió hace ya tres horas —Le canturreó suavemente.

—Nana solo dame cinco minutos más, cinco minutos —estableció Rachel hablando inconscientemente, dándose la vuelta en la cama.

—Oh, por el amor de X'Hal ni los perezosos duermen tanto —Se quejo Kory hablando quedito, las sirvientas rieron por lo bajo. —Bueno, tendrá que ser como todas las mañanas —suspiró.

La chica se encogió de hombros y fue hacia la cuerda dorada que al jalarla abria todas las cortinas del cuarto dejándolo por completo iluminado, acto seguido realiza una mímica, como si se levantara las mangas, se frota las manos…

—Uno... —para coger impulso —dos... —corría —y tres — saltaba.

Kory se arrojó sobre la cama de Rachel y empezó a saltar sobre ella gritando alegremente.

—_Buenos días Princesitaa, ¿Cómo estas?, ¿Cómo estas?, toca la campana, toca la campana, din, don, dan din, don, dan. _

Rachel, sintiendo que algo hacia que su cama se moviera sin cesar, se quitó las sabanas que le cubrían la cara y le dedicó una mirada penetrante de _«Ni te imaginas cuanto me gustaría golpearte en este momento» _a Kory.

—El único motivo que encuentro para justificar tu escándalo es que el castillo este en llamas ¿Esta el castillo en llamas, Kory? —interrogó murmurando sin ánimos sobre la almohada.

—Pues no, pero…

Dejo la frase en el aire, porque Rachel de inmediato se volvió a cubrir con las mantas.

—Por favor dormilona, sal de la cama, es un hermoso día —Le dice forcejeando con ella para quitarle las sabanas.

—Para ti todos los días son hermosos, puede haber una tormenta afuera y tú dirías que es un día hermoso —Le peleó Rachel con enojo sentándose en la cama.

—Deja ese malhumor y vamos a arreglarte —dijo la de ojos verdes regalándole una reluciente sonrisa a su amiga.

Rachel la miro con ceño, pero luego salió de la cama a regañadientes.

—¿Y ustedes que miran? —dijo cuando vio a las cuatro sirvientas apiñadas en una esquina de su habitación —Retírense, no necesito un batallón para lavarme la cara —argumentó con fastidio y voz agrietada de recién levantada.

—Pero…

—¡Fuera! —exclamó un poco más fuerte.

Sin mediarse otra palabra más las mujeres salieron a prisa de aquella habitación cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

—Sabes que no me gusta que entren a mi habitación sin mi permiso —Le recordó a Kory, sacándose el gorro de dormir, dejando caer hasta su cintura el largo cabello de peculiar color violáceo.

—Ni siquiera te preguntaste para que las traje, no debiste correrlas así —riñó la pelirroja.

—Ellas saben que no es personal —respondió La Princesa sin ver la gravedad del asunto, dejando salir un bostezo.

Kory se percato al bajarse de la cama que junto a esta había una pila de libros, libros bastante gruesos.

—¿Otra vez leyendo hasta tarde? —Se aventuró a preguntar lo obvio.

—Sabes que quiero saber que rayos dice mi medallón, no me mires así.

—Tu madre, te dijo que él mismo te lo diría —replicó Kory.

—¿Qué tal sino quiso decir eso? ¿Qué tal si quiso decir _"Hija, primero tendrás que aprender a traducir esos símbolos, porque el collar habla en un idioma que tú no entiendes"_? entonces cuando este objeto inanimado "me hable" podré entender, mi madre siempre fue muy metafórica, Kory —saltó Rachel cansada de esa conversación —Y mas o menos ¿para qué me quieres levantada a esta hora? Quiero dormir.

—Solo pensé que te gustaría ir al recital de La Princesa de Menchi que se realizara el día de hoy, pero veo que no estas de ánimo —explicó Kory lacónicamente.

Rachel se lo meditó un momento y luego vio a Kory con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—No… no… no… ¡El recital es hoy! ¡Maldita sea, lo olvide! —exclamó Rachel corriendo hacia el baño.

—Sí señor, es hoy —repitió Kory con alegría, aunque luego que lo pensaba y veía el estado de Rachel tal vez no había motivos para alegrarse.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste temprano? —gritó Rachel desde el baño.

—No puedo creer que ahora me eches la culpa —replicó sentándose de brazos cruzando a la orilla de la cama.

—¡EL AGUA ESTA MUY FRIA! ¡AAAHHH!

—Tenía que ser, si me despachaste a las sirvientas antes de que pudiera mandar a prepararte el baño —Le reprochó la pelirroja retorciéndose de la risa por el suceso.

Rachel después de aquel baño fugaz, salió del cuarto de aseo con una toalla envuelta en la cabeza y otra envuelta en el cuerpo, por burlarse le arrojó el camisón mojado en la cara a Kory, porque con el apuro se metió con todo y dormilona al agua.

—No pagues tus retrasos con mi maquillaje —Le pidió la chica graciosamente indignada.

—Deja de hablar y ayúdame a arreglarme —ordenó acalorada.

Kory de inmediato se levantó a auxiliar a su querida amiga. Rachel saltaba por toda la habitación colocándose rápido la ropa, Kory le sacó de su armario un vestido color crema muy lindo, que era de escote recto, corte de princesa y estaba lleno de pedrería.

—Te pondrás este que hace tiempo no usas.

—Sí, cual sea, dame las pantimedias.

Kory le arrojó las medias y ella por andar colocándoselas apurada se cayo al suelo.

—Basta, me estas matando Ángel —Se moría de la risa Kory.

—No te rías de me predicamento Estrella —Le dijo desde el suelo con cara de pocos amigos.

Con esfuerzo logró ponerse las medias y se colocó el vestido con ayuda de su dama de compañía, luego los guantes hasta el codo, las zapatillas, los accesorios y por ultimo venia lo difícil: El peinado.

Rachel estaba vuelta un ocho en su peinadora tratando de hacer algo con su largo cabello, se lo pasaba para adelante y para atrás con el cepillo pero no llegaba a nada.

—Serias tan amable —Le dice a Kory con un mechón de cabello atravesado en el rostro.

—Dame acá Ángel, no se porque pierdes el tiempo tratando de peinarte tú sola cuando siempre termino haciéndolo yo.

—Estoy nerviosa ¿bien? olvide, otra vez —puntualizó con amargura —La estúpida prueba de la casamentera.

—¿Por qué no te lo dejas suelto? —retomó Kory el tema del cabello, estaba acostumbrada a las quejas de Rachel.

—Porque no soporto tener tanto cabello, no se como puedes tú —respondió rápidamente —Me encantaría cortármelo, pero a mi madre le gustaba largo y mi padre siempre dice que la realeza usa largas cabelleras y bueno, yo me ahorro inconvenientes.

Kory siempre le recogía el cabello en un elegante moño redondito, que tuviera el tamaño justo para colocar la corona a su alrededor y le dejaba adelante dos finos mechos que le enmarcaran el rostro, uno a cada lado, le daban ese aire misterioso a Rachel que ella lucia tan bien. Por ultimo la maquilló y ella se retoco su pintura.

—Creo que ya estamos listas, ¿Y nuestras niñas? no las he visto, siempre duermen en tu cuarto porque son dormilones como tú —habló la chica dulcemente mirando el cuarto en redondo.

—Deben de estar bajo la cama —contestó Rachel revisándose en el espejo.

Kory se agachó y vio por debajo de la cama, de hay salieron caminando orgullosamente una par de gatitas, una blanca y otra negra.

—Buenos días Nieve, ¿Cómo amaneció mi cosita bonita? —dijo melosamente tomando en brazos a la felina blanca que empezó a ronronear.

La negrita se acercó a Rachel y se frotó en sus tobillos cariñosamente, emitiendo unos leves maullidos, su dueña la miró y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

—Buenos días Luna —La saludó y se agachó momentáneamente para hacerle una caricia bajo la barbilla. Luego al percatarse de que perdían el tiempo exclamó —¡Kory, deja a las gatas se nos hace tarde!

—Eso no es raro en nosotras, en especial en ti —aceptó Kory despreocupadamente saliendo a toda velocidad tras Rachel.

En su atore La Princesa se tropezaba con todos en los pasillos, era difícil correr con un vestido que pesaba una tonelada.

—Lo lamento, voy tarde a donde la casamentera —Trataba Rachel de excusarse.

—Deja a la servidumbre en paz y camina —La apresuraba la ojiverde.

—Esto es tan típico de la niña Rachel —Se escuchaba en el murmulló de los sirviente.

Siguieron su corre, corre, hasta que pasaron por el comedor donde se servía el desayuno, Kory se desvió del lado de Rachel porque el delicioso aroma de la comida la llamaba y el pan caliente le hacia ojitos desde la charola, pero Rachel la detuvo en el acto.

—A menos que quieras ser una estrella estrellada no hay tiempo para comer.

—Pero tengo hambre —lloriqueó La Infanta.

Rachel le hecho un vistazo rápido a la mesa y bruscamente agarró un panecillo con mermelada y se lo introdujo en la boca a Kory, ella quedó muy sorprendida, pero su amiga la continuo jalando del brazo llevándola a arrastras por el palacio, mientras ella por el camino intentaba comerse el ponquesito.

Al final llegaron a su destino; las caballerizas del palacio y cada una montó en su yegua. La de Kory era marrón con manchas blancas y se llamaba Mariposa, y la de Rachel era totalmente negra de pelaje muy brillante y se llamaba Mora. Un sirviente les abrió las puertas del establo para que salieran a donde la casamentera, iban súper apuradas, porque se les hizo muy tarde, pero ellas normalmente hacían competencias para ver quien era más rápida. Kory adelanto rápidamente a Rachel y la miró sonriente desde su yegua.

—Presumida —Le dijo Rachel mirándola juguetonamente.

—Lenta —gritó Kory soltando una carcajada.

Rachel aceleró el paso para quedar a la par de su amiga.

—Odio tanto a esa mujer, es como que siempre quiere hacerme ver mal —conversó La Princesa.

—No le hagas caso, lo que tiene es envidia de que eres más bonita que ella —dijo Kory simplemente.

—Por favor Kory, cualquiera es más bonita que esa mujer gorda con olor a pachuli añejo —dedujo sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Tienes toda la razón —Estuvo de acuerdo Kory riendo a montones, a pesar de que Rachel permanecía seria.

Cuando llegaron al salón de la casamentera Rachel prácticamente salto del lomo de Mora. Ella era una chica que le daba poca importancia a las cosas, y todo para ella tenía una simple y lógica solución, no era muy parlanchina, prefería guardar silencio en la mayoría de los casos si no tenia nada bueno que aportar, pero con la casamentera era otra cosa, debido a que esa mujer ponía a cualquiera a tirarse de los pelos, en opinión de todas las damiselas de Pandor.

Kory se unió a ella luego dejar a los animales amarrados a un árbol. Ella era más alegre que Rachel, mucho más dulce y conversadora, era la única con la que Rachel se abría para hablar de aquello o de lo otro, pero, al igual que el resto, sus clases de refinamiento la ponían muy nerviosa.

Entraron al salón abriendo las puertas de sopetón y respirando agitadamente para recuperar el aire perdido por la maratón que habían realizado, desde el centro de la sala una obesa mujer vestida de dorado las miraba severamente y se les acercaba con la larga trenza de su cabello gris moviéndose tras de ella.

—Lamentamos mucho llegar tarde, Madame Prudencia —Se disculpó La Princesa.

—Se nos hizo tarde pero...

—No hay pero que valga Señorita Korian, estoy harta de sus excusas y de sus retrasos —vociferó Madame Prudencia irritada.

Detrás de la casamentera se encontraban paradas en fila un grupo de cinco chicas más, las cuales miraban con cara de miedo a Madame Prudencia, que en opinión de Rachel, esa mujer de prudente solo tenia el nombre. Las chicas les hacían señas a las recién llegadas que significaban un claro _«Están muertas». _Rachel y Kory compartieron una mirada de complicidad que decía _«__Que novedad__»__._

—Espero que esto no se repita, al próximo retraso las dejo fuera de mi salón y van a ver quien las instruye para que se conviertan en damas refinadas, si es que se les puede llamar así —recorrió con la mirada a todas las chicas, detallándolas con repugnancia —¿Qué esperan? ¡Vayan a prepararse para salir! —Les gritó alterada por la lentitud.

Las chicas pasaron sin mirarla frente de la corpulenta mujer y caminaron rapidito hacia la habitación donde se preparaban, pero en lo que Rachel iba a entrar la casamentera la detuvo con una mirada malvada en su rostro.

—Rachel se me olvidaba decirte que tu padre vendrá a verte así que espero que no me hagas quedar mal y lo hagas muy bien ¿me has entendido, querida?

Rachel se puso más pálida de lo que ya era naturalmente.

—¿Cómo que mi padre vendrá? —preguntó incrédula.

Pero la mujer no le respondió, le dio la espalda y la dejo ahí parada.

—El Emperador casi nunca viene, tal vez decidió estar presente para este recital Ángel —Pensó Kory optimista.

—Y justo hoy le entra el instinto paternal —masculló Rachel consiente de que si su padre estaba presente era otro nivel de presión.

—Calma, lo haremos bien —La animo Kory dándole empujoncitos para que terminara de entrar al vestidor.

Las otras chicas ya estaban listas así que solo faltaban ellas, las estrellas principales, por prepararse.

En la nación de Menchi era una costumbre que las hijas de la nobleza asintieran a clases de refinamiento y modales una vez que llegaban a la edad de quince años, de esa manera aprendían a ser damas educadas, buenas esposas y anfitrionas, para que cuando llegara el momento de casarse dieran la talla a sus esposo y la familia de este se sintiera orgullosa de que la doncella llevara su apellido.

Las chicas asistían al salón de Madame Prudencia, la casamentera más reconocida de la ciudad de Pandor, y se esperaba que fueran las mejores alumnas de su grupo dado que sus futuros esposos no eran precisamente unos insulsos. Rachel estaba comprometida desde el momento que cumplió su primer año de vida con el príncipe Richard, hijo de Los Reyes de la nación vecina de Banlleri y Kory con Víctor, Duque perteneciente al clan de **"Los Stone"**, una de las familias más reconocidas y llenas de fortuna en aquel reino, con un linaje militar exquisito, a quien Kory, al igual que Rachel, tampoco conocía.

Otro de los fines de la casamentera también era descubrir que dones le había ofrecido la naturaleza a cada chica y lograr que lo desarrollara, porque una chica con variadas destrezas era una chica interesante, a la cual era más fácil conseguirle esposo, y aunque ese no era el caso de La Princesa de Menchi y su dama, igual ellas debían trabajar para desarrollar los talentos con los que habían sido dotadas. Kory desde temprana edad demostró ser una bailarina excelente, cuando bailaba se movía armoniosamente y con mucha gracia, tenia el ritmo en sus venas, claro que por ellas corría sangre gitana así que había heredado esa habilidad nata de las gitanas para danzar, pero la casamentera la hacia bailar siempre las mismas coreografías aburridas y simplonas que Kory soportaba y realizaba solo para complacer los deseos de la mujer de la cual necesita aprobación.

Rachel en cambio era algo tiesa para bailar pero en lo que se refería a su voz, era otra cosa. Rachel tenía voz de ángel, ella cantaba como una diosa, su voz era algo impresionante y además la acompañaba con el piano, instrumento que tocaba de maravilla. A veces componía canciones para que Kory las bailara mientras ella tocaba, así era desde que eran niñas.

Ese día en el salón se llevaría acabo una prueba para todas las chicas que seria presenciada por sus padres. La prueba consistía en demostrar el refinado talento de las muchachas y después realizarles un pequeño examen para ver lo que habían aprendido, Kory y Rachel se terminaron de arreglar y salieron a hacer la fila por detrás del escenario junto con las otras muchachas, todas iban igual, con el típico atuendo de novia que llevaban en Menchi las doncellas, dicho atuendo consistía en un vestido de satén color champagne cuya falta quedaba a ras con el suelo, de corte imperio con abultados tirantes en los hombros. Por peinado un chongo alto y el maquillaje era discreto.

Primero saldrían al escenario todas las chicas a realizar una coreografía de ballet tradicional y luego al final saldría Rachel a cantar una canción que había sido compuesta por su madre cuando ella era pequeña. La casamentera salió al centro del escenario para dar inicio al evento.

—Damas, caballeros y Su Alteza, hoy serán testigos del progreso de sus hijas, primero se deleitaran con una danza típica de ballet de parte de la chicas, el grupo será liderado por La Infanta Kory, mi mejor bailarina y cerraremos con una interpretación musical de La Princesa Rachel, disfrútenlo. —Informó hablando en alto tono Madame Prudencia, para luego retirarse a su asiento en primera fila.

La gente volteaba sutilmente para ver al Emperador Trigon cada tanto, este se encontraba en un palco en lo más alto del salón. Se había vuelto inusual verlo en público desde el día de la tragedia. Trigon, al vivir con una pena permanente, se había envejecido mucho en poco tiempo, desde el día del ataque llevaba un parche para cubrir lo que había dejado el ojo que perdió en batalla y también como consecuencia de esta caminaba ayudado por un bastón. Los asistentes al evento miraban expectantes al escenario, debido a que todos sabían que la princesa Rachel tenía fama de ser una jovencita rebelde y de actitud un tanto extraña, de la cual no se sabia que esperar.

—Hay tantas personas allá afuera —murmuró Rachel frutándose las manos aguantadas con nerviosismo. —Siempre he destetado las multitudes, siento como que todos solo vinieran a ver como hago algo mal.

—Estarás bien, te sabes la canción de memoria —aseguró Kory masajeándole levemente los hombros. —Vas a ver que El Emperador saldrá de aquí muy orgulloso.

—Pero...

—Tengo que salir al escenario, suerte, lo harás bien —dijo rápidamente sonriéndole a su amiga.

—Todo ira perfecto —suspiró Rachel tratando de tranquilizarse una vez que se quedo sola.

Las chicas guiadas por Kory salieron a bailar una hermosa interpretación, todas parecían hermosos cisnes. Al final las chicas se formaron en dos columnas dejando un espacio por el medio por donde se suponía que Rachel debía salir, las chicas quedaron con la pierna extendida y las manos posadas elegantemente sobre sus rodillas sonriendo al publico y esperando a que la princesa saliera, pero Rachel no salía, Kory decía para si misma _«__Sal ya Rachel, sal__»__,_ todos abrieron bien los ojos algo alarmados pero cuando creían que ya no pasaría nada, se vio que la luz del salón se atenuó y un reflector se centro en la chica que fue saliendo con la cara cubierta por un abanico entonando un hermosa melodía. Rachel cerró el abanico con un sutil movimiento y comenzó a cantar.

_Esta vez puedo ver_

_los recuerdos me envuelven_

_la canción que escuche_

_una vez en diciembre._

_Me adoraban con fervor_

_como extraño sentir amor_

_quien gozaba al bailar un vals inmemorial._

En eso sonó la música y las bailarinas empezaron a bailar alrededor de Rachel mientras ella se quedaba en el centro moviendo con delicadeza los brazos mientras se llenaba de escarcha que caía del telón. Cuando Trigon la veía así y con aquel medallón colgando de su cuello le parecía ver a su querida Arella, el pareció era asombroso, se alegraba de ver a su hija tan encantadora interpretando la canción que tantas veces escucho cantar a su esposa.

_Me adoraban con fervor_

_como extraño sentir amor_

_quien gozaba al bailar un vals inmemorial._

_Lejos fue, tiempo atrás_

_poco a poco se pierde_

_lo que ame de verdad_

_mas conservo en mi mente..._

_La canción que escuche..._

_Una vez en diciembre._

Las bailarinas rodearon a Rachel en un circulo quedando uniendo las puntas de sus dedos por encima de su cabeza, de manera que La Princesa quedó con las manos unidas cerca de su cara, recostando la tés de estas como si estuviera dormida angelicalmente dando por finalizado el acto, por lo cual el publico estalló en aplausos eufóricamente, pero Rachel solo veía la leve sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de su padre, eso para ella era la mejor ovación de todas.

Lo malo era que la felicidad no duraría mucho tiempo, porque conociendo a la casamentera como Rachel la conocía, ella haría algo, cualquier cosa durante el examen, para hacerla quedar mal con toda esa gente. Ella siempre criticaba y nunca le había hecho ningún comentario positivo a ninguna de las chicas, pero se afincaba más con Rachel, porque desde que comenzó a asistir a las clases con Kory, siempre habían tenido choques, retrasos, inconformidades, berrinches, rebeldía y sin mencionar la poca paciencia que tenia Rachel y lo mucho que odiaba que le dieran ordenes. En los labios de la Madame Prudencia se dibujo una sonrisa malvada, las chicas salieron del escenario y comenzó con la prueba. La casamentera empezó a llamarlas una por una a cada chica, hasta que llego el turno de Kory.

La pelirroja se coloco nerviosa en el centro del escenario para que la examinaran, Prudencia se monto en el escenario con un pergamino en el cual anotaba todo lo del examen, comenzó a caminar alrededor de Kory mirándola de pies a cabeza y asiendo observaciones en voz alta.

—Ese cabello rojo no es señal de buena salud, aparte de que eres demasiado alta, trata de comer menos, porque sino tu esposo se vera ridículo al lado tuyo en eventos sociales. Esos ojos son muy raros, trata de no mirar fijamente a la gente es de mala educación y además de todo no sonrías como si tu vida dependiera de ello parece que tuvieras un problema facial. —enumeró los defectos que le parecía tener Kory, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara bastante. — Ahora Korian recítale al publico el quinto de los preceptos de Menchi.

Kory se aclaró la garganta y dijo —Las doncellas no deben conocer a sus futuros esposos hasta que la fecha de la boda este pautada y quede poco tiempo para la misma, de esa manera se le muestra respeto por su cuerpo a la damisela. —concluyó dando un profundo respiro.

—Hemos terminado con usted señorita Korian, regrese tras bambalinas.

No hizo falta que se lo dijeran dos veces, Kory se retiro rápidamente suspirando de alivio de salir de ahí. En lo que ella se perdió de vista la casamentera llamo a la ultima en examinar.

—Señorita Rachel, salga por favor.

Rachel salió al escenario y se coloco en el centro igual que Kory anteriormente, Prudencia se le acerco, he hizo lo mismo que le había hecho a Kory, criticarla innecesariamente.

—Muy flacucha, no será buena para tener hijos, demasiado pálida, debes tomar sol de vez en cuando sino pronto parecerás un fantasma, y por lo que más quieras trata de sonreír, no es necesario que parezcas un arlequín como la Señorita Korian, pero al menos trata no parecer una muerta.

_«__Me acaba de ofender en mi cara y yo aquí, parada, sonriendo como una estúpida, vieja despreciable… ¡Cálmate Rachel! no pierdas la calma, tu padre te esta viendo, respira, contrólate__»_ pensó Rachel una vez que la casamentera termino con su revisión.

—Ahora señorita Rachel, recite para el público el último de los preceptos. —indicó la regordeta.

—La mujer debe obedecer y honrar a su esposo, de esa manera agradece el apellido que la ha acogido. —recitó con soltura, ya todo había terminado y había salido muy bien.

Madame Prudencia tomo los apuntes, pero retuvo a Rachel en lugar de hacerle retirarse.

—Princesa Rachel su prueba aun no termina, falta algo más, dado que usted lleva más peso sobre sus hombros que el resto de sus compañeras.

Rachel no sabia que decir ante eso, solo esperaba que no fuera nada del otro mundo, así que se mantuvo en su sitio, con expresión imperturbable.

La mujer dio un aplauso y de detrás del escenario salieron tres hombres, uno con una mesa, otro con una silla y el ultimo con una bandeja y sobre esta había una gran tetera con dos tazas, acomodaron todo junto a Rachel y se retiraron, acto seguido la casamentera se sentó a la mesa.

—Ahora, sirve el té —Le ordenó.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ese es el trabajo de los sirvientes para conmigo —saltó Rachel, casi inconscientemente, hablando con firmeza.

—Solo hazlo —dijo entredientes Madame Prudencia, exasperándose.

Rachel, aun sin verle sentido a aquello, se acercó a la mesa, tomó la tetera con cuidado y empezó a servir mientras la mujer hablaba.

—Para complacer a tus futuros suegros debes tener sentido de la dignidad y el refinamiento, además debes ser equilibrada. —explicaba.

Rachel termino de servir el té, pero justo en ese momento tan inoportuno su collar se desabrocho y fue a parar al fondo de la taza de té reciente servida, y para cuando Rachel intento sacarlo ya era demasiado tarde, Madame Prudencia había agarrado la taza.

— Disculpe... —dijo tranquilamente tratando de detenerla.

—¡También debes ser callada! —Le regañó la mujer abriendo los ojos del tamaño de platos.

_«¿Más?, lo siento pero usted le soltaría la lengua hasta a un monje y no voy a dejar que se trague mi collar» _pensó Rachel rápidamente.

Madame Prudencia olfateó el delicioso olor del té y se disponía a tomárselo cuando sintió que unas manos se lo impedían.

—¿Podría devolverme eso un momento? —Le pide Rachel sujetando la taza.

Pero la mujer no soltaba la taza y las dos jalaban de ella, pero por la diferencia de peso Rachel tubo que soltar la taza y esto provoco que la Madame Prudencia cayera al piso y rodara por el salón, y lo peor, se detuvo con la cola dentro de la chimenea y se empezó a quemar, la mujer entro en pánico y gritaba mientras daba brincos.

—¡APAGALO!, ¡APAGALO!

Rachel no se le ocurrió otra cosa que agarrar la tetera y bañar a la casamentera con el té; lo bueno, el fuego se apago, lo malo pues... Madame Prudencia quedo ahí, parada, con la cara roja por el enojo, tenía la mano extendida indicándole a Rachel le diera la tetera, la parte de atrás del vestido quemada y el maquillaje todo corrido por su cara. Rachel bajo del escenario, se acercó a ella y le puso la tetera en la mano que tenia extendida, se alejo tapándose la cara con la mano totalmente abochornada. Kory se asustó por tanto alboroto y salió a ver que había ocurrido, se paró junto a Rachel dejando de lado a Madame, colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros y la vio preocupada.

—Por X'Hal ¿Qué sucedió?

Pero Rachel no sabia que responder, se le había atorado en la garganta la explicación de cómo lo había arruinado todo en menos de cinco minutos.

—¿Que rayos le paso? —Le volvió a preguntar fijandose en el estado de Madame Prudencia.

Prudencia se acerco a ellas vuelta una fiera, de la rabia partió la tetera contra el piso, la gente veía con atención aquello, impresionada, la casamentera se posiciono frente a ellas, Kory aun aguantaba los hombros de Rachel y ella veía a la mujer gorda de frente.

—¡ERES UNA DESGRACIA!, podrás parecer una novia pero no brindaras honor a tu familia ¡nunca!, tu madre debió tener hijos varones, desde esa mujer la sangre venia desgraciada. —vociferó como un jabalí furioso.

Pero las ultimas palabras sacaron a Rachel de sus casillas y la impulsaron a darle una sonora cachetada a la casamentera, la mujer cayo al piso y si no es porque Kory agarra por la cintura a Rachel con firmeza ella se le hecha encima a la casamentera.

—¡Ya Rachel!, ¡Cálmate!, la gente nos observa —Le susurró Kory tratando de mantener la sonrisa.

—No me importa, esa mujer acaba de insultar a mi madre ¡Suéltame! —ordenó Rachel forcejeando con su amiga.

Madame Prudencia se levanto del suelo y se acerco nuevamente a las chicas.

—Esto es un abuzo ¡FUERA!, ¡FUERA DE MI SALON! eres una...

Antes de que pudiera seguir con aquello fue detenida por la calmada pero atemorizante voz del Emperador Trigon que venia bajando de su palco con su escolta atrás.

—¡Ya basta!, Madame Prudencia, detenga esta ridícula situación ¿esto es lo que le enseña a las niñas? ¿A ser salvajes, altaneras y desequilibradas?, pues no me parece —quiso saber El Emperador mirándola con indignación.

—Señor es que su hija...

—¡Mi hija nada!, el hecho de que ella haya cometido un erros no significa que usted monte este espectáculo frente a toda esta gente, solo me esta asiendo quedar en vergüenza —La reprendió con severidad —Y soy yo quien decidido cuando mi hija va a salir de aquí, no usted y por lo que acabo de ver necesita seguir con las clases ¿me he expresado bien?.

—Con todo respeto Su Majestad, esa niña necesita un domador de leones, no un salón de refinamiento y este es mi salón y yo decido quien se queda y quien se va —riñó mostrando una falta sonrisa.

—Y yo decido a quien le cortan la cabeza por irrespetarme y a quien dejan vivir en mi reino —replanteo la situación mas claramente El Emperador.

Esas palabras hicieron que Madame Prudencia adquiriera la palidez de una aparición.

—Altecita, digo Altecito, no hay que ponernos violentos —dice nerviosa pasándose la mano por el cuello —Las niñas pueden seguir viniendo a las clases, le aseguro que pronto Rachel será toda una dama al igual que Kory.

—¡Eso espero!, bueno, no hay mas nada que ver, todos pueden retirarse de aquí —ordenó a los presentes, que permanecían sin respirar siquiera esperando la resolución de todo aquel asunto.

La gente empezó a salir calladamente, pero primero esperaron a que saliera El Emperador, él empezó a caminar pero se paro frente a su hija y Kory, ellas no lo miraban, tenían los ojos clavados en el suelo, no se atrevían a mirarlo de la pena.

—En cuanto a ustedes las quiero en el palacio ¿Entendido? —Les mandó.

—Sí señor.

Dicho esto El Emperador se retiro con su escolta y el resto de la gente detrás de él.

Se quedaron en el salón la casamentera con las dos chicas, Rachel vio que su collar brillaba en el piso y fue a recogerlo para ponérselo otra vez antes de que algo más le sucediera.

—Casi se traga esto, por eso le agarre la taza —Le explicó a Kory —¿Nos vamos?

—Por supuesto, estoy cansada. —concuerda la ojiverde.

—¡No se pueden ir!, escuchaste a tu padre debes quedarte a las clases.

—Pero también escuche que quiere que me vaya a casa y a mi padre es a la única persona a la que yo obedezco, Madame Prudencia —puntualizo Rachel alterada.

—Solo vamonos, Ángel —suplica Kory que no quería mas problemas.

Las chicas salieron del salón dejando a la casamentera con la palabra en la boca, montaron en sus yeguas y se fueron trotando lento mientras hablaban, Rachel se veía cabizbaja y agotada.

—Ángel ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó Kory.

—Soy la princesa del desastre, solo le causo vergüenza a mi padre y la gente se burla de la rara hija del Emperador. —contesto Rachel dolida.

—Eso no es cierto, tu eres una gran princesa, y se que serás una excelente Emperatriz al igual que tu madre.

—Sí claro, yo nunca seré como mi madre, ella era tan equilibrada, hermosa y docil, yo soy todo lo contrario.

—Tú eres muy bonita Rachel —intentó hacerla sentir mejor Kory. —¿Qué te parece si vamos a practicar un poco con El Capitán Tuluz? De seguro te hará bien.

—No tengo ganas de ir, Estrella.

—Pero…

—Ve tú, quiero estar sola —dijo Rachel sin ganas.

Salió galopando rápidamente por otro camino dejando a Kory en el sendero viendo como se alejaba, preguntándose ¿Por qué Rachel tenia que ser tan complicada?.

* * *

_Seguramente notaron algunas cosas que se les hicieron familiares en este capitulo, no se, talvez xD, veran: Como dije al principio este fue uno de mis primeros fics y pueden notar que utilice una pequeña escena de la pelicula Mulan, (Mi pelicula favorita de Disney) y que además la canción que canto Rachel es la de Anastacia. Soy fanatica de las princesas._

_Nuevamente muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios a: Rachelgarf y MERGICK = )._


	6. Preámbulo y expectativas

**Capítulo VI**

_Preámbulo y expectativas._

Rachel se fue galopando hasta el palacio, entró por el portón de los establos y una vez que desmonto su yegua fue y la metió en su cubículo, le acaricio el pelaje y le dio una manzana, el animal en señal de afecto le acaricio la mejilla con el hocico y Rachel soltó una pequeña risa.

—Basta Mora, me haces cosquillas, ahora no tengo ganas de jugar —dijo pasándole la mano suavemente por la cabeza a Mora.

Se alejó dejando a la yegua en el establo entretenida con una gran paca de heno. Rachel tenia un lugar en los jardines del palacio a donde solo iba ella cuando estaba molesta o triste, el personal de palacio no solía estar por ahí cuando ella lo hacia, porque cuando La Princesa quería estar sola ver a cualquier persona cerca la irritaba mucho.

Llego a su jardín y se puso a caminar alrededor de una pequeña laguna artificial que tenia peces dentro y una pequeña cascada, esa agua era la que regaba las plantas y flores del resto del jardín. Se acerco a la orilla de la laguna y se vio reflejada en el agua cristalina, sin reconocerse.

_Mira bien, nunca voy a ser una novia igual  
o una buena hija,  
no sabré tal papel jamás tomar._

Cantó con melancolía tomando su medallón entre las manos y apretarlo fuerte contra su pecho.

_Ahora se que al demostrar  
quien realmente soy, gran dolor podría causar._

Se deshizo con rabia del exagerado moño que aprisionaba su cabello, volviendo a llevarlo suelto y con mechones surcando su rostro que se movían con el viento que soplaba mientras caminaba alrededor del agua.

_¿Quién es quien veo ahí?  
Su mirar fijo en mí y que mi reflejo no reconocí._

Iba quitandose todos los excesos que lleva puestos, casi arrancándoselos, como si le quemaran la piel. Las zapatillas, las pantimedias, los guantes, los pendientes inmensos…

_No puedo continuar, esta gran falsedad  
cuando en mi reflejo yo, me veré, en verdad…_

Rachel se arrodillo en la orilla de la laguna, se pasó con fuerza el dorso de la mano quitándose el labial carmesí que llevaba en la boca, dejando en su rostro el fantasma de unos labios pintados cual cereza. La Princesa se miró en el agua, confusa por su imagen y una lagrima rebelde se escapo de sus ojos, dejando su rastro revelando la palidez de aquella mejilla tras el maquillaje.

—_Cuando en mi reflejo yo, me veré en verdad…_—entonó resentida, sintiendo que estaba en medio de la que era y la que todos esperaban.

Rachel se termino de lavar la cara en el agua del lago y se fue a sentar en el mueble columpio que había bajo un hermoso árbol que daba pequeñas flores de color blanco, en ese lugar solía sentarse con su madre cuando era niña a mecerse. Se ubicó en el columpio con las piernas en posición de loto y los ojos cerrados tratando de relajarse, olfateando el delicioso aroma de las flores del árbol.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —escuchó Rachel que le preguntaron y de inmediato abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su padre parado junto a ella.

—Si así lo desea El Emperador —dijo simplemente mirando a su progenitor con tranquilidad.

Trigon con un poco de dificultad se sentó junto a su hija en el columpio y comenzó a ver el árbol que tenía sobre ellos.

—Que hermosos retoños tenemos este año —comentó despreocupadamente.

—No es común escucharte apreciar el trabajo de los jardineros, padre —dijo algo sarcástica.

Trigon esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y le señaló un capullo que aun no había florecido y se encontraba muy cerca de ellos.

—Mira ese, aun esta cerrado, te apuesto a que cuando florezca será el mas hermoso de todos.

Tomó una de las flores del árbol y se la colocó en el cabello a su hija, Rachel palpó la flor y sonrió levemente de medio lado.

—Gracias papá, supongo que las flores raras se tardan en florecer —pensó en voz alta encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hija mía, una princesa jamás es tal cosa como rara, esa seria una definición mejor empleada para describir a los bufones y a los dementes que dicen que la tierra es redonda —Le corrigió El Emperador, Rachel rió por lo bajo —Eres una jovencita especial, llena de una intensidad que con frecuencia es incomprendida, pero esas diferencias son las que algún día te harán ser una gran Emperatriz.

—¿Y si no puedo? ¿Qué tal que los decepcione a todos? —soltó expresando su preocupación.

—No vas a decepcionar a nadie, eres fuerte y eso es lo que necesita nuestra nación en estos tiempos difíciles —explicó —Yo cada vez me hago más viejo, querida, por eso tú pronto pasaras a tomar mi lugar y tendrás que lidiar con el problema de los gitanos, los levantamientos, las quejas de la gente, y no tengo dudas de que sabrás manejarlo todo a la perfección.

Rachel no miraba a su padre mientras hablaba, prefería juguetear con su collar.

—Con ese medallón te pareces tanto a tú madre.

—La extraño —admitió la chica aun sin ver a su padre.

—Pero ella esta con nosotros —dijo cubriendo con su mano la mano de Rachel, donde está sostenía el medallón. —Su sabiduría siempre nos acompaña, y algún día nuestra gente buscara la tuya.

—¿Padre te hubiera gustado más que hubiera sido varón? —preguntó de repente Rachel.

—Oh no, para nada, un chico se vería espantoso con ese vestido —bromeó El Emperador provocando esta vez una melodiosa carcajada por parte de su hija —La verdad todos esperábamos un niño, pero un niño nunca seria tan bonito como tú, no te cambiaria por nada, tú y Kory me llenan de alegría en los días más sombríos —Le sonrió a Rachel y le rodeo los hombros con el brazo en un cálido apretón.

Rachel no estaba acostumbrada a esas demostraciones de afecto por parte de su padre, pero debía admitir que cuando lo hacia se sentía muy bien, lastima que las cosas buenas no pueden perdurar, ya que, en ese instante fueron interrumpidos por alguien que no era precisamente bien recibida por Rachel, La Condesa De Black. Su nombre era Kassandra y era la concubina del Emperador. Una mujer mucho más joven que él, que había logrado engatusarlo con su exótica belleza, pero a pesar de tener un privilegiado exterior, sus actitudes a espaldas de Trigon demostraban que poseía un alma sucia, ambiciosa y peligrosa que se reflejaba en sus intensos ojos azabaches y sin brillo, Rachel la detestaba, pero no podía hacer nada contra ella, ya que no tenia pruebas que respaldaran sus malos presentimientos, Kassandra tenía embobado a su padre.

—¡Trigon, amor! Con que aquí te habías metido —dijo llegando a donde se encontraban El Emperador y Rachel.

—He estado aquí en el columpio con Rachel —Le informó el hombre y luego le dio beso en cuanto estuvo con ellos.

_«Asqueroso» _fue la palabra que ocupó la mente de Rachel al presenciar tan cursi escena.

—Amor te he buscado por todo el palacio ¿Me quieres matar de un susto?, sabes que en tu estado de salud no debes estar agitándote —expresó usando eso tono de voz tan falso y adulador que a Rachel sacaba de sus casillas.

—Solo hablaba con mi hija, cariño.

—Claro, con la pequeña Rachel —dijo sonriéndole a Rachel, sonrisa que ella no devolvió —Escuche por ahí que tuviste un mal día en el salón de la casamentera, pero bueno no todas pueden ser iguales, mírame a mí fui una de las mejores alumnas cuando estuve en mis clases de refinamiento, pero no te preocupes amor —intenta consolar a Trigon de un pesar inexistente —Ya la niña se acomodara.

_«La niña esto, la niña aquello, creo que es la única que no nota que dentro de poco cumpliré la mayoría de edad» _habló Rachel en su interior, mostrando una expresión frugal por fuera.

—¿No es así, Rachel? —preguntó La Condesa.

—Sí, que bueno que yo aun tengo tiempo para acomodarme —respondió fríamente, mandando un mensaje oculto en sus palabras.

—Bueno, será mejor que regrese a mi cuarto estoy cansado —comunicó El Emperador parándose con ayuda de su bastón del columpio, sin comprender esa repentina tensión que se formaba cuando Rachel y Kassandra estaban conversando.

—Yo te alcanzo dentro unos minutos, para cuidarte —Le dijo Kassandra usando un tono concupiscente.

—Te estaré esperando —confirmó El Señor —Adiós mi vida, nos vemos después —se despidió de Rachel y ésta inclinó levemente la cabeza para él.

Trigon se fue subiendo por la vereda con algo de dificultad, Kassandra y Rachel se quedaron solas, por un momento hubo silencio hasta que fue roto por la incomodidad de Rachel.

—Bueno, yo también me retiro.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Le preguntó Kassandra autoritariamente dejando de lado el tono meloso.

—A mí habitación o en su defecto a cualquier otro lado en el que no te encuentres tú —contestó Rachel con dureza, pero sin alterar su voz.

—Vi que Kory llego sin ti al castillo, muy campante entrando por la puerta principal y la he castigado por no estar contigo, me preocupe de que te dejara sola —manifestó la pelinegra con soltura.

—¿Que hiciste qué? —Rachel no daba crédito a sus oídos —No puedes castigar a Kory por no estar conmigo, es decir; lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es tu problema y ella no esta pegada a mí como para estar siguiéndome a todas partes —reclamó enojada.

—Esa niña tiene demasiados privilegios en este palacio, se le trata como si fuera otra princesa y su verdadera obligación es la de ser tu dama de compañía, es decir; que debe acompañarte siempre y cuidar que cumplas con tus obligaciones, ¡Debes dejar de faltar a tus compromisos o mataras a tu pobre padre! —exclamó.

—Y claro, tú no quieres que nadie más que tú tenga ese privilegio ¿verdad? —dijo Rachel con una sonrisa maliciosa surcando sus rostro.

—A mí no me hables así jovencita, estas castigada también por falta de respeto e incumplidora de tus deberes de princesa —vociferó La Condesa alterada.

—¿No será que siempre quieres que este fuera y castigada para así seguir lavándole el cerebro a mi padre? —inquirió Rachel sin mostrar miedo, más bien disfrutando de tan sincera conversación.

—¡Calla! —exclamó y levanto la mano dispuesta a reprender a Rachel.

La Princesa atrapó la mano de Kassandra en el aire y con un rápido movimiento se la regreso, mirándola con dureza.

—Eso será lo último que hagas, Kassandra —Le dijo en advertencia.

—Para ti soy La Condesa De Black y también soy la señora de esta casa, debes hacer lo que yo digo a menos que quieras tener problemas con tu padre —amenazó a Rachel.

Por alguna razón que Rachel no comprendía, Kassandra tenía mucha influencia sobre su padre y lograba fácilmente salirse con la suya alegando que todo lo que hacia era lo mejor para educar a La Princesa de Menchi. Rachel se disponía a irse, furiosa, pero se detuvo un momento.

—Te crees la dueña y señora de todo, pero la verdad es que mi padre te deja mandar a diestra y siniestra en este palacio porque ya esta viejo y cansado, y tú eres una insignificante comodidad, ni siquiera te ha dado un anillo o se ha comprometido contigo, porque en su interior sabe que en algún momento se aburrirá de ti.

—Tengo más de cuatro años viviendo aquí, tu padre me tiene total confianza así que no necesito una alianza en el dedo para demostrar que soy la dueña de todo esto —manifestó La Condesa tratando de ocultar lo mucho que eso la había picado.

—Pero si tuvieras un anillo seria más valida ese afirmación, la verdad que mi padre solo te mantiene aquí para divertirse contigo, por favor eres muchísimo menor que él, solo eres una meretriz con suerte —Se burló cruelmente La Princesa.

—¡Ya basta jovencita! ¡Ve a tu cuarto ahora! y deja de pasearte por ahí luciendo como una salvaje con los pies descalzos y el cabello revuelto —Le gritó. —De seguro eso fue todo lo que te enseño aquella bruta que las crío a ti y a Kory.

—Calumniar la memoria de los difuntos no te hará ver menos vulgar, Kassandra —Le aclaró Rachel tranquilamente marchando rumbo a su habitación.

Hacia tres años Sizta había muerto de una enfermedad desconocida, agonizo durante meses, pero por más que buscaron no pudieron dar con la cura de aquel extraño mal. Y al igual que su madre, Rachel echaba mucho de menos a su nana, quien la defendía a ella y a Kory de los humos de Kassandra.

Rachel se fue dejando a Kassandra en el jardín totalmente furibunda por ese comentario tan malicioso, pero Rachel a pesar de estar castigada otra vez se sentía bien de haberle dicho eso. Llego a su habitación y volvió a cerrar las cortinas para quedar a oscuras, miró el reloj cerciorándose que estaban a mitad de la tarde y luego se quito los feos harapos (como solía llamar a las ropas que les hacia usar Madame Prudencia) que llevaba puestos; se dio un baño para luego enfundarse en su camisón de seda y su bata que hacia juego con el camisón arriba de este, se tiro en la cama dispuesta a no volverse a levantar por el resto del día.

—No debí haber dejado esta cama el día de hoy —dijo con la cara enterrada en el colchón —Me debí quedar encerrada en mi cuarto, acostado o leyendo, dos cosas que hago bien y nadie me critica.

De repente Luna brinca a la cama pidiéndole cariño a su dueña.

—Quisiera ser un gato, como tú Luna, tú haces todo lo que a mí me encanta —Le dijo Rachel acariciándole el lomo.

Rachel tomó a la gatita entre sus brazos y se la llevo con ella hasta un sillón donde continuo acariciándola, en eso escuchó un extraño sonido en la habitación.

—¿Quien anda ahí? —dijo poniéndose alerta —¡Muéstrese! —exigió luego de ver como las cortinas empezaron a moverse de forma extraña.

Para su sorpresa, y alivio, era solamente Kory con su gatita entre los brazos la que salió de detrás de las cortinas.

—Ángel, vengo en son de paz —bromeo la pelirroja.

—¿Y tú de dónde saliste, Estrella? —preguntó sin dejar ver que se había asustado un poco.

—Escúchame, es un secreto que te tengo que contar, es algo que descubrí con Nieve el otro día en mi habitación, pero esperaba el mejor momento para decirte —explicó a Rachel hablando en voz baja —Un día mientras me arreglaba Nieve tropezó un gran cuadro que hay en mi cuarto y descubrí que detrás del había una puerta que conducía a cientos de túneles ocultos que llevan a todas partes del palacio, los estuve explorando y ya he descubierto a donde llevan algunos, uno conduce aquí, a tu cuarto, hasta hay uno que lleva fuera del palacio —finalizó emocionada.

—¿En serio? ¡Estupendo! —coincidió Rachel con la emoción de Kory.

—Y lo mejor, lo túneles se ven bien abandonados de seguro nadie a caminado por ellos en años y nadie debe saber que existen, bueno, nadie excepto nosotras —susurra la ojiverde. —¿Castigada? —pregunta al percatarse de que Rachel ya llevaba puesta la ropa de dormir.

—Es la quinta vez en el mes —informó por toda respuesta.

—Yo también estoy castigada y para mí es la sexta del mes, esa mujer me odia.

—Más de lo que me odia a mí es imposible Kory, aunque es verdad que se ensaña mucho contigo, de seguro te tiene mucha envidia, porque tú no eres una intrusa en este castillo igual que ella —apuntó Rachel, le quedaba un sabor feo en la boca por el solo hecho de hablar de La Condesa De Black.

Kory camino por la habitación para sentarse en el sofá y de su vestido cayó un pergamino algo arrugado, una vez que se sentó, Rachel se percató del pergamino y con curiosidad lo recogió para leerlo.

—¿Qué es esto, Kory? —Le preguntó a la chica alisando el pergamino para poder leerlo mejor.

—Me lo dio un aldeano cuando venia de regreso de la práctica con el Capitán Tuluz, es una invitación de esas que le dan a todo el mundo para una fiesta de campesinos, nada importante —respondió Kory.

Rachel leyó con interés el anuncio mientras caminaba por la habitación y al final dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Estrella, tengo una idea, hace tiempo que no nos escapamos un momento del palacio.

—No parecen cosas tuyas Ángel, la última vez que te dije para ir a una fiesta me dijiste que eso eran ganas de querer perder el tiempo sin razón —Le recordó Kory, imitando el tono gruñón de su amiga además.

—Y mentira no es, detesto el jaleo sin sentido que hace la gente por cualquier cosa, pero aquí dice que se celebran las buenas cosechas de este año —repasa la información escrita en el pergamino —Creo que es buen motivo para celebrar que el pueblo tenga que comer ¿Tú no?

—Habla, ¿Qué planeas? —preguntó Kory sin rodeos, ya que Rachel jamás iba a una fiesta por gusto y mucho que menos de plebeyos.

—Quiero que nos escapemos mientras se supone que estamos castigadas, es una manera de sentir que Kassandra no tiene el control, con los túneles que has encontrado nadie nos descubrirá, estaremos afuera muy campantes mientras Kassandra cree que estamos en nuestras habitaciones lamentando lo dura que es con nosotras, si ella no conoce el secreto no nos puede impedir nada —expuso Rachel sintiéndose brillante.

—Pero Ángel ¿fugarnos?, es un festival campesino, lleno de desconocidos y marginados, es muy arriesgado —expresó Kory dudosa.

—¿Desde cuando tan miedosa, Estrella? —Le pica burlonamente Rachel —Le demostraremos a ese Soberano Dolor De Cabeza que nosotras somos las que tenemos la ultima palabra.

_Metete en mi mundo,  
mira donde voy  
Tal vez es absurdo, pero así soy yo.  
Se ve que no has probado más que fresa, amor._

Le cantó Rachel a Kory en cuanto ella se miraba en el espejo de su peinadora y se aplicaba agua de colina por el cuello.

_No soy la niña ejemplo,  
no habrá ternura en mis besos,  
vas a pedirme cada vez más y te lo voy a dar._

La Princesa se paseo por la habitación entonando un son misterioso, jugueteando con las cortinas traslucidas de su cama.

_Hoy en mí probaras  
Todo lo que has perdido por juzga,  
Ya veras que bien te hará una niña mal._

Rachel se colocó detrás de Kory y le secreteo al oído.

_No me tengas miedo, deja de pensar  
Sígueme este juego, no te arrepentirás._

—¿Y si nos atrapa, Kassandra? —preguntó Kory aun sin estar muy convencida.

—_Ella te espera, cual niña buena _—siguió Rachel con su canción, burlándose de Kory se colocó una manta encima que hacia las veces del velo de la virgen, le junto las manos a la pelirroja en posición de rezo y ella se santiguo haciendo una cruz sobre ella con su mano derecha —_¡Solo te aburrirás!_—exclamó sacándose las mandas con violencia.

_Hoy en mí probaras  
Todo lo que has perdido por juzga,  
Ya veras que bien te hara una niña mal._

De repente, se encendió el fuego de todas las lámparas de la habitación de Rachel haciendo que Kory se sobresaltara, a veces ese cuarto podía ser escalofriante.

—Tranquilízate gatita miedosa, recuerda que los sirvientes prenden a esta hora mis lámparas de gas —calmó Rachel a su sobresaltada amiga.

—Con esta atmosfera cualquiera se asusta, Rachel —resaltó Kory.

—¿Y bien? —quiera saber Rachel si su dama de compañía la acompañaría.

—Esta bien, me convenciste Ángel —confirma Kory rodando los ojos, pero a la vez mostrando una sonrisa traviesa —además yo tengo muchas ganas de ir a una fiesta, quiero bailar, ese horrible ballet de la casamentera no me hace ninguna gracia, quiero moverme, y de seguro habrá muchos jóvenes apuestos con quienes hacerlo.

—La celebración es mañana en la noche, tenemos tiempo para ver que nos pondremos, debemos pasar desapercibidas —apuntó Rachel pensando que podrían usar.

—Tú siempre con ese deseo tuyo de ser invisible ¿no? —argumenta Kory bajándose de su nube.

—No es un deseo, si alguien nos reconoce Kory, podemos decir adiós al plan y terminaremos castigadas hasta que tengamos maridos —expuso Rachel con certeza.

—Bueno, de todas maneras ir de incognito es lo que lo hace divertido, podremos hacer lo que queramos ¿te imaginas a mi bailando entre esas personas? —soñó Kory ilusionada.

—Pobre gente —opinó Rachel.

Y por eso se gano un almohadazo de Kory.

—No te puedes andar tongoneando por toda la fiesta o la gente sospechara —La regaño Rachel.

—¡Ay, Rachel! yo voy a una fiesta a bailar y a divertirme no a estar sentadota hablando amiga y si me consigo un chico guapo que me saque no puedo rechazarlo.

—Claro, eso seria de mala educación —dijo Rachel pretendiendo que solo lo haría por educación —Así la cosa cambia, pero veámoslo de este modo vamos a estar entre plebeyos ¿qué de bueno podemos encontrar ahí? —razonó sin verle sentido.

—¿Quién sabe? Tenemos que entretenernos con algo mientras esperamos a que lleguen nuestros prometidos ¿no? —Se rió Kory sonrojándose.

—En eso tienes toda la razón —Le concedió Rachel —He escuchado por ahí que mi novio, El Príncipe Richard es todo un galán —Le platico a Kory sonriendo con picardía.

—Ya quiero conocer al Duque Stone, el que me desposara, no falta nada para que los veamos Ángel, dentro de pocos meses seremos mayores de edad —chilló Kory emocionada otra vez.

—La verdad me da igual, de todas maneras nos vamos a casar y tendremos que verles la cara todos los días después de tanto tiempo esperándolos —dijo Rachel monótonamente.

—Dicen que El Duque, es un hombre grande, moreno y muy fuerte —dijo Kory dando vueltas por el cuarto con ensoñación.

—No puede quedarte quieta ¿verdad, gitanilla?

—¡No me vuelvas a llamar así! —replicó Kory mirando a Rachel con una seriedad implacable, impropia de ella.

—Cálmate, solo era una broma —Se excusa Rachel.

—Sabes que no me gusta que me comparen con esos asesinos, el hecho de que me guste bailar no es porque tenga sangre gitana, es por...por... ¡Ay, no se! pero no quiero pensar que es por eso —recalca la pelirroja.

—Tú madre era gitana —menciona Rachel.

—Mi madre y mi padre murieron a manos de esos monstruos, no tienen sentimientos, mataron a una de ellos solo porque eligió un camino diferente —habló resentida.

Rachel se puso seria también y se acerco a la ventana, corriendo un poco la cortina para ver como se ponía el sol al horizonte, su semblante herido se veía en el cristal.

—Ellos convirtieron el día de mi nacimiento en un día donde no hay nada que celebrar, ese día volvieron a mi hogar el lugar más gris sobre la tierra y me arrebataron mi mayor felicidad, tienes razón Estrella, es totalmente inapropiado bromear con eso.

—Ahora que Kassandra y El Hermano Sangre se encargan de Menchi todo esta peor que antes, la ciudad de Pandor es muy insegura y la gente esta cada vez mas pobre —agregó Kory acompañando a Rachel a mirar por la ventana.

—Pero eso va a cambiar, yo misma jure que me encargaría de matar uno por uno a cada gitano que se me atravesara y no voy a descansar hasta encontrar al que mato a mi madre y vengarme, tal vez en esa fiesta pueda averiguar algo —Se le ocurrió a Rachel.

—Ángel, ni se te ocurra a meterte con esa gente, en ese lugar vamos a estar solas y sin guardias ¿qué tal si nos descubren? los gitanos están ahora mas que nunca dispuesto a matar nobles o a cualquiera que tenga algo que ver con la corona.

—No pienso hacer ninguna locura, ¡Soy todo menos estúpida!, pero tarde o temprano me voy a enterar de quien fue y lo voy a eliminar junto con todos los demás —sentencio La Princesa rompiendo el pergamino que tenia entre sus manos.

—¿Qué tienes en mente que debamos usar para el festejo? —indagó Kory tratando de cambiar ese tema tan desagradable.

—No te preocupes, tengo los atuendos perfectos, nadie nos reconocerá —Le informó sonriendo astutamente.

—¿Usaremos mascaras?

—No solo mascaras, usaremos unos antifaces que compre de adorno en el basar ese al que fuimos en Canan —explicó. —Lo mejor de desobedecer las reglas y los castigos es sentir esa sensación de que Kassandra no tiene absolutamente ningún poder aquí —admitió encantada.

—Si sigues desobedeciendo, no iras al cielo, Ángel —bromeo Kory.

—No importa, a cambio ire contigo a todos los demás lugar —siguió Rachel con el juego.

Ambas chicas continuaron conversando y riendo en la habitación de La Princesa en compañía de sus queridas mascotas hasta el caer la noche en el palacio, luego de eso Kory salió de la habitación de Rachel a hurtadillas para que nadie supiera que había salido de su propio cuarto. Las dos doncellas se fueron a dormir plácidamente pensando en las miles de cosas que debían hacer al día siguiente y una de ellas era planear el escape a la ciudad para la gran celebración.

**. . .**

—Dick ¿dónde demonios te metiste? Hace una hora que te espero para entrenar —gritaba Victor, buscando al heredero del trono Banlleriano. —¡Hombre, ya estamos grandes para jugar a las escondidas!

De repente el joven Duque escuchó unos ruidos extraños que provenían del granero donde se guardaba el alimento de los animales y las herramientas, Victor aguzó el oído tratando de identificar aquel sonido y, por lo que podía comprender, era algo parecido a ¿gemidos?.

—Como no lo imagine, ese pequeño bribón —dijo para sí mismo con fastidio.

Caminó hacia el granero y abriendo de golpe las puertas del mismo, entro tempestivamente para encontrarse con lo que sospechaba, una chica escondiéndose entre la paja tratando de vestirse lo más aprisa posible.

—¿Y Dick? —indagó sin mostrar sorpresa por la menuda figura femenina —¿Catalina?

—No Señor, Catalina es mi hermana, soy Arantza —Le aclaró la muchacha de tez café y largo cabello marrón.

—Un placer, salúdame a tu hermana, repito la pregunta ¿Y Dick? —reiteró mostrando su amable sonrisa.

La joven estiro su brazo señalando hacia el otro lado del granero tratando de taparse lo mejor posible.

—Gracias —apreció Victor y se dirigió hacia el montículo de paja que ocultaba al Príncipe Richard en lo que este procuraba abrocharse con premura los pantalones.

—¿No pudiste esperarme cinco minutos más, Vic? —preguntó indignado con la camisa blanca manga larga abierta.

—No, adoro arruinarte la diversión —admitió con simpleza el fornido joven. —Arantza por favor retirare a tus obligaciones —ordenó tranquilamente.

—Sí, Mi Duque —acató la chica saliendo rápidamente y en paños menores del cobertizo. —¿En serio, Richard? —interrogó Victor levantando una ceja incrédulo.

—¿Qué? —bufó El Príncipe.

—¿Con la hermana de la otra criada?

—No son mis hermanas, y no son criadas, son las hijas de la cocinera —explicó él como si fueran cargos completamente diferentes.

—Oh por supuesto, eso las hace menos sirvientas y a ti menos propenso a que te peguen una porquería —razonó lo irrazonable el moreno, acercándose a Richard para ayudarlo con su ropa y peinado.

—Pareces mi niñera ¡Auch, no tan apretado! —Se quejo al sentir como Victor le apretaba el cinturón.

—A ver si así dejas de tirarte a todo el personal del castillo, y por lo menos las podrías llevar a un lugar, no se, donde no haya pulgas entre la paja —dictamino sarcástico.

—¿A mí habitación? ¿Estas loco?, en cualquier parte esta bien, no protestan.

—No digo tu cuarto, en realidad… —Victor viendo la batalla perdida decidió seguir con el motivo por el cual buscaba a Richard —Por favor dejemos esta ridícula conversación y mueve tu Real Pequeño Trasero a la arena de entrenamiento, esta noche tenemos poco tiempo, recuerda que debemos dormir tempano porque mañana viajaremos —Le indicó.

—¿Viajar? ¿A dónde? —preguntó Dick sin recordar aquella información.

Victor suspiró —Iremos a Menchi a acompañar a tus padres a hacerle una visita diplomática al Emperador Trigon —Le refresco la memoria al joven de cabello azabache.

—Pero si es cierto, ¿Crees que ya podremos conocer a nuestras lindas novias? —preguntó Dick pretendiendo mostrar interés por el viaje, mientras caminaba junto a su amigo fuera del granero.

—Aun no, todavía faltan algunos meses para que podamos conocerlas, el fin del viaje supongo que será aclarar los puntos sobre la unión de las tierras —analizó El Duque.

—¿Cuánto más falta? —preguntó Richard obstinado desenfundando su espada para afilarla.

—Oye, vele el lado positivo, la cocinera tiene más hijas —bromeó el moreno riendo a carcajadas.

Pero su risa paró cuando una flecha paso a milímetros de su cabeza clavándose en el árbol que tenia tras él.

—¿Vamos a entrenar o qué? —desafió El Principe mostrando un brillo peculiar en sus ojos azules.

—Ese es mi hermano —afirmó Victor sacando su espada de la funda que llevaba en la espalda, preparado para envestir a Dick —Ahhggg…

Con agilidad Richard lo derribo de un patada al abdomen en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pero Victor era casi tan duro como una roca, por lo cual se levanto de inmediato.

—El que gane invita las cervezas —propuso Victor una vez en pie.

—Será mejor que vayas pidiendo las mías —alardeó Richard mostrando una sonrisa creída en su rostro, haciendo girar la hoja de su espada entre sus dedos sin hacerse ni el más mínimo rasguño.

—Esto parece que va a tardar un poco, tal vez no nos podamos acostar temprano después de todo —predijo el moreno moviendo su cuello a los lados para aflojar los músculos, provocando que sonaran unos cuantos crujidos.

—Es probable —estuvo de acuerdo el contrincante de ojos celestes, yéndose contra su oponente cuando lo vio retomar su ofensiva.

**. . .**

Hay para quienes el amanecer y estar vivos es un regalo, ese era el caso de los gitanos. En las entrañas del bosque, seguro escondite, las personas que ahí habitaban escondidas de la sociedad despertaban muy temprano para tratar de ganarse la vida sin que se la quitaran primero.

Una comunidad de gitanos que había llegado a la Ciudad de Pandor desde hacia algunos meses. Su líder había muerto a manos de un ataque de guardias imperiales y su hija, por ser la mayor, asumió el mando de la manada como la nueva Reina de los gitanos, su nombre era Karen, el cual significaba _"Aquella de linaje puro"_, siendo Karen la decimosexta descendiente de una solida cadena, sin mezclas, de lideres gitanos.

Karen era caracterizaba por ser una chica curiosa, enigmática y decidida, sin mencionar que era un tanto explosiva y dominante, caracteres por los cuales se había ganado el apodo de Abeja desde que era niña. A pesar de que Abeja era una líder nata, algunos de los hombres de la tribu no estaba muy de acuerdo con que una mujer tan joven manejara la tribu y menos en aquellos tiempos de crisis, por eso ella siempre trataba de hacer las cosas mejor para su gente, y además demostraba poseer una superioridad indudable en combate.

La Reina solía ir vestida con una falda que comenzaba un poco mas abajo de un ombligo, era larga y abierta a los lados dejando ver bien sus piernas, un top amarillo y muchas pulseras, una tobillera de oro con monedas colgando de ella, una pañoleta negra amarrada a la cabeza conteniendo los indómitos rizos negros de su cabellera y por ultimo, el símbolo de su autoridad, en su mano derecha, sujetado por tres aros en sus dedos a los cuales se conectaban cadenas de oro como raíces a manera de brazalete cuyas cadenetas llegaban hasta un poco más arriba del codo, justo ocupando todo el dorso de su mano llevaban la medalla de la Reina Rita, grande y redonda, de oro macizo, con un runas de leyenda grabadas alrededor y en medio un aguijón que en la punta tenía incrustado una piedra ónix, este daba vueltas dentro de la moneda a manera de brújula, la posesión más preciada de Karen.

Abeja tenia casi todo bajo control, solo había una cosa que estaba mal para ella y esa cosa era su hermano menor, Bestian, que tenia la mala costumbre de explorar por donde no lo llaman y varias veces ha estado en peligro de muerte por culpa de su impertinencia. Bestian era chico muy guapo de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, que vestía pantalones picados a la rodilla, una camisa blanca sin mangas semi-desabotonada y una pañoleta verde en su cabeza. Abeja intentaba enseñarle a tomarse las cosas más en serio, por si algún día ella faltaba, pero El Príncipe tenia la mente llena de otras cosas, baile, mujeres, vino y parranda, y no se preocupaba mucho, porque al parecer tenia la certeza de que su hermana siempre iba a estar ahí para él.

—¡A LEVANTARCE TODO EL MUNDO! —gritó Abeja retirando las telas de la carpa de Bestian para que le entrara la luz del sol.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Insomnio? Son las cinco de la mañana, Abeja —replicó el rubio mirando el reloj de arena que había junto a su cama llena de cojines coloridos.

—¡Sal de la tienda ahora Bestian!, tenemos mucho que hacer —Le ordenó a su hermano antes de irse de su carpa batiendo la lona al salir.

—Ya te escuche —grito Bestian para luego volver a tirarse sobre los cojines.

—¡Bestian, no me hagas ir a por ti! —Le advirtió desde afuera sabiendo que se había vuelto a dormir.

—Ya voy mi Reina —avisó saliendo con pesar de la cama.

Abeja ve que el resto de la gente ya se estaba levantanda, las mujer iban en fila con cestas de ropa sobre sus cabezas para irlas a lavar al río y los niños jugaban corriendo por el campamento.

—¡No se alejen muchos pequeños! —Les indicó sonriéndole a los niños.

—Por supuesto, Reina —obedecen los gitanitos abrazándose a las piernas de Abeja.

—Ahora huyan todos antes de que los atrape el feroz monstruo —dijo Karen colocando las manos como garras aterradoras.

Con eso los chicos salieron corriendo riendo estruendosamente, a lo cual la morena sonríe satisfecha. Los hombres estaban cortando madera para almacenar, la mayoría musculosos sin camisa, y por ultimo algunas chicas preparaban la comida.

—Buenos días, Jinx, Terra —saluda La Reina a sus amigas, quienes preparaban el desayuno.

—Buen día, Abeja —contestaron ellas en coro.

Abeja se acerco al fogón donde sus amigas preparaban la comida para darle a la gente de la tribu, se sentó entre aquellas chicas que estaban amasando en unos enormes recipientes de madera masa de maíz, lo cual era una ardua tarea para la que se necesitaban brazos fuertes, cosa curiosa dado que las dos cocineras eran en exceso delgadas con brazos de espagueti, bueno, por algo se dice que las apariencias engañan.

Una de las amigas de Karen era Terra, a quien sus padres habían abandonado en una montaña y la madre de Abeja encontró y crío entre los suyos dandole ese nombre, porque ella la consideraba_ "Nacida de la tierra"_. Terra tenia el cabello muy largo, liso y rubio, y ojos azules, en la parte delantera del cabello tenia una pequeña trenza que terminaba en un broche de mariposa hecho de cuero, el resto de su cabello lo llevaba suelto, portaba una falda que era hasta la rodilla de un lado y del otro corta a la altura de las nalgas de color marrón claro, una camisa que dejaba ver su ombligo de un solo tiro y uno de sus hombros sin nada de color blanca y una tobillera de cuero tejido con dos dijes, una pluma de águila y una mariposa de cerámica.

La otra chica era Jinx, hija de la antigua bruja y adivina de la tribu, cargo que ahora ella asumía, su madre le dio su nombre por significar _"La que juega con la suerte"_, un apelativo adecuado para una quiromante. Jinx era una gitana muy pálida la verdad, con el cabello largo abierto en las puntas, el cual siempre llevaba cubierto por un velo rosado que sujetaba a su cabeza con una cadena de cobre con gemas prendiendo de ella. Poseía el tatuaje del símbolo del Yin y el Yang en su pierna izquierda, solo que en su caso el lado del Yin era de color rosado claro en vez de blanco. Traía un vestido corto y ajustado por debajo del busto porque la chica, como era común entre ellas, a pesar de ser joven ya estaba embaraza, el vestido era sin tirantes de color negro con una cinta rosa por la parte de abajo del busto, andaba descalza y con largos sarcillos negros.

Entre su gente no se usaba el casamiento, las parejas no lo creían necesario para nada, pensaban que era un método ortodoxo de reprimir el amor y que las mujeres "civilizadas" usaban para amarrar a los hombres a ellas aunque no se quisieran. Los gitanos creían en el amor, nada más, ese era el lazo más fuerte de todos. El chico de Jinx se llamaba Wallace, pero todos le decían Wally de cariño por ser un chico muy simpático e hiperactivo, él era un pelirrojo musculoso que siempre estaba pendiente de Jinx, la quería para él desde que eran muy jóvenes ambos y ahora después de embarazarla ella se convirtió en su mujer y su deber era cuidar de ella más que nunca, cosa que a veces a Jinx le resultaba muy fastidiosa e insistía en que ella podía cuidarse sola, alegando que estaba preñada no en su lecho de muerte. Pero aunque no lo anduviera gritando a los cuatro vientos, ella adoraba a su hombre, en el destino estaba escrito que siempre estarían juntos. Wallace celaba muchísimo a su chica, porque en antaño era muy cotizada por los hombres por tener mucha experiencia y ser dueña una bonita figura que perdió por una linda y redonda panza.

Terra era otra historia, a ella siempre le había gustado Bestian y aunque ya estaba bastante recorrida, la rubia siempre estaba disponible para cuando El Príncipe la solicitara, aunque él nada que le paraba de otra manera y eso la ponía mal, porque quería ser la mujer del futuro líder de la tribu, eso era muy importante para ella, pero a Bestian se le iban los ojos por todas las mujeres hermosas y ellas no le eran indiferentes, caían gitanas… y no gitanas también, cosa que ponía a Terra a hervir de celos.

Karen, a diferencia de sus amigas, no se sentía atraía hacia ningún hombre por aquellos días, todos le parecían una completa perdida de tiempo, además de que eran como perros amaestrados, ella solo tenia que chasquear los dedos y tenia un sequito rendido a sus pies, dada su posición y exuberante belleza. El verdadero problema de Karen con los hombres, era que ella no quería que luego de ser de alguien este quisiera tomar el mando de su tribu, ese puesto solo se lo entregaría a su hermano y a regaña dientes, no estaba dispuesta a vivir a la sombra de ningún hombre. Aunque de todas maneras había quienes estaban dispuestos a morir en el intento.

—¡Que bien se ve todo esto! —exclamó contenta cuando el olor a comida deliciosa llego a sus fosas nasales.

—De vez en cuando deberías tratar de aprender a cocinar, toda mujer debe saber cocinar, Abeja —Le recriminó Terra golpeando una pelota de masa.

—¿Para que aprender a cocinar? si tengo quien lo hago por mí —razonó la líder —además, si aprendo a cocinar voy a tener mas chicos detrás de mí y repito, no estoy dispuesta pasar el resto de mis días de esclava, llenándole la panza a un hombre y llenándolo de hijos, así como Jinx —Se burló de su amiga, quien la miro severamente.

—La Reina dice eso porque tiene la marca del amor truncado —alego Jinx tirando la masa hacia arriba para tenderla.

—Que no tengo ninguna marca, Jinx —replicó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Entonces por qué no me dejas leerte la mano? —preguntó Jinx sonriendo de manera retadora.

—Porque eso seria una total perdida de tiempo, mi destino esta muy bien trazado y lo tengo claro —resolvió Abeja sin mayor problema.

—Eres todo un caso, Abeja —comenta Jinx resignada —Uno logra hallar su destino en el camino que toma para evitarlo, te lo digo yo que hice de todo para huir de los brazos de Wallace —ironizó rodando los ojos.

—El día que aprendas a hablar claro, te querré más —expresó Abeja tomando una pera de un jarron que fruta que tenia cerca.

—Pobre del hombre que te quiera para él —suspiró Terra.

—Sí, pobre —estuvo de acuerdo Abeja escupiendo una semilla de pera a un lado.

En lo que las chicas extendían la pasta sobre la plancha del fogón, entraron algunos chicos con madera para el fuego de la cocina, entre ellos estaba Wally, Aqualad y Bestian.

—¡Aquí esta la madera!, creo que es suficiente para un par de semanas —apuntó Aqualad, un joven blanco de cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo, que estaba locamente enamorado de Abeja.

—Eso espero, recuerden que de ahí es que comen ustedes —dijo Abeja, agradeciendo el trabajo a su manera.

—¡Muero de hambre! —exclama Bestian sobándose la barriga.

—En unos momentos estará lista la comida, Bestian —Le comunico Terra sonriente.

—Amo estas tortas y tú Terra las preparas divinas.

—Yo te las preparo cuando quieras, Príncipe —confesó mirando al rubio con ansiedad.

—Que bueno que llevo zapatillas, resultaría muy desagradable pisar tu baba Terra, o tu dignidad que también debe estar regada por el suelo —argumentó La Reina Abeja mostrando una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

—Quien necesita dignidad como lo puedo tener a él —dice Terra de manera que solo Karen la escuche.

Abeja se pone la mano en la frente y menea la cabeza reprobatoriamente.

—¡Jinx tengo hambre! —gritó Wally abrazándola por detrás.

—Sabia que dirías eso —informó Jinx monótonamente ocupada en darle forma a una bolita de masa entre sus manos.

—¿Te lo dijo el ojo interno? —preguntó el pelirrojo impresionado.

—No, tú siempre tienes hambre Wallace, no necesito ser adivina para saberlo —vislumbró sus pensamientos a su chico para bajarlo de la nube.

—Le ves bebe, tu madre me conoce muy bien —habló pegado a la barriga de Jinx.

—Ves bebe, tu padre es incapaz de quitarse quito —dijo Jinx tratando de apartar a Wally del camino.

—Podrías ser un poco más dulce, amor —Le sugirió Wallace dándole paso para que continuara con su labor.

—Prepara comida para cien personas con un bebe enorme en la barriga y luego hablaremos de mi humor —zanjo el asunto la Adivina, indicándole a su novio que se sentara y esperara como todos.

Wally se tiró en el suelo cual niño regañado y Jinx sonrió discretamente al verlo.

—¿Tú que hiciste, Abeja? —preguntó Aqualad como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Nada, yo no cocino —respondió cortante pestañeando como si fuera una tierna nena.

—Debes ir aprendiendo para cuando estés conmigo —apuntó el chico haciéndose el galán.

—Y vuelve la mula al trigo —dijo la morena cansada de aquella actitud del joven.

—Yo se que me amas, pero te haces la difícil, pero no me importa esperar —afirmó con solemnidad Aqualad.

—En ese caso espero que tengas un banco con un cojín muy cómodo, amigo —soltó Abeja la indirecta viendo cuanto le tomaba a Aqualad atraparla.

Pero Aqualat lo que hizo fue acercarse a Abeja y ponerse muy cerca de ella haciéndola sentir bastante incomoda.

—No deberías ser tan caprichosa la pequeña líder —Le susurró mirando a la chica a los ojos.

—Y tú no deberías ser tan vanidoso —Le señalo de manera sugestiva y luego, sin previo aviso le echo una vasija de agua encima.

Todos en la habitación rompieron a reír.

—Repartan la comida cuando este lista muchachas —ordenó poniendo su voz por sobre las risas.

—Pero ¿y tu?... —intento saber Terra sin tener suerte.

Abeja salió de la tienda del fogón velozmente, Aqualad molesto, la siguió pero como siempre, por arte de magia, Abeja había desaparecido del panorama y este entró de nuevo a la tienda echando humo por las orejas, lo que Aqualad no sabia era que la chica se reía de él desde lo alto de un árbol. Tomó una liana y agarrada a ella se aventó del árbol gritando vivaz, aterrizó en una roca gigantesca que llevaba al camino por el que se subía a las rocallosas junto al manantial, el lugar preferido de Karen cuando quería esconderse.

—Aqualad tiene más agua en la cabeza que sesos —Se quejo aproximándose a lo alto del **Pico De Águila**, como llaman a la formación rocosa por la cual caia la castada al manantial. —Una vida a su lado debe ser muy parecida a la de un pez en un barril: Aburrida. —Se burlo del caminar de niño bonito de Aqualad.

Desde donde estaba, Karen podía visualizar perfectamente la Ciudad de Pandor, otra de las cosas por las que solía subir ahí, la vista era espectacular. Como toda chica, Abeja tenia un pequeño secreto que prefería no compartir con nadie, porque solía ser malinterpretado. Si bien no era secreto para nadie que ella quería ser tan buena líder como su madre, lo que los demás no sabían era que Karen era aun más ambiciosa, ella quería romper los esquemas, sobrepasar las expectativas. Ella quería llegar a donde ninguno otro gitano había llegado antes, a Menchi.

—Yo le voy a poner fin a nuestra persecución —sentenciaba todo los días.

De repente sintió como si alguien la observara y volteó bruscamente, recorrió la zona con la mirada y agarro una piedra del suelo preparada para lanzarla. Todo quedo en silencio. Y de repente algo se abalanzó sobre Abeja, pero esta con reflejos rápidos se quita de donde estaba dejando a su atacante estampillado sobre el césped, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que aquel espía era su propio hermano Bestian que se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe.

—¡Bestian!, ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? —preguntó con un ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados.

—Viendo crecer el pasto ¿no ves? —bromea él tirando en el suelo.

Abeja le regala una sonrisa y una mirada que decía claramente _«Eres un tontito»_, Bestian sale de su dolor al ver a su hermana mayor sonreír y se levanta con la ayuda de esta que le ofrecio su mano.

—Si quieres perderte de vista deja de echarte esa esencia de miel y almendras la olfateo a más de un kilometro de distancia —Le recomendó el chico una vez de pie.

—Bestian —Lo miró desafiante.

—Y búscate un mejor escondite este ya es muy obvio —resalta como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¡No tenias que seguirme!

Al decirle eso a su hermano, le dio la espalda y clavo su mirada en el cielo.

—No me gusta que andes sola por este bosque te puede pasar algo malo —dijo cariñosamente.

—Puedo cuidarme sola —afirmó orgullosa.

—Sí, ya lo pude notar —comentó frotándose los cachetes.

—De seguro fue el insoportable de Aqualad quien te mando en mi búsqueda ¿no? tú y él son como uña y mugre.

—¿Y qué si lo hizo?, Abeja eres joven y bonita, deberías estar pensando en divertirte, estar con alguien, planeando cuantos hijos quieres tener, esas cosas de mujeres, no dando ordenes y preocupante por todo, Aqualad es un buen tipo y es bastante capaz de ayudarte con la carga de ser lider.

—¿Te estas escuchando, Bestian? Cariño, te quiero, pero a veces pienso que tienes alpiste en la cabeza —vocifero Abeja alterada —Como lo digo de manera que lo comprendas —analizó rascándose la cabeza —Nos están jodiendo la vida en todos los sentidos, Bestian, tenemos responsabilidades, cada vez somos más pobres y tenemos que ir con más cuidado, porque nuestras cabezas tienen precio, debemos proteger a nuestra gente y ese trabajo con el que dices que me puede ayudar Aqualad deberías hacerlo tú, pero claro, es más fácil retozar sobre los laureles mientras las mujeres te dan de comer en la boca ¿no? estas vivo porque a mí me ha dado la gana de que no maten a mi hermano, así que agrádaselo chico y no me vengas con que me divierta y haga la lista de los nombres de mis hijos —finiquito respirando aceleradamente.

El rubio dejo salir un largo suspiro.

—Karen, tú no puedes evitar que esa gente nos trate como perros, ni tampoco puedes ir por ahí con la idea de vengar el asesinato de nuestra madre, nos superan el numero de diez a cincuenta, con esas personas solo podemos tener una relación netamente profesional para poder sobrevivir.

—¿Te parece una relación profesional, que cada vez que bajamos nos mezclemos con un grupo de vagos que nos utilizan como un circo de tres pistas mientras que un montón de pervertidos se llevan a la cama a cientos de nosotras?

Bestian se lo piensa un momento antes de responder —Sí —dijo con calma.

—Hay que ver que tú eres bien bestia para lo que te conviene —gruñe exasperada.

—A madre no le hubiera gustado verte así, con el corazón lleno de odio.

—¿Y según tú como a ella le hubiera gustado verme? A mí parecer hago todo lo que ella hacia, entre esas cosas cuidar del pequeño tesorito de los gitanos que es el pequeño Bestian —Se mofa la morena apretando las mejillas de su hermano.

—Ya basta —dijo quitándose las manos de Karen de la cara —Creo que le hubiera gustado verte enamorada —confesó con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Enamorada? —repitió incrédula echándose a reír. —¿Así como tú?

—Yo estoy enamorado de la vida —sintetizo el gitano.

—Sínico —bufó rodando los ojos —Mi corazón solo lo puede tener quien este a mi nivel, no un crápula oportunista —sentencio mirando la medalla que llevaba en la mano.

—Oh, por favor, eres La Reina, Abeja ¿Quién podría estar por encima de ti? ¿La barba de X'Hal? ¿Qué clase de gitano esperas? —inquirió sin comprender ni un poquito a su hermana.

—Tal vez, lo que busco no esta entre nosotros —caviló con una sonrisa de niña traviesa en los labios, haciendo girar el aguijón de su medalla.

—No, no, no, saca ese montón de ideas locas de tu cabeza, me agradas más cuando me regañas a cuando tienes esa mirada, mándame a hacer algo, dime que soy estúpido, ¡deja de jugar con esa cosa, por todos los Dioses! —hablaba caminando alrededor de la risueña muchacha. —La que debe aterrizar eres tú, aprender cual es nuestro lugar.

—Se cual es mi lugar —Lo observo irritada por su insistencia —¿Sabes tú cual es el tuyo? —Le pregunto ponzoñosamente, aquello hizo retroceder un poco a Bestian —Recuerda que esta noche tenemos que bajar a la ciudad para el fiesta que se organiza en la cantera de **"El ojo de cuervo"**, no quiero que nada este fuera de su lugar a la hora de partir —Le indicó manteniendo la calma.

—Pero…

—Me dijiste que te mandara a hacer algo, Príncipe —Le dijo reverenciándole con burla.

Abeja saltó de espaldas del risco despidiéndose de su hermano con la mano, desapareciendo entre el vapor de la cascada dejando a Bestian con la palabra en la boca.

—¿Sera que alguna vez podremos terminar una conversación sin que yo acabe con trabajo? ¡Rayos, juega con mi mente! —Se queja el muchacho buscando volver al campamente ha cumplir con las ordenes de su hermana.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a Nieve Taisho, Rachelgarf, MERGICK y misterystars (Koriand'r, por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti, andas super perdida del foro compañera). También gracias por favoritiarme y mantenerse alerta. Las letras que utilice en esta parte del fic son las de las canciones "Reflejo - Mulan" y "Niñas mal - Nikki Clan", si las escuchan mientras leen se hace más divertido, recordamos un poco nuestra infancia. Aclaro que en este fic Trigon no es nada parecido al original, aquí solo es poderoso y el padre de Rachel, del resto solo es un hombre triste y atormentado. También aclaro que la Condesa De Black, es Blackfire, por siacaso no quedo claro xD. En fin, hasta la proxima._


	7. En El Ojo de Cuervo

_**Capitulo VII**_

_**En "El Ojo de Cuervo"**_

Bestian atravesó el bosque corriendo, para volver al campamento y arreglar las carretas con las que bajarían a la ciudad al anochecer, aquella era una operación encubierta, ya que, debían tratar siempre de no ser vistos por los guardias reales y así evitaban alborotos. Por seguridad nunca bajaban todos los integrantes de la comunidad, solo aquello que fuesen a actuar en las fiestas y festivales. Era algo un poco contradictorio, porque, a pesar que la gente de Menchi los consideraba un peligro, les parecían entretenidos los actos de los gitanos, algo totalmente clasista. En una buena noche los gitanos podían hacer buen oro, lo malo venia cuando las autoridades abusadoras llegaban a acusarlos de ladrones y a quitarles el pan de la boca, literalmente, sin ningún reparo, y en esos casos la misma gente que tanto se divirtió a costilla de ellos les da la espalda y les interesaba poco lo que pudiera ocurrirles.

Abajo en la ciudad, lejos de aquel punto del bosque, estaban llegando al palacio del Emperador Trigon en un fino carruaje Los Reyes de Banlleri, John y Mary, acompañados de su hijo El Príncipe Richard y su protegido El Duque Victor Stone III. Al llegar fueron cordialmente recibidos por la servidumbre del palacio, una vez que los sirvientes acomodaron las pocas cosas que traían sus majestades los condujeron al salón de visitas para que el Emperador los recibiera.

Trigon se levantó feliz de la butaca que ocupaba al ver a sus viejos amigos para poder saludarlos debidamente, besó educadamente la mano de Mary, y esta propicio una risilla coqueta y luego estrechó firmemente la mano de su amigo e intercambiaron sonrisas, los jóvenes se limitaron a realizar una respetuosa reverencia ante él y este asintió con la cabeza en un gesto de aprobación, a continuación se sentaron a tomar el té que fue traído por los sirvientes por orden de Kassandra.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos quiero amigo —comentó El Rey Jonh jovialmente.

—Como pasan los años —suspiró Trigon dándole una probada a su té — Parece que fue ayer cuando nuestros hijos se comprometieron.

—Así es, Arella y yo nos veíamos tan jóvenes —recordó jocosa La Reina, pero rápidamente cambio su expresión por una avergonzada —Lo siento Trigon, no debí mencionar a...

—No te disculpes Mary, se que tu querías mucho a mi Arella y no prohíbo que se mencione su nombre en este palacio. —La tranquilizo.

_«Aunque ciertamente debería prohibirse»_pensó Kassandra mientras pretendía ser hospitalaria.

—¿Y la muchacha quién es? —preguntó Mary reparando en Kassandra parada tras Trigon.

—Es mi concubina, Mary, La Condesa De Black, Kassandra —presentó El Emperador a la mujer, la cual hizo una reverencia ante La Reina.

—Es un placer conocerlos altezas.

—Cuantos estragos trae consigo la soledad ¿no? —dijo Mary mostrándole una sonrisa hipócrita a Kassandra, quien se la devolvió con mayor intensidad.

_«Espero que nunca se le ocurra contraer nupcias con esa mujer tan vulgar, a la que a su edad se le ocurre usar el escote antes de las 3 de la tarde, los restos de mi pobre amiga arderían ante esa idea»_Juzgó La Reina Mary llevando la taza de té a sus labios con elegancia.

—Richard ya es todo un hombre, que bien te ves muchacho. —intervino Trigon ágilmente notando algo de incomodidad en el ambiente.

—Gracias su alteza, usted también se ve muy bien —respondió Richard procurando ser lo más educado posible.

El Emperador dejo salir una breve carcajada —Se que quieres ser amable hijo, pero la verdad es que ya estoy viejo y cansado —dijo. —Y supongo que este elegante militar ¿Es el prometido de Kory?

—Afectivamente Trigon, él es como un hijo más para mí ¿verdad Victor? —Lo presentó Mary abrazándolo por los hombros, orgullosa, como quien exhibe una obra de arte.

—Por supuesto Mi Reina —aceptó Victor con una sonrisa reluciente —Un gusto verlo, Señor.

—Excelentes candidatos, mi hija es una chica muy linda de seguro a Richard le parecerá así y Kory también es muy bonita el caballero lo comprobara muy pronto, ya en un año se podrán ver. —dijo El Emperador con algo de emoción.

—Hemos hecho grandes elecciones, serán unos excelentes matrimonios y después nuestras naciones se unirán en una sola y gran nación para que nuestros hijos gobiernen. —agregó John con firmeza y orgullo.

—Sí, es una alegría —estuvo de acuerdo Mary.

—Bueno, creo que ahora podemos pasar a conversar sobre eso mismo amigos, a fin de cuentas ese es el motivo de su visita. —reparó Trigon.

—Si hacen el favor de pasar al estudio —habló Kassandra fingiendo una cara amable.

Todos se levantaron rumbo al estudio por el camino que indicaba Kassandra con el brazo extendido.

—Tal vez los jóvenes se aburran con esta conversación —consideró el gobernante de Menchi deteniéndose un momento —Están en su casa, pueden pasear por el palacio, es bastante grande o también pueden salir a conocer la ciudad. —sugirió.

—Claro, gracias Señor —dijeron ambos muchachos contentos por aquella resolución.

Hicieron una rápida reverencia antes de retirarse a toda velocidad, emocionados por conocer aquellas tierras tan legendarias. Salieron a los establos y los sirvientes les proporcionaron dos buenos caballos con los cuales recorrer la ciudad y los alrededores cómodamente.

**. . .**

En el cuarto de La Princesa Rachel se desataba un huracán de expectativas.

—¿Este? No, ¿Este? Tampoco, mejor este... ¡Ay, no se! Todos son tan lindos. —manifestó Kory cubierta hasta el cuello de todos los vestidos que había considerado ponerse.

—Cálmate Estrella, ya te dije que tengo los atuendos preparados y combinan prefectos con nuestras marcaras. —Le dijo Rachel nuevamente una vez que logró hallar un par de cajas que buscaba en el fondo de su armario.

Rachel colocó sobre su cama el contenido de dichas cajas, un par sexys vestidos muy bonitos, levantó uno para que Kory lo viera, el vestido estaba compuesto por una falda larga con mucho vuelo, abierta a los lados dejando ver las piernas, en la parte superior todo el borde de la cadera estaba lleno de perlas, la falda se unía al top por una cinta con brillantes que pasaba por el medio del abdomen, el top era amarrado al cuello con dos tiras bañadas con toques de oro, todo el conjunto era lila brillante y la marcara era del mismo color, las sandalias sin tacón amarradas al tobillo eran de color dorado.

Luego le mostro el segundo vestido que era de falda a la rodilla hecha de flecos, unos mas largos que otros y sobrepuestos, estos estaban llenos en brillantina, en la parte superior la falda se ataba con un cinturón conformado por una cinta amarrada a un lado de la cadera y del otro lado tenía un gran dije en forma de diamante, subía por el abdomen una tela transparente de color azul clara y se unía aun escote en V al final, con los hombros descubiertos y en la punta de la V el escote tenía un cristal en forma de luna, todo el traje brillaba y este era de color azul al igual que el antifaz que parecían dos lunas que se daban la espalda y ahí se unían para amoldarse a la nariz, siendo completado el atuendo por un par de zapatillas sin tacón negras.

—Estan divinos, Rachel ¡Dame el mío! —gritó Kory extasiada.

Kory le arrebató el traje a Rachel para ir a ver que tal se le veía en el espejo.

—Me alegra que te guste —dijo Rachel levantado una ceja.

—Nunca usaríamos estos trajes en una fiesta de palacio creo que enseñan mucho —opinó la pelirroja.

—Esa es la idea, si salimos con uno de nuestros vestidos normales la gente nos reconocerá y se arruinara el plan, en cambio con estos trajes parecemos citadinas de clase media-alta, fueron un regalo de La Marquesa Monetti de Ardonia en mi último cumpleaños, era la moda allá, pensé que jamás los usaría —explicó Rachel.

—Ya que tenemos todo listo, bajemos a comer y luego venimos a arreglarnos. —propuso alegremente.

Las chicas bajaron a tomar el almuerzo en solitario, ya que Trigon almorzaría con los reyes de Banlleri en la terraza y ellas no estaban al tanto de aquella visita por razones obvias, las mataría la curiosidad de saber un poco más sobre sus prometidos. En cuanto terminaron fueron a los establos para tener listas sus yeguas para salir en la noche sin ningún problema, acto seguido volvieron al cuarto de Rachel a hablar un rato y jugar con las gatas dando tiempo de que se fuera poniendo el sol.

**. . .**

El paseo de los chicos los llevo hasta las afueras de la ciudad donde vieron a mucha gente arreglando una taberna para lo que parecía una gran celebración.

—Buen hombre ¿Me podría decir que sucede? —preguntó Victor a un anciano que pasaba junto a él con un pequeño barril entre las manos.

—Oh noble Señor, que bueno que grandezas como ustedes se interesen en la vida simple del campesino, se esta organizando una fiesta por las buenas cosechas de esta temporada, se realizara esta noche, con comida, buena bebida y actuación gitana. —vislumbró el hombre amablemente.

—¿Actuación gitana? —pronunció Dick extrañado de que en un lugar donde se tenían tantos prejuicios hacia esos personajes se les consideraran para alguna labor.

—No se altere joven, la escoria solo viene a divertirnos y para que los hombres pasen ratos "agradables" con las mujeres, ustedes entienden —repuso de manera picarona.

—Claro amable hombre, gracias por la información. —dijo Victor.

—A su orden, un placer entablar una conversación con tan fina sangre.

El hombre se alejo y los chicos siguieron observando lo que hacían los demás.

—Suena bien —opinó El Príncipe considerando la idea de asistir.

—Una fiesta campesina, hace tiempo que no tenemos una buena noche de bebida y mujeres Dick —concordó Victor.

—Sobre todo tú, él honrado militar, a veces creo que mi madre te quiere más a ti que a mí, ¿Su Perfección seria capaz de rodearse de gitanos? —bromeó el pelinegro

—Mientras no den ningún problema, no veo porque no venir un rato a divertirnos.

—Estupendo —aprobó Richard. —¿Quieres echar una partida mientras esperamos? —preguntó a su compañero él cual acepto.

Los chicos se metieron en una cantina cercana a jugar cartas apostando pequeñas cantidades de plata con otros sujetos para matar el tiempo.

**. . .**

Cayó la noche en Menchi y los jóvenes Victor y Richard salieron de la cantina y montaron sus caballos para ir a la fiesta. En el palacio reinaba el silencio, Kassandra había revisado a las chicas que se hacían las dormidas para que ella no sospechara nada y además La Condesa las encerró con llave a cada una. Esperaron una hora tras la revisión, después Kory se desplazo hasta el cuarto de Rachel a través de los túneles secretos, se colocaron sus trajes, se maquillaron exóticamente, acto seguido se colocaron los antifaces y agarraron unas pequeñas bolsitas que les combinaban con los trajes llenas de monedas de plata y oro, una vez listas se escabulleron por los túneles nuevamente y llegaron al patio central del palacio, desde ahí corrieron sigilosamente hasta sus yeguas, las montaron y como los guardias vigilaban la entrada, las chicas hicieron que sus yeguas saltaran la cerca de los jardines del palacio y desde ahí ya era cuestión de suerte como les fuera, salir del castillo era lo más difícil y el haberlo logrado parecía un buen indicio de que eran afortunadas aquella noche.

Cabalgaron como por media hora hasta que llegaron aun terreno baldío donde se estaba congregando una gran cantidad de gente de todo tipo, las chicas dejaron sus yeguas atadas en un árbol que medio las ocultaba así evitaba que se las robaran y desde ahí caminaron entre la gente para poder entrar en la taberna, una vez adentro pudieron ver el ambiente iluminado con velas en farolas de colores brillantes, hombres borrachos en la barra, y otros jugaban barajas y realizando competencias de fuerza.

Mientras que la taberna **"El Ojo de Cuervo"**se llenaba de gente, por la parte de atrás llegaban en caravana las estrellas de la noche siendo esperadas por el dueño del establecimiento con par de matones a cada lado. Los gitanos bajaron de sus carruajes cargando con toda su indumentaria, delante de ellos iba su representante, La Reina Abeja siendo flanqueada por Jinx y Terra. Esa noche La Reina de los gitanos deslumbraba con su exuberante belleza, hasta el ultimo rizo de su cabellera tenía una pieza de oro, sus labios carnosos pintados de rojo fuego y su escasa vestimenta del mejor material en un brillante todo amarillo.

—Al fin llegan —escupió el desgarbado hombre dueño del local con desprecio.

—Hemos llegado a la hora acordada —expuso Abeja seriamente.

—Como sea, será mejor que entren de una vez, la gente se esta impacientando —argumentó el viejo cascarrabias.

—No iremos a ningún lado hasta que no me entregue nuestro pago —informó Abeja secamente y sin alterar su tono de voz.

—No les daré ni una moneda hasta que…

—Entonces nos marcharemos —dijo rápidamente sin dejarse amedrentar.

Abeja hizo ademán de darse la vuelta y uno de los guardias que acompañaban al anciano tabernero le puso la mano en el hombro para obligarla a dar la cara nuevamente, pero la emoción del maltrato que estaba a punto de cometer no le duro mucho, porque enseguida tuvo la daga de Terra en su pescuezo.

—Nadie que no sea un gitano toca a La Reina —amenazó la rubia afincando un poco más su arma en la carne.

El hombre retrocedió sin ocultar su descontento.

—No serás tan intrépida una vez que estés en mi cama, gitana del demonio —gruño el fornido.

—Primero consigue un poco de oro, zarrapastroso, y luego hablamos de negocios —contempló Terra sarcásticamente.

El viejo dueño chasqueando la lengua saco de su mustio chaleco una bolsa de cuero llena de oro y extendió la mano hacia Abeja para dársela.

—Tómalo de una vez —ordenó.

—No me lo de a mí, déselo a ella —indicó Abeja señalando la mano alargada de Jinx.

—Asquerosas brujas —murmuró rabioso el desdentado.

—¡Hágalo! —imperó Abeja subiendo un poco la voz.

El hombre a regañadientes colocó la bolsa en la pálida mano de Jinx la cual permaneció con los ojos cerrados hasta que percibió el oro en sus manos.

—Mi Reina, aquí falta oro —dijo Jinx en tono lúgubre.

—¿Es así… Señor? —preguntó la morena pretendiendo inocencia.

A sus espaldas todos los gitanos presentes exhibieron sus armas amenazadoramente.

—Malditas escorias del infierno —farfulló aun más rabioso que antes, sacando unas cuantas monedas más de su chaleco y arrojándolas con repulsión dentro de la bolsa.

—Un placer hacer negocios con usted —dijo Abeja sonriendo complacida.

—Solo hagan lo que vinieron a hacer de una buena vez, tengo clientes que atender —Fue la ultima frase de aquel vejestorio antes de darse la vuelta y adentrarse en la taberna seguido de sus dos cuidadores.

—¡A trabajar gente! —exclamó La Reina enseñándole a todos sus seguidores el pago de la noche.

Los gitanos rompieron en un grito de excitación.

—Adoro cuando el Ojo interno nos favorece —Se regodeo Terra.

—El Ojo interno no tuvo nada que ver, tan solo lo adivine —confesó Jinx.

—Pero, pero ¿Cómo? —inquirió Terra sorprendida.

—Soy Adivina ¿no? solo hago mi trabajo, el Ojo interno tiene asuntos más importantes que tratar con campesinos deshonestos —explicó la pálida mujer sin alteración alguna en su voz.

—Con o sin Ojo interno, hiciste un excelente trabajo Jinx, eso le enseñara a ese cerdo a no robarnos en la cara —intervino Abeja resuelta.

—Tan solo tengo el presentimiento de que esta noche no será tan tranquila como se ve —advirtió La Adivina seriamente —Se siente calor en el ambiente.

Abeja y Terra rodaron los ojos, siempre Jinx y sus místicos augurios que solo ella entendía.


	8. Un gato aruñando una estrella

**Capitulo VIII**

_**Un gato aruñando una estrella,  
algo no tan imposible.**_

Como Rachel había pronosticado, en la fiesta aparte de la gran cantidad de campesinos, también había asistentes que no se veían de tan bajos recursos, seguramente los dueños de hacienda y sus familias, además de empresarios titulares de buenos comercios de víveres, señora propietarias de restaurantes y alguno que otro militar de bajo rango, así que La Princesa y su compañera no eran las únicas que iban con vestimentas algo ostentosas en comparación con las ropas que llevaban la mayoría de las personas. Algunas chicas que lucían vestido parecidos a los que ellas solían llevar a diario, aunque de menor calidad en lo que a tela se refería y con elaborados más sencillos, se les acercaron para alabar sus originales trajes.

—Señoritas, disculpen el atrevimiento pero que exquisitos vestidos ¿Dónde los han comprado? —Se acercó a preguntarles una chica de cabello castaño arreglado en bucles, que llevaba un cintillo con una única y gran pluma negra en su tocado y un sencillo vestido del mismo color, que caía recto hasta el piso.

—Pues los hemos comprado… los…compramos… en… —Kory no sabía que responder, no se había preparado para entablar conversación con nadie, su miedo a ser descubierta era bastante notorio.

—Somos extranjeras, estamos de paso por la ciudad, alguien en el mercado nos ha invitado a la fiesta y hemos decidió pasar a tomarnos algo, somos de Ardonia —intervino Rachel rápidamente para salvar a Kory y aclarar las dudas de la chica.

—Cielos ¿Ardonia? Eso está muy lejos. —comentó la castaña sorprendida.

—En efecto, pero estamos de vacaciones, visitando a algunos familiares —volvió a hablar Rachel tratando de no dejar cabos sueltos.

—Vacaciones, relajantes vacaciones, bonito lugar… este —titubeó la pelirroja esforzándose por parecer más natural.

—Es estupendo tener tan exóticas visitantes por Pandor, les confieso que estoy formándome como modista por eso me han llamado tanto la atención sus vestidos ¿Les importaría dejarme detallarlos mejor? para recordar los modelos —pidió amablemente a sus interlocutoras.

—No hay problema, toma las notas que necesites —concedió Rachel tranquilamente.

—Mi tío es el dueño de la taberna, veo que no están bebiendo nada ¿qué les puedo ofrecer?

—Agua.

—Vino, por favor —respondió Rachel con cordialidad.

—Esta bien, vuelvo en un momento, mandare a que les traigan sus bebidas —informó la muchacha antes de desaparecer entre la gente.

—¿Agua? ¿En serio, Kory? ¿Qué parte de mezclarnos no quedo clara? —regañó Rachel a su amiga una vez que pudo hablar con normalidad.

—Es que me puse nerviosa ¿Qué tal si reconocía mi voz? —inquirió Kory pasando el susto.  
—Estrella, hablas como si conversaras con el proletario todas las mañanas durante el desayuno, la gran mayoría de estas personas, por no decir todas para no exagerar, seguramente jamás nos han escuchado hablar, a penas si nos habrán visto en un desfile —razonó La Princesa, tratando de calmar los nervios de su amiga.

—Bueno, es probable que tengas razón.

—Siempre la tengo —dictaminó sonriendo con suficiencia.

Rachel, echando un rápido vistazo a la sala se percato de que ella y Kory no eran las únicas enmascaradas, repentinamente, se habían unido al tumulto varias personas que portaban antifaces.

—En definitiva, esta noche a resultado muy favorable —pensó en voz alta, contenta de que no quedara nada que las dejara en evidencia, aunque igualmente intrigada por los que también habían decidido ocultar su rostro aquella noche.

—Rachel, el vino —Le avisó Kory sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

Un sirviente corpulento, de un color de piel en extremo oscura y ropas ajadas les proporciono las bebidas y unos trozos de queso y carnes curadas para que picaran. Rachel le agradeció al joven la copa de vino que le tendió, de la cual tomo un sorbo para darle el visto bueno.

—Por Azar ¡Esto sabe horrible! —criticó sin reparos el agrio vino que acababa de tomar —Haga el favor de llevarse esta bebida, deje el agua, ese vino tinto es intomable, mejor déjeselo al cocinero para que aderece las ensaladas —recomendó.

Él hombre hizo una reverencia y dejo a las jovencitas a solas con su refrigerio.

—¿Tan malo estaba? —preguntó Kory riendo sutilmente.

—Peor que malo —respondió Rachel rodando los ojos —No pasamos tantas molestias en nuestra escapada de palacio como para terminar tomando vinagre, al menos quería un buen vino para pasar el rato. —manifestó sacando un abanico de su bolsito para echarse fresco.

—La carne está buena —apuntó la pelirroja tomando un trozito tras otro.

—Tú comes cualquier cosa, Kory —dijo Rachel torciendo la sonrisa y disponiéndose a comer igual que su amiga.

Momentos después la chica aprendiz de modista regreso con La Princesa y su compañera, para hacer sus anotaciones y preguntas, a las cuales las chicas respondieron sin ningún inconveniente.

—Les agradezco mucho por su colaboración —dijo la aprendiz de modista sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—No fue molestia —aseguró Kory con amabilidad.

—Arianna —Se dirigió Rachel a la muchacha, que les había revelado su nombre minutos atrás —Nosotras traemos mascaras puestas porque combinan con el resto del conjunto, es costumbre en Ardonia —inventó —Pero, de repente la sala se lleno de enmascarados ¿Quiénes son esas personas? —preguntó, mirando recelosamente alrededor de la sala.

—Son gitanos, ya saben, el entretenimiento —respondió Arianna como si aquella gente no tuviera importancia alguna.

Rachel y Kory se miraron, y sus semblantes se ensombrecieron.

—¡Los salvajes llenan la taberna, Señoritas! Pero pueden estar tranquilas esta gente no las molestarán —dijo Arianna, pensando que a las extranjeras les preocupaba la mala fama de los gitanos en Menchi —Sigan disfrutando de la celebración, yo debo volver a mis deberes de anfitriona —anunció cortésmente, para luego retirarse.

—Rachel, quiero irme de aquí —aseveró la pelirroja notoriamente incomoda.

—Creo que será lo mejor, a mí también se me revolvió el estomago.

Una vez marcada la pauta, las chicas se dispusieron a salirse del barullo. Rachel creyó haber probado su punto; que nadie le impedía hacer lo que quisiera, que dormía cuando le provocaba y salía cuando le placía, y Kassandra bien podía meter su supuesta autoridad en el mismo lugar donde guardaba sus vulgares vestidos. Además, ya no parecía tan buena la idea de indagar sobre la tragedia que alcanzo a su madre y a los padres de Kory hace años, debido a que se encontraba en desventaja en aquel terreno.

—Eh… ¿Angel?

—Dime Estrella.

—¿Por dónde salimos? —preguntó Kory algo nerviosa.

—Pues, lógicamente por… —Rachel había pensado en responder que saldrían por donde mismo habían entrado, pero en ese momento se encontraban rodeadas de tanta gente, que a La Princesa se le hacia muy difícil recordar el camino de vuelta. —Oh maldición —gruñó frustrada por el contratiempo.

—Princesa, no maldigas.

—Olvídate de las buenas costumbre Korian, y busca una salida —imperó de manera poco delicada.

Su amiga hizo lo propio y empezó a estirar el cuello, intentando ver sobre la multitud mientras seguía a Rachel.

Ya era bien entrada la noche y los gitanos cumplían con su trabajo a la luz de miles de velas. Algunos se instalaron en varias mesas a presentar trucos de magia que solían gustar mucho a los espectadores, otros se ocupaban de los juegos de azar, con manos rápidas y mente ágil iban desplumando a los viciosos. Las damas presentes hacían fila, ansiosas por saber su futuro.

—Lo veo alto, copetón, y próximo a amasar una gran fortuna —relataba Jinx seriamente, descifrando lo que las cartas mostraban.

—¡Ay Azar! que emoción —exclamó la joven de rizos dorados que solicitaba saber su futuro en el amor. —Por favor, dime más ¿Y los hijos?

—No querrás tenerlos, las patadas hacen imposible conciliar el sueño —respondió La Adivina, aunque había sido más un consejo por experiencia propia que una predicción.

—¿Disculpa? —pronunció la clienta con cara de incomprensión.

Jinx sonrió de manera algo macabra y saco una carta más del mazo.

—Serán ocho… —Le reveló a la muchacha.

Al escuchar eso la chica se levantó de un brinco de la silla, desbordada en júbilo, y de inmediato fue a informar sobre su buena fortuna a su familia y amigas. Jinx extrajo otra de las viejas cartas del mazo y la echo sobre las demás.

—…Pero siete de ellos morirán de enfermedad mortal antes de cumplir la década de vida —concluyó funestamente. Recogió las cartas de la mesa, borrando aquel destino, para proseguir a hilar el siguiente.  
Una mujer gorda, ya un poco entrada en edad, que llevaba una gran peluca blanca y exceso de maquillaje ocupó el lugar que había dejado vacío la clienta anterior.

—Lee mi suerte en el amor, Gitana —pidió, poseía una voz bastante grave y rasposa.

—Que novedad, Señora —comentó la embarazada sarcásticamente barajeando sus cartas —Coloque las monedas por aquí —Le señaló una pañoleta junto a ella —Y daremos inicio.

El resto de las gitanas se ocupaban de divertir a los hombres, danzando para ellos, haciendo malabares, y principalmente, satisfaciendo sus antojos y apagando sus calores, que era lo que daba mejores ganancias.

—Cantinero, otra botella por aquí —solicitó Victor, quien llamo la atención del empleado desde la mesa que compartía con Richard.

_«¡Pásame la botellaaaa… Voy a beber en nombre de ella!»_cantaban cerca de ellos un alegre grupo de jóvenes, que debían tener su misma edad, ya estaban notablemente ebrios y parecían que celebraban una especie de despedida de soltero.

—Su whisky, Señores —dijo el cantinero, dejando en la mesa el pedido.

—Antes de que se retire, dígale a los muchachos de por allá que su siguiente ronda ira por mi cuenta —explicó El Principe Richard dándole al cantinero una bolsita con oro.

El hombre asintió y se retiro a cumplir con su encomienda.

—Ya estas borracho, cuando te pones generoso es que ya no sabes de ti —rió Victor sirviendo otra ronda.

—No estoy borracho, estoy a tono —discutió Dick, cuyas mejillas tenía un fuerte color rojo y se había desabrochado los primeros botones de la camisa debido al calor que hacia.

—Oh sí, también estabas a tono aquella vez en ese bar donde le brindaste los tragos a todos los clientes, incluso le pagaste las prostitutas a los de la mesa de al lado —Estalló en carcajadas el moreno ante el recuerdo.

—Esa…esa fue una gran noche —aseguró Richard con una expresión graciosa en su rostro.

—Una de las mejores, mira —Le dijo el moreno a su amigo, enseñándole un par de antifaces negros que un joven le había regalado —Me las dio un gitano, según que por el carnaval y yo no se que más.

—Estupendo, fiesta de mascaras, son mis favoritas —manifestó Dick colocándose uno de los antifaces. —Mientras más misteriosa la noche, mejor.

—Y si lo piensas bien, enmascarado hay menos peligro de que alguien te vea y nos delate —opinó Victor colocándose también el suyo.

—Excelente deducción Señor, salud por eso.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraban el par de amigos bebiendo a la salud de sus buenas vidas, había una gitana que hacia rato le había puesto el ojo al Príncipe Richard, vio como gastaba plata sin miramientos y creyó de inmediato haber encontrado el pez gordo de la noche, sin mencionar que era un pez bastante apuesto.

—¡Mujer! ¿Qué tanto miras? —La regaño una de sus amigas por parecer andar en la luna —¡Vamos Minina! Una mesa llena de Señores solicitaron compañías para beber unos tragos y jugar unas cuantas cosillas —informó usando un tono picaron.

—Busca a alguien más Cheshire, yo tengo planeado algo mejor —dijo, apretándose el pequeño corsé rosa que traía puesto, que dejaba todo su bien esculpido abdomen expuesto y tan solo cubría sus senos, realzándolos.

Cheshire al ver que su compañera ya se traía algo entre manos se encogió de hombros despreocupada, acomodo mejor su antifaz con motivo de tigre blanco y fue a buscar a otras chicas que anduvieran desocupadas.

Minina era una gitana perteneciente a la tribu liderada por Karen y Bestian, de personalidad muy vanidosa y altanera, se creía superior a los demás gitanos, entre las mujeres por su belleza, y en general, porque su situación económica era más estable que la de la mayoría de los clase. Su padre era un gitano con malas mañas, conocido y muy inteligente, sabía como robar en la mesa de juego, y era buscando para realizar sucios trabajos para gente poderosa que pagaban bien por no tener que ir ellos mismos a ensuciarse las manos con su porquería.

El viejo Polilla, como todos lo llamaban, no pasaba de ser un ermitaño, solo abandonaba su tienda para lo necesario, ganar dinero, por lo demás, siempre permanecía ahí, como los insectos que no pueden mantenerse lejos de la luz. No tenía un bonito historial de vida, su mujer, Tigrilla, de la cual había estado profundamente enamorado, lo abandonó y huyó con un hombre rico que había quedado prendado por completo de ella, la gitana prefirió la propuesta de una vida sin necesidades y no lo pensó dos veces para irse y dejar a su marido y a su hija recién nacida. Desde ese día a Polilla parecía que le habían cambiado el corazón por un pedazo de roca, dejo de confiar en la gente, hasta en su gente, y volcó los pocos sentimientos que le quedaron en su hija, Minina.

Decidió meterse en el negocio de las labores truculentas porque era la manera más fácil de complacer las exigencias de su caprichosa hija. Era una relación padre e hija un tanto extraña, El viejo Polilla era un padre complaciente, más no amoroso, era como si tuviera claro que su hija lo abandonaría al igual que lo hizo su madre en cuanto se le presentara una "brillante" oportunidad, y más con lo difícil que eran las cosas para los gitanos por los tiempos que corrían, así que retenía a su hija dándole lo que quisiera, vinculando su amor a lo material, Minina era idéntica a su madre Tigrilla, hermosa y sin un gramo de preocupación por el resto del mundo, totalmente egoísta, y eso le generaba rabia a su padre, el hombre sentía rencor por su propia hija que era una recordatorio permanente de aquella mujer que lo convirtió en una piltrafa, y se sentía feliz al ver que pasaba el tiempo y Minina no podía encontrar nada mejor y tenía que conformarse con lo que le diera su padre.

Los gatos no se amarran porque se desquician, y Minina ya estaba algo desquiciada por la cadena de su padre, una cadena forjada por ella misma, por su ambición, solo papi tenía el poder de seguir alimentando a aquel monstruoso ego, y era un vicio que no podía dejar, a menos que consiguiera convertirse en el objeto de adoración de alguien mas. Vivía en la frustración, sintiendo que había sido maldecida, los hombres se peleaban por ella, la llenaban de joyas y recompensaban generosamente su atención, pero a la larga ninguno se quedaba, y para ella era increíble que ningún hombre poderoso quisiera llevársela y desposarla ¿Por qué si era tan parecida a su madre no podía correr con su misma suerte? Era la pregunta no salía de su cabeza.

Abeja y su hermano sabían perfectamente de los podridos trabajos del viejo Polilla, pero bueno, era uno de los gitanos más viejos de la tribu, y mal que bien, daba sin falta su colaboración para la supervivencia de su comuna, con lo que garantizaba que sus necesidades básicas y las de Minina fueran cubiertas, como el alimento y su protección. Los gitanos no se dividían de ninguna manera, eran ellos contra los demás, y por ello, sin importar qué, Abeja se aseguraba de que todos estuvieran seguros. La madre de Abeja no consiguió alejar al viejo Polilla del mal camino, y ella ni siquiera pensaba perder su tiempo con él, más fácil era simplemente dejarlo en paz, ya era suficiente tormento para ese hombre ser un anciano infeliz con una descendencia parasita.

Pero Minina no se daba por vencida en su casería de fortuna, guardaba la esperanza de que su popularidad con los hombres diera frutos algún día, por eso cada vez que salía un trabajo ella se mantenía atenta, y cierto joven de cabellera azabache le parecía un excelente candidato a la curvilínea rubia. La poderosa cazadora tenía captada a su presa, arregló su marcara con diseño de gato montés y se lanzó al ataque.

—Gra…gracias…muchísimas gracias por… tú generoso regalo, compadre —Le extendía su gratitud torpemente, el joven que celebraba la despedida de soltero que Dick había beneficiado. Evidentemente estaba muy ebrio el muchacho.

—No tienes que agradecer nada, amigo, pronto te van a echar el lazo, disfruta mientras puedas —dijo Dick disfrutando de otro trago a su bebida.

El festejado regreso a su celebración arrastrado por sus amigos igual de borrachos que él, en eso momento Minina hacia su aparición en la mesa de los jóvenes nobles, atrayendo de inmediato la atención del Principe.

—Con que ¿Te gusta disfrutar de la vida, no muchacho? —habló suavemente sentándose en las piernas de Richard, y cruzando las suyas dejando a la vista un buen pedazo de carne.

Victor miró a su amigo esbozando una gran y picara sonrisa, asintiendo aprobatoriamente.

—¿Y tú de donde has salido, linda gatita? —preguntó el pelinegro siguiendo el juego de la gitana.

—Bueno, de donde he salido no es de mucha importancia ¿no? —devolvió pestañeando coquetamente, fijando sus ojos azules y deseos en Richard —Lo importante aquí es lo que tú quieras hacer, lo que quieras hacerme, lo que quieras sacarme o meterme, soy la mejor y siempre atiendo que una sonrisa y buena disposición.

Sin saber de donde lo había sacado, Minina introdujo un pequeño vaso de vidrio entre sus senos y lo lleno del licor que bebían Victor y Dick.

—¿Y bien? ¿Lo quieres tomar aquí o en otra parte? —expuso sonriendo su propuesta indecente.

—Bravo, bravo —aplaudió Richard las habilidades de la chica —Ya he estado en esta silla lo suficiente, es hora de un poco de "movimiento", tú deberías hacer lo mismo grandote —Le dijo a su amigo mientras se colocaba de pie, tomando de la cintura a Minina.

—Puedo conseguir una amiga para tu amigo si quieres —Se ofreció la chica.

Richard miró al moreno para ver que le parecía la idea.

—No gracias, por ahora estoy bien —pasó el joven educadamente.

—¿Seguro Victor? —inquirió El Príncipe.

—Ya lo escuchaste, déjalo que escoja a gusto, hay muchas chicas lindas por aquí esta noche, aunque claro, yo soy la más linda de todas —Le garantizó.

—En ese caso, pongámonos en marcha —concluyó él de ojos azules y antifaz negro siendo guiado por Minina hacia otra parte más privada.

Victor vacío nuevamente su vaso y rellenándolo pensó _«No tienes remedio pequeño fanfarrón»_.

_«Disculpe, lo siento, me permite pasar, disculpe» _repetía Kory en su labor de abrirse paso entre la multitud, la cual resultaba algo complicada para la pelirroja, a Rachel, a pesar de su nerviosismo le iba mejor en la suya, simplemente sorteaba a la gente y pasaba sin detenerse a decir nada, no era como si todo el que tropezara necesitara una cortesía, en ese lugar era imposible no llevarse al alguien por el medio.

—¡Auch! Deberías disculparte después de pisar a alguien —chilló La Estrella de Menchi sobando su pie luego de ser machacado por una enorme bota.

Rachel rodó los ojos y fue a consular a su amiga.

—¿Te duele mucho?

—Ya se está pasando, estaré bien, que falta de educación.

—¿Qué esperabas, Kory? Ubícate —La regañó —Estamos rodeadas de campesinos brutos y ajumados, así que por favor deja de disculparte por existir y camina normal o sino jamás saldremos de aquí.

—Pero…pero…

—¡Muévelo niña! —apuró La Princesa.

—Claro Rachel, tú la que más sales eres un pez en el agua entre estas personas —replicó sarcástica la ofendida pelirroja.

—Los libros son para leer Kory, no solo para aprender a caminar derecha, si los bajaras de tu cabeza más a menudo descubrirías como es el mundo real desde la comodidad de tu habitación al igual que yo —contraataco Rachel.

—¿Qué tal, primor?

Fueron las últimas palabras del triste borrachito que tuvo la brillante idea de posar su mano en uno de los senos de Rachel, en un parpadeo la chica se hizo con la botella de ron blanco que el hombre cargaba y se la partió en la cabeza, dejándolo tendido en el piso, cosa que a los demás presentes no pareció llamarles la atención.

—¿Eso también te lo enseñan los libros? —preguntó Kory mirando a Rachel con una escéptica ceja en alto.

—No me juzgues, sabes que no controlo lo que hago cuando me pongo nerviosa —Sí, a La Princesa era mejor no hacerla perder los estribos.

Las amigas se miraron en silencio por un segundo, y luego, ilógicamente, lo que hicieron fue echarse a reír.

—Eso ha sido lo más entretenido de la noche —admitió Kory.

—¿Desea un vaso de ron, Señorita Estrella? —ofreció usando un tono jocoso La Princesa Rachel.

—Por supuesto, me encantaría, Señorita Angel —respondió la pelirroja en el mismo tono.

Rachel tomo una botella solitaria que alguien dejo en una mesa y le dio un trago directamente del pico, luego se la paso a Kory, quien la imitó.

Una rueda de gente bailando al ritmo de alegres palmas y música de acordeón y violín llegaron cerca de las amigas, y Kory en venganza por los regaños de Rachel la tomo de la mano y la obligo a que se unieran al bailón.

—¡Estrella, no! ¡NO! Yo no bailo —gritaba atolondrada La Princesa de Menchi, empezando a dar vueltas de la mano de extraños.

—¡Pero es divertido! —exclamó la amante del baile, a la cual no le costaba para nada seguir los pasos de los demás.

_«¡JE!»_gritaban todos a cierto intervalo de tiempo, daban vueltas, y zapateaban, Rachel siempre tuvo dos pies izquierdos así que se sentía la más ridícula inventado pasos y haciendo las cosas fuera de tiempo, a diferencia de Kory que derrochaba gracia y coordinación.

_«Salga usted, que la quiero ver bailar, bailar, bailar, en este baile…»_cantaban los campesinos invitando a Kory a entrar en el centro de la rueda, ella encantada se metió a saltar y dar vueltas, mientras que los hombres se turnaban para acompañarla. Rachel se mantuvo dando vueltas sin mucho animo en la rueda observando a su amiga divertirse. Llego el momento de que Kory cambiara su lugar con otra chica de la rueda, así que le abrieron espacio para que regresara junto a Rachel, pero en la prisa se le enredaron los pies y se fue de boca atropelladamente, yendo a parar a los brazos de un joven que la rescato de caer al suelo.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —averiguó el joven Richard cortésmente, ayudando a Kory a incorporarse.

—Sí, eso creo, muchas gra…

—¡Hey arribista! ¡Apártate! Él está conmigo, búscate tu propio hombre —arremetió Minina contra Kory, ultrajada por la manera que Richard la había soltado para abrirle los brazos a ella.

—Oiga, Señorita mi intención no era…

—A mí no me vengas con necedades, crees que no conozco bien a las de nuestra clase, a cada gitana con lo suyo, mosca muerta oportunista.

Por la vestimenta de Kory y su mascara, Minina la confundió con una gitana más, y no iba a permitir que ninguna otra le robara la atención de Richard en aquella que podía ser su noche de suerte.

—Minina no creo que…

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —interrumpió Kory al joven de negro antifaz, deformando su semblante alegre, sintiéndose completamente humillada por la comparación que aquella zorra rubia había hecho.

—Mosca muerta oportunista, que pobre estrategia ¿Acaso eres tan insulsa que solo puedes llamar la atención de los hombres tirándoteles encima?

Kory le estampo una cachetada a Minina, cortando en seco sus insultos. La gitana se toco la cara, sintiendo donde habían quedado los dedos de Kory marcados, temblando de rabia.

—¡COMO TE ATREVES! —vociferó Minina completamente fuera de si.

En la cintura de su falda traiga sujeto un látigo que siempre llevaba consigo, y era una experta manejando, lo desenvolvió en el acto y le propino una buena quemadura en el brazo a Kory, la cual aulló de dolor.

—No creo que esto sea necesario —alzó la voz Richard intentado detener a Minina.

La chica ciega de celosa y furia, también fue contra Dick quien intento auxiliar a Kory, enredo el látigo en sus pies y lo mando al suelo.

—Nadie me cambia a mí, nadie me abandona —Le gritó, una sombra de locura se había instalado en sus ojos.

Rachel veía la escena perpleja igual que los demás, y en su fuero interno indignada, no iba a permitir que ninguna basura tratara a su amiga de esa manera, de la mesa más cercana agarro un gordo pastel de chocolate y se lo aventó en la cara a Minina.

—¡Oh, mi cabello! Mi ropa —decía la loca gitana, quitándose el chocolate de la cara.

Todos se reían de la confusión y Kory aprovecho la distracción de Minina para arrojarsele encima y agarrarla por el cuello. La gente gritaba e incitaba más la pelea, ambas chicas rodaban por el suelo jalándose del cabello y arañándose, Minina emitía sonidos de gata furiosa y Kory la embarraba con más comida.

—Estrella…Estrella creo que ya es suficiente ¡Estrella basta! —gritaba Rachel, pero la multitud la apabullaba,  
Kory estaba llamando mucho la atención, debida detenerla —¡Así no se comporta una Señorita, Estrella! —Fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió gritarle, aunque sabía que, en ese momento, aquel era una argumento muy pobre.

—¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! —exclamó fuertemente Aqualad, apareciendo en escena acompañado de otros gitanos. Todos guardaron silencio. —¡Agárrenla! —ordenó a los otros gitanos.

Estos fueron y despegaron a Minina de la otra joven, ella se retorcía y bramaba.

—¡Cállate! —Le exigió el gitano. —Llévenla con Abeja.

Los gitanos obedecieron y apartaron de la vista de todos a Minina, Aqualad apenado se acercó a Kory y la ayudó a levantarse, pero la chica se apartó de él casi al instante, sin responder a sus disculpas.

—Por favor, perdone Señorita —repitió el joven de manera suplicante.

—Esta joven fue atacada por una de sus mujeres, no merecen que ella los excuse —Se interpuso Richard, protegiendo a Kory. Ella se le quedo viendo asombrada.

—Señor, ella esta loca, no sabe lo que hace, nosotros no le hacemos ningún mal a nadie, por favor discúlpenos —Se arrodillo Aqualad a los pies de Richard.

El Príncipe siempre había sentido algo de lastima por la forma en que los gitanos eran tratado en Menchi, y aunque no quería que el irrespeto quedara impune, prefirió dejar las cosas por la paz, así la gente continuaría con su fiesta y habría más lastimados.

—Al parecer nadie más tiene quejas de ustedes, el comportamiento de esa muchacha será pasado por alto, pero espero que ustedes la reprendan duramente por su ultraje —dictaminó.

—Así será Señor, será castigada con rigor, gracias Señor —agradecía Aqualad efusivamente.

**. . .**

Karen cacheteo con fuerza a Minina, quien seguía sujeta por los dos gitanos, luego la cacheteo otra vez, sacándole sangre del labio.

—¿Acaso has perdido el juicio? ¡Eres una maldita loca! ¡Eres una vergüenza! ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Qué no nos volvieran a dar trabajo más nunca? —gritó Abeja fuera de sus casillas.

—Esa gitana no me respeto, ese era mi cliente y…

—ESA MUJER NO ERA UNA GITANA, ESTÚPIDA.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste, atacaste a una de Menchi, has cometido la mayor estupidez de tu vida —explicó, propinándole otra bofetada.

—Pero…

—¡PERO NADA! Yo conozco cada pelo, uña y pestaña de mi tribu, y esa pelirroja a leguas se veía que no era de los nuestros, por azar, debería hacer que te sacaran los ojos ahora mismo.

—¡NO! ¡NO! ¡PIEDAD! —rugó Minina.

—Pero no lo haré —Le informó seriamente —De ahora en adelante tienes prohibido abandonar el campamento, nunca más vendrás con nosotros a Pandor —sentenció La Reina.

—Pero eso no es justo, soy de las que más oro produce, no puedes confinarme a pudrirme en el bosque —replicó la rubia.

—Sí puedo y lo estoy haciendo, eres un peligro para nosotros y para ti misma, y no puedo arriesgarme a que por tu culpa todos perdamos nuestra única fuente de ingreso —explicó con severidad.—¿O es que prefieres el exilio?

La amenaza de Abeja sonaba muy en serio, y aunque Minina estuviera desesperaba por dejar la tribu, no era tonta, sabía que una gitana sola, sin familia, ni protector, era por completo vulnerable a atropellos y maltratos, podría terminar siendo captura y vendida como esclava, y no quería terminar sus días como una inferior sirvienta o explotada en un prostíbulo.

—Acepto el destino que escojas para mí —contestó intentando que su tono sonara sumiso.

—Muy bien, abandonaras el campamento solo cuando yo te lo permita y no quiero que des más problemas ¿Quedo claro?

—Sí.

—¿SI QUÉ?

—Sí… —resoplo furiosa —Sí, mi Reina.

Abeja mandó que la llevaran a las carretas y que esperara allí hasta que terminara la fiesta.

—Hermana, estamos retrasados —dijo Bestian.

—Lo se, lo se, no contaba con el quilombo que armo esa idiota —manifestó Abeja frotándose las sienes —Aun no estoy lista para mi acto, llama a Terra y Jinx, necesito su ayuda para terminar de prepararme, mientras sal y gana tiempo.

—¿Qué hago?

—No se, lo que sea, ve que inventas siempre tienes buenas ideas.

El rubio analizó la situación un momento.

—Creo que ya se que hacer.

Su hermana lo apuro para que saliera e hiciera lo que sea que tuviera en mente.

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora:** Regrese : ) y con continuación recién sacada del horno, espero que la disfruten ; )_

_¡Feliz Día de la Marmota a todos! ¿Alguna pregunta? ¿Duda? ¿Expectativas para el siguiente capitulo? quiero leerlas en caso de que decidan dejar reviews ; ) _


	9. La danza de los petirrojos

**Capitulo IX**

******_La danza de los petirrojos._**

El escandalo armado por la sicótica paso al olvido luego de que Richard intercambiara algunas palabras duras con aquel gitano de cabellera obscura. Los chismosos que se habían apiñado para ver la pelea se dispersaron, la gran mayoría estaban hartos de alcohol, y como ya no había nada interesante a lo que atender retomaron su ingesta de agua ardiente y comida, atiborrándose como si no hubiera un mañana. Rachel intentaba llegar hasta Kory para ponerse al tanto de su estado, esperaba, mas bien suplicaba, que estuviera entera y sin un rasguño, porque una vez que estuvieran en casa no se imaginaba explicando como Korian se había ido a dormir con la piel tersa e intacta y a la mañana siguiente por obra y gracia del vientre de Azar despertaba con un cardenal del tamaño de una cebolla.

—¡Estrella! —llamaba, siendo arrastrada por una ola humana. —¡Apártense! —exclamaba, retirando a codazos a las personas de su camino.

—¡¿Estas bien?! —Se preguntaron al unísono Kory y Richard, mostrando sincera preocupación por el otro.

Ambos rieron al darse cuenta de la coincidencia.

—Gracias…por intentar intervenir, y lamento haber arruinado tu noche —dijo Kory, imaginándose lo que el joven debía tener planeado con aquella gitana.

—Por favor, no tienes porque disculparte, es mas, yo te agradezco que me hayas librado de esa demente y lamento no haber hecho más, pero su actitud me tomo por completo desprevenido —habló Dick en un tono jovial.

La pelirroja le sonrió, y al notar que tenía un pequeño moretón en uno de sus pómulos, pasos sus dedos delicadamente por la cara del muchacho.

—Te haz lastimado —murmuró sintiéndose culpable, él tenía un rostro perfectamente esculpido y ella sabía que se había malogrado al caer. No podía evitar sentirse responsable.

—No me duele —informó para borrar la expresión de preocupación del rostro de la chica —Pasa cuando bebes mucho, al momento no te duele nada, pero a la mañana siguientes te levantas sintiéndote como si un caballo hubiera caminado sobre ti y preguntándote de dónde salieron todos los moretones.

Kory no pudo evitar reírse al imaginarse la situación.

—Jamás he experimentado algo como eso, así que no puedo opinar al respecto, pero cuando lo dices así suena muy cómico —admitió.

—En realidad ¡Se siente pésimo! pero no sopesas esa posibilidad cuando tienes la bebida en mano —analizó Richard, el licor tenía su lengua muy desinhibida, y también influía en su tranquilidad, el hecho de poder hablar con alguien que no esperará un esplendido comportamiento de su parte. —Si yo fuera tú me preocuparía menos por mi pómulo y le prestaría más atención a la marca en tu brazo.

Korian miro su brazo, totalmente consiente de su herida, picaba y le ardía, era difícil de ignorar.

_«Ahora ¿Cómo voy a esconder esto?» _era la idea que hacia eco en su cabeza.

—¿Cómo ha ido todo? —preguntó Bestian a Aqualad cuando regreso a las bodegas, lugar donde se les había permitido a los gitanos preparas sus actuaciones.

—Bien, la mayoría de la gente allá afuera ya no recuerdan sus nombres y el escandalo no paso a mayores, un joven se mostró algo enojado, pero fue muy comprensivo al final.

—¿Qué joven? —Se mostró interesado El Príncipe de los gitanos.

—Uno de piel muy blanca y buena vestimenta que anda por el lugar con un antifaz negro de los que repartirnos, es de los pocos que los están usando —explicó rápidamente —Me da la impresión de que la mujer de cabello rojo es algo de él, seria lógico que se hubiera puesto furioso luego de lo que hizo Minina, menuda loca —bufó con desagrado.

—Mi hermana aun no está lista para salir, así que tengo un plan para abrir el show —Puso Bestian al tanto a su amigo.

—Dime ¿Para que soy bueno? —quiso saber él de melena del color de la brea, dispuesto a apoyar al alocado Príncipe.

—Reúne a los músicos, creo que los dos afectados por la tragedia serán un abre boca estupendo —expuso el rubio mostrando una perspicaz sonrisa de lado.

**. . .**

—¿Quieres un ponche o algo? —ofreció el pelinegro amablemente.

—En realidad lo que quisiera es saber en donde se habrá metido mi acompañante —habló Kory, mirando hacia todas partes un poco angustiada.

—¿Tu pareja?

—¡NO!, es decir, no, hablo de mi amiga —aclaró rápidamente.

—Yo también vengo con un amigo, pero esperaba encontrar una buena compañía femenina esta noche, tú sabes, no es que no lo quiera, pero hay cosas que no puedo hacer con él.

Los cachetes de la pelirroja se pusieron de un color que hacia competencia con su cabello ante las francas palabras del joven.

En ese momento Richard se dio cuenta de un detalle importante, estaba charlando con una mujer, que si se fijaba bien, estaba vestida de manera muy sugestiva, poseía un cuerpo bien dotado y sumado a eso llevaba puesta una elaborada mascara ¿Qué hacia él, hablando con tan hermosa visión? Si ella quería ocultaba su rostro, no sería porque estaba haciendo de santa en ese lugar.

_«Tal vez la fiesta no este arruinada después de todo» _pensó curvando sus labios de una manera que a Kory le pareció en parte sospechosa y en parte… muy atractiva.

—¿Te sucede algo? —preguntó la enmascarada, tensa, dado que los azules y brillantes ojos del muchacho estaban escudriñándola de pies a cabeza.

—¿Me dirías tu nombre? —soltó el chico.

_«Oh, oh» _vacilo la pelirroja en su fuero interno, aquel era un excelente momento para que Rachel apareciera.

—¿Mi nombre? —repitió, él asintió calmado —Pues… Mi nombre es, Estrella —Nunca se había sentido tan feliz de tener ese apodo.

—Tenía que ser.

—¿Por qué?

—Por tus ojos, irradian tanta luz que las constelaciones desde el cielo los envidian —resaltó caballerosamente El Príncipe.

Agarró la mano de la chica con suavidad y la besó, dejando a Kory pasmada. Pero él se sentía diferente, había algo en aquella chica que no encajaba con el típico patrón de las mujeres que solían encontrarse solas en aquel tipo de jaleos. La piel de sus manos se sentía tan sedosa como el mejor de los trajes, y su aroma era tan sutil y delicioso como el de un prado lleno de flores.

Kory retiró su mano lentamente del agarre de Dick, sintiéndose algo incomoda por su repentino mutismo.

—Agradezco un halago con otro, su mirada es tan penetrante que debe poseer el don de desnudar un alma con tan solo echar un vistazo a su dueño, y son tan azules como un par de circonios que quisiera tener en un collar —recitó Kory serenamente, enganchada a ese par de bellas gemas, examinándolas.

—¿Es usted poeta? —indagó confundido, aunque de una buena manera.

—No, solo sincera.

—Una cualidad aun mejor —resaltó regalándole una radiante sonrisa.

Kory desvió la mirada algo apenada, pero igual sonrió agradada, con ese joven no le costaba conversar, no podía decir lo mismo de otras tantas personas que había conocido en las innumerables fiestas de palacio, dejar las formalidades aunque sea por unos instantes era bastante liberador. Richard estudiaba cada una de sus maneras, atraído por el misterio que le parecía que rodeaba a la chica.

De repente las luces del lugar bajaron drásticamente, todos miraron alrededor patidifusos por el cambio inesperado, como si las flamas de las velas obedecieran a la voluntad de alguien, en ese mismo momento un gran candelabro que colgaba sobra la pequeña tarima de la taberna se encendió, iluminando a los que ocupaban el escenario. Había un muchacho al frente, con una complexión corporal agradable a la vista, de cabellera conformada por rizos de dorado color, llevaba puesta una mascara verde con incrustaciones brillantes al estilo de un bandido a juego con sus ojos del mismo color, entre sus manos tenía una guitarra y a sus espaldas lo respaldaban los gitanos que integraban la banda sonora.

—Les doy la bienvenida a la mejor experiencia de la noche —habló en voz alta El Principe de los gitanos, cual maestro de ceremonias. —El alma gitana se alimenta de los misterios de la noche y la pasión que rodea a la celebración del carnaval, despierta los bajos instintos y os invita a soñar —relató con voz aterciopelada y pasional, dejando salir un hermoso sonido de su instrumento —Hubo buenas cosechas este año.

La gente rompió en aplausos, orgullosos del fruto de su esfuerzo.

—Y es hora de celebrarlo —apuntó alegremente —Pero queremos invitar a una pareja a que se nos una en representación de la sangre de Menchi en el júbilo.

Bestian trono los dedos, y justo encima de Richard y Kory se alzaron las llamas de otro candelero que los ilumino para el resto del lugar, ellos quedaron en silencio sin saber a que venia tanta atención.

—Felicidades —pronunció el rubio pícaramente.

—¿Ahora que rayos es lo que ocurre? —Se preguntaba La Princesa de Menchi, a punto de treparse por las paredes por no saber de su amiga. —¿A qué viene tanta tranquilidad? —Curiosa se montó arriba de una mesa para poder ver mejor y mantuvo el equilibrio agarrándose de una columna de madera, pero en cuanto vio quien se encontraba en medio del salón bajo la mirada de todos, estuvo a punto de desmayarse. —Por… A…zar.

—¿Qué sucede? No entiendo nada —preguntó Kory a Richard algo asustada.

—No creo que sea nada malo, solo es parte de la diversión, sígueles el juego —respondió él, feliz por tanta atención.

—No, no, no, tú no entiendes, no puedo seguir el juego…

—Bueno hombre a mover esas piernas si sabes bailar —dijo Bestian dirigiéndose a Dick.

Tras las palabras del de ojos verdes, El Principe de Banlleri y la pelirroja fueron cerrados en un círculo de parejas gitanas, cada hombre con su mujer listos para bailar, en un mosaico de exóticas mascaras.

—¿Sabes bailar? —preguntó Dick, invitando a Kory con su mano extendida.

—Yo…

El espacio se lleno de un peculiar sonido, se escuchaba perfectamente como el latir de un corazón, amplificado mil veces, con un ritmo suave e inquietante. Kory miro alrededor sintiéndolo extrañamente familiar.

_«Oye el boom boom…»_

Grito una voz lejana que rebotaba como un eco en la habitación, los gitanos sujetaron con fuerza a las mujeres contra ellos, entrelazando sus manos a un lado, en la primera pose de baile.

_«Oye el boom boom…»_

La banda empezó a tocar, golpeando incitantemente los tambores, y rasgando las cuerdas de las guitarras.

_«Oye el boom boom de mi corazón…»_

Cantaban los músicos, acelerando el ritmo con el tocaban a cada segundo, y los gitanos del circulo iniciando su danza vertiginosa. Entonces Bestian se unió al resto de la banda con la armonía flamenca de su guitarra, colocando las notas que faltaban a la interpretación.

En eso Korian tomo la mano que Dick le ofrecía y se dejo llevar por aquel ritmo que la inundaba inexplicablemente, la melodía de la guitarra le erizaba el bello de la espalda y los tambores llevaban el mismo compás de su corazón, era como si su cuerpo tuviera memoria propia y recordara una canción que no había oído hace mucho tiempo, una canción que le daba la bienvenida.

Rachel tenía que sacar a Kory de ahí antes de que terminara por delatarlas y todo se fuera al demonio, pero hubo algo que la detuvo, una voz; una voz que por un instante la hizo olvidarse por completo de su amiga y centrar toda su atención en el escenario, y sus ocupantes.

—_Ay, que me derrito por caer, rodando cuesta abajo al abismo de tu piel —_cantó Bestian con voz potente, pero delicada, a la vez que tocaba su guitarra —_Ay, que me estoy muriendo poco a poco, mirarte y no tenerte me está volviendo locoooo… —_Por obras del destino, su mirada se clavo en esos dos topacios que resaltaban a la distancia.

Richard ajusto a Kory a su cuerpo tomándola por las cadera, Kory dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás arqueado su espalda lentamente, siguiendo el tiempo de la canción.

_«¿Dónde estas?»_

La chica se separó del pelinegro quedando en diagonal con respecto al suelo, luego Dick la atrajo de vuelta a él abrazándola por la espalda.

_«¡Tan solo dame un poco más!…_

_De la miel que me envenena de pasión.»_

Él paso su mano lentamente desde el inicio del abdomen de la pelirroja hacia abajo, está cerro los ojos, y respiro profundo, moviendo la cintura con sensualidad contra la pelvis de su acompañante.

—_Oye el boom boom boom de mi corazón, ven y dime tú, no me digas no_ —Se unieron al coro las voces de los demás gitanos que bailaban alrededor de Kory y Dick, siguiendo a Bestian —_Porque ya no aguanto más por ti me estoy muriendo eeehhh…_

_«Oye el boom boom boom de mi corazón y bajare la luna por tu balcón...»_

—_Solo ven y dame más de lo que llevas dentro_ —gritó Bestian armoniosamente. Rachel sintió como una fibra en su interior se derretía por una fiebre anormal que la había invadido. —_¡OLE!_ _—_soltó el cantante presuntuosamente, dando una vuelta sobre si mismo.

La música en el bar era extremadamente movida, e insinuante, los que bailaban en círculo giraban a las mujeres velozmente y estas no dejaban parar las caderas. Richard era muy ágil para manipular la vibrante anatomía de la pelirroja, que no paraba de moverse entre los brazos del muchacho como si estuviera poseía, era como si nunca se hubiera sentido más feliz.

—_Ayy… Eres pecado y es mortal_ —entonó el rubio guiñando un ojo al publico —_Pero morir no importa, si te veo al despertar _—Las mujeres del lugar gritaban enloquecidas por aquella voz varonil.

Aqualad desde el techo dejo caer unas cuantas rosas rojas, también un montón de pétalos de la misma flor, aderezando más el ambiente que había creado El Principe. Richard saltó y tomó una de las rosas en el aire, las espinas les habían sido retiradas así que la coloco entre sus dientes, lanzándole una ferviente mirada a su compañera, ella se la devolvió con el mismo ahínco, agito su falta con un girar de sus manos, piso en el suelo con fuerza y aplaudo con los brazos en alto.

—_Hay demasiado fuego para andar…_ —sonrió complacido con la actitud de sus invitados a la rumba gitana, era como si la chica ya hubiera participado de una antes —_Pidiendo dar batalla y yo a punto de estallaaaarrr… _

_«¿Dónde estas?_

_¡Tan solo dame un poco más!…_

_De la miel que me envenena de pasiioón.»_

Korian también agarró una rosa que cayó justo en su mano y con el drama de quien se clava un puñal en el pecho, introdujo la rosa entre sus senos, impetuosa, dio unas palmadas al aire e invitó al pelinegro a seguirla, y él, embobado, la volvió a tomar en brazos, se hizo con el muslo de la chica, flexionándolo contra su costado y esta le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, mientras se dejaba arrastrar por el enmascarado y por la música que coreaban los gitanos.

—_Al menos dame una mirada, una señal, una palabra…_ —Bestian estiró el brazo hacia la multitud, como si en eso momento le estuviera cantando a alguien en especifico. —_Tú sabes bien que donde estes, aquí te espero_ —Inició un paseo sobre el escenario dejando que su voz y el sonido de su guitarra inundara a cada persona de la fiesta —_Y ya no hay noches sin tus ojos, y ya no hay fuerza sin tus besos, y nada soy sin el perfume de tu amooooorrrr…_

Rachel se frotaba los brazos con fuerza, como si quisiera arrancarse la piel o prenderse fuego, una extraña sensación la recorría y le ponía la piel de gallina, sentía frío y calor al mismo tiempo, y el corazón se le quería salir por la boca, no cabía duda de que aquello eran cantos del demonio… pero, ay como era bueno.

A la excitante guitarra, se le unieron las trompetas con más potencia, y los tambores con mayor velocidad; casi se podía ver el humo salir de las cuerdas de Bestian.

Por esos instantes, a Kory y Richard se les había olvidado el mundo, solo existían ellos atrapados en un lucha de miradas esquivas, y a la vez insinuantes, y una danza de pasos febriles y acelerados. Cuando lograba quedar libre, brevemente, ella bailaba alrededor de él, acechándolo, girando con una sensualidad que lo mataba, la buscaba y la devolvía a su abrazo, incapaz de entender y mucho menos de zafarse de aquel poder hipnótico.

Kory de un brinco engancho sus pierdas en torno a la cintura de Dick y este la hizo girar sosteniéndole la espalda, la coronilla de la pelirroja casi tocaba el suelo, pero le era indiferente el riesgo, se estaba divirtiendo demasiado. Él chico la tomaba de la cadera firmemente para poder realizar con ella todas las piruetas y pasos, la pasaba de uno de sus costados al otro, entre sus piernas ¡Y arriba!

—¡Ole! —exclamaban los gitanos del circulo al ver como volaba su invitada.

_«Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom…_

_Late mi corazón cada vez que siento que solo quiero ser el dueño de amor.__»_

—_¡Dale! te, te, terrequeten —_Bestian corría de un lado al otro del escenario, dando saltos para animar al publico.

_«Boom, boom, boom ¡Oh, yeah!__»_

Cantaba todo el mundo, llegado a un punto donde gitanos y no gitanos seguían los pasos que ejecutaban El Príncipe y la pelirroja.

_«Boom, boom, boom ¡Oh, yeah! »_

—_Porque no aguanto, no aguanto no ves que me estoy muriendoooo… —_vociferó con sentimiento, abriendo los brazos en pleno.

_«Boom, boom, boom ¡Oh, yeah!_

_Boom, boom, boom ¡Oh, yeah! »_

—_Solo dame más del amor que llevas dentro_.

Prosiguió con un verso en una lengua que los presentes no conocían, tan solo los gitanos, y rió ante la pequeña extrañeza de los demás. Los gitanos aplaudían más fuerte y zapateaban con mayor velocidad a medida que iban llegando al final.

_«Oye el boom boom boom de mi corazón y bajare la luna por tu balcón...»_

—_Solo ven y dame más de lo que llevas dentroooo… _—Sostuvo la noto amplificándola más y más… hasta que se agotó la canción —_¡OLE! _—concluyó orgullosamente.

Kory quedo muy pegada de Dick, que había dejado caer la rosa de sus labios, ambos sintiendo la respiración del otro, miles de gotas de sudor corría por sus pechos y en ese momento Dick pudo espiar dentro de aquel antifaz y encontró que dos bellos ojos verdes lo observaban, haciéndolo sentir liviano, y con el alma al descubierto, nunca nadie lo había hecho sentir de esa manera, era algo nuevo y emocionante, tal vez era aquel poder que ejercían las gitanas sobre los hombre, que una vez que las tenían entre sus brazos jamás las podían olvidar, entonces, verdaderamente ¿Seria esa chica una gitana? Ya no sabía ni que pensar, todo parecía una ilusión creada por el alcohol probablemente, solo tenía presente una cosa: Que la noche aun no podía acabar sin que él lo hiciera primero. Ella estaba muy agitaba y con la mente nublada, el espacio volvió a caer en la obscuridad, y sin decir nada, callada, fue guiada hacia una danza que no conocía.

—Gracias, gracias, pero esto tan solo ha sido el comienzo —disfrutaba Bestian de los aplausos —En breve dará inicio el acto principal —anunció de forma enigmática.

Sonó una explosión la cual desprendió una nube de humo violeta, que al dispersarse dejo ver que el rubio había desaparecido, ganándose más aplausos.

A Rachel la cabeza le daba vueltas, la sostenía entre sus manos presionando con fuerza contra sus oídos, intentando aislar todo ruido, pensando que a lo mejor había sido mala idea ponerse a beber, como anhelaba tener a Kory a su lado. Mientras, por otra parte del salón en penumbras, había alguien más que tampoco se sentía muy bien.

—Señor ¿Qué le puedo traer para mejorar su malestar? ¿Miel? ¿Una infusión de hojas de col? —decía el cantinero que veía como Victor llenaba de vomito su segunda cubeta.

—Estoy… bien —alcanzó a decir, antes que llegara otra arcada y lo obligara a devolver su cara a la cubeta. —¿Cuándo comí eso? —Se preguntó examinando, desagradado, lo que había salido de él.

El cantinero estaba acostumbrado a los síntomas de la borrachera, así que aguardaba pacientemente junto al moreno, esperando que al final se doblegara a pedir algo para el malestar.

—No necesito nada —reiteró, molesto por la insistencia del hombre. Eso le pasaba por beber en ese tipo de lugar que sabía Dios de donde sacaban el licor, esas molestias no solían aquejarlo al tomar así que no veía a que más echarle la culpa. —Sera mejor que vaya a ver donde se metió Dick antes de que muera intoxicado, y luego su madre me reviva solo para volverme a matar por dejar a su precioso tesoro arrastrarse con los marginales.

—¿Dijo algo, Señor?

—¡¿Y a usted que le importa?! —replicó, abrazándose nuevamente al balde. —Deshágase de eso —Le dijo al cantinero dejándole en las manos la cubeta llena del resultado de sus nauseas.

Victor se levantó de la silla junto a la barra en la que se encontraba, se mareo un instante, pero recobro rápidamente la compostura, respiró profundo y se encamino a buscar a su pequeña y problemática responsabilidad, dejando impresionado al empleado con su autocontrol.

—Muy bien, debo destacar que esto de buscar a Richard en las tinieblas no va a funcionar —resaltó con su poética cara de nauseabundo, hablando consigo mismo —¡Hey, algo de luz para el prójimo! ¿O es que en aquí pagan los impuestos con velas? —Se quejó, conduciéndose por el lugar a tropezones.

* * *

_Nota de la Autora: Holis gente bonita de fanfiction ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Como pasaron ese día del amor y esos carnavales? Espero que bien, yo lo pase trabajando para ustedes, espero que les haya gustado la continuación. Para las que se preguntan: La canción que amenizo este capitulo fue "Oye el boom - David Bisbal" (Aplausos para David) les recomiendo que la oigan mientras leen : )_

_Ahora un aviso no tan agradable, debido a mis estudios me volveré a ausentar un tiempo, mientras termino mis exámenes (Y los apruebo con el favor de Azar) pero tranquilas, las vacaciones vienen pronto y traeré otra continuación : D_

_Gracias a todas queridas lectoras, por su apoyo y lindos comentarios, esto es para ustedes, para que se diviertan leyendo y yo escribiendo, así que les dejo muchos saludos y les deseo que: ¡Lean bonito!_


End file.
